


Prince Ursa and Masked Star

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Magical Girl AU (OLD) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Sailor Moon Inspired, magical girl au, you can decide if you can trust bill or not, you will feel bad for tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: A long time ago, there was a kingdom that lived a peaceful existance. However, when the King of Nightmares attacked, said kingdom was destroyed.Now, in present day Gravity Falls, Dipper and Stanford Pines stumble upon one of the last survivors of the kingdom's destruction. Tasked with finding the prince, Dipper has to help in preventing the King from taking over the entire universe.Dipper, become a magical girl!





	1. Episode 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dipeon AU, and the first story I will post on here. Hope you enjoy!

Many years ago, there was a simple kingdom that was well hidden amongst the stars. This kingdom was blooming with a positive magic and was well known for their young prince who lacked grace, but made up for it by his strength, intelligence, and an unbreakable will.

He was well loved by his family, but his subjects held concern, especially with how he would slip away to a different realm to be with a boy who, despite having a noble demeanor, did not have even a drop of royal blood running in his veins.

Other than these minor issues, everything was peaceful and the people lived happy lives with little to no worries.

That is, until the king of nightmares attacked.

It was unexpected and the casualties were major, to the point where the kingdom was on the brink of collapse.

“My prince, we have to evacuate immediately!” A yellow triangle dressed in a white toga shouted towards the brunet male.

“But my love is still out there fighting, I can’t leave him! Please Cipher, I have to go to him,” the prince urged, his brown eyes focusing on the explosions occurring just outside of the castle. He nearly collapsed when a large tremor shook the entire foundation of the castle.

When he was stable, the prince looked towards the triangle, failing to notice a figure moving behind him with a blade.

“Prince Alcor!” Cipher shouted in warning, but sighed with relief when a figure wearing baby blue appeared and slayed the person trying to harm the prince.

“My prince, I must apologize, but we have to go,” the stranger wearing a white mask that matched his hair said, grabbing the other male’s hand and began to run.

“What happened out there?” Prince Alcor asked, following closely with the white haired male.

The taller male simply shook his head. “It’s a massacre, we sent people to take out the king but received word he wasn’t anywhere near the battle. He could be anywhere,” he said, looking around out of suspicion.

Biting his bottom lip out of worry, Prince Alcor went wide eyed and pulled the other male out of the way of a sword. “Watch out!” He shouted.

Turning towards the threat, the taller male brought up his sword and engaged in a duel. “Run! You have to go darling, I will meet you!” He shouted.

Shaking his head, the young prince brought out a wand and prepared a spell to help. However, he froze when a bright blue fireball came and engulfed the two fighting.

“Cipher! Why would you do that!” Alcor shouted, glaring at the triangle.

“Listen, my prince, the spell you were about to use was going to destroy everything. So come with me, I’ll keep you safe,” Cipher said in defense, holding out a small black hand as he gave a gentle smile with his one eye.

Shaking his head, Alcor dropped the wand and crouched to the charred remains of his lover. “My darling, my love, I’m sorry,” he apologized, wiping his tears away.

“My prince?” Cipher asked out of concern until going wide eyed when the boy pulled out a dagger. “Don’t do it! What would your family say? I gave them a promise!” He shouted, floating over quickly.

“Tell them I love them,” Alcor said simply.

It was said the death of the two lovers was what truly caused the fall of the kingdom. Those who successfully evacuated were able to blend in on a small planet that had an abundance in resources. 

Though as the years passed, the kingdom became a distant memory, almost completely erased from history.

However, it is said the king of nightmares is still out there, lurking in the shadows. He waits for the time to strike and finally eliminate all who oppose him.

Perhaps it’s time for the universe to spawn protectors?


	2. Prince Ursa, Guardian of the Stars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day Gravity Falls, Dipper and Stanford Pines explore the UFO further in hopes of solving more mysteries. What happens when they accidentally awaken an alien in a cryogenic tube?

Floating through the dark halls with a brick pattern, the lines changing colors constantly, a lone purple square wearing a bowler hat sighed. “Why did I even agree to this?” He grumbled, stopping in front of a large pair of double doors.

Straightening his tie, the square opened the door and stopped a few feet in front of the throne, tilting his body forward in a bow. “My king, may I ask why you called me forth?” The square asked, not even daring to bring his eye up to look at the figure sitting in the throne.

“I wanted to know the progress of your search. Have you found the prince’s wand?” The figure in the throne asked, voice a little high pitched but still booming in an intimidating fashion.

“I’m afraid we are still having trouble finding it. My king, perhaps the prince’s wand will not appear unless the prince himself appears?” The square said in response, keeping his eye down as a sign of respect towards the king.

“Oh Tad, Taddy, Mr. Strange, it seems you have been misinformed yet again. No matter, keep the search going. If you happen to find the prince though, then bring him to me unharmed. Understand?” The king ordered, leaning forward so only golden eyes and sharp teeth could be seen. “After all, we don’t want a repeat of the tragedy that destroyed him,” the king grinned at that.

“Yes my king, I will continue the search,” Tad said, turning and floating out of the throne room.

As soon as the square left, the king pulled out a small crystal and lit it up with a simple blue flame. He then smiled softly, almost lovingly, at the picture of a pale brunet wearing a dark blue robe that looked like someone took the stars and put them on the robe.

The boys brown eyes were filled with a bright happiness that made his kind smile shine even more. The most peculiar and, in the king’s opinion, beautiful part has to be the birthmark that features the Big Dipper on his forehead.

Licking his lips as the king looked over the image with a hungry and possessive gaze, the king let out a sigh. “Soon my darling prince, you will be mine and we will rule this pathetic world together,” he mused lightly, bringing his hand up to caress the image, wishing for the boy to be with him at the moment to ravish and own. To love and rule. 

*****

Groaning, Dipper Pines slammed a fist down on his alarm clock and sat up. “Who the hell set my alarm to three thirty in the morning?” He asked, narrowing his eyes when the door is opened. However his brown eyes softened slightly at the sight of his great uncle Stanford, though he still felt irritated.

“Sorry for the wakeup, but I found a part of the UFO I haven’t explored yet and I figured you would want to come with,” the elder with six fingers explained, giving a hopeful smile.

Grinning brightly, the seventeen year old nodded and got out of the bed. “Of course! Let’s go!” He shouted out of excitement, wincing at the volume of his voice and praying it would not wake up the other residents of the home.

“I thought you would, now let’s go,” Ford whispered quietly, leaving and waiting by the door for Dipper to come down as well.

Pulling on a simple shirt and jeans, Dipper quickly ran a brush through his hair and pulled on a light blue headband to keep his long bangs out of his eyes. Normally he would wear a hat and leave enough bangs to cover his forehead, but Dipper felt he may lose the hat and need to see clearly.

Quickly going down and pulling his shoes on, Dipper followed Ford out of the home and into the nearby forest, taking a look until he raised an eyebrow at the triangular statue that was holding out a hand.

“Hey Ford, have you ever solved the mystery behind the statue?” He asked.

“Oh, you mean old Bill back there? No, but the stone feels out of this world. I do have a theory that it is an idol or some sort of god that the aliens worshipped, but it’s still a mystery,” Ford admitted, climbing a hill and pulling out his magnet gun.

“Think the answer is in the UFO?” Dipper asked, climbing in after Ford. Even though this is probably the hundredth time he has been down here, the fact that aliens exist still amazes Dipper to this day.

Jumping over the light that shines through the floor, Dipper stuck his tongue out. “Not today security system,” he said, thinking back to his first expedition with Ford and how the old man was almost shot out to space.

“This way Dipper!” Ford called out from ahead, causing the young man to run over to the sound of his uncle’s voice.

Upon reaching his uncle, Dipper let out a gasp of amazement at the sight of what appeared to be ancient relics and cloths. Somehow preserved despite the crash site being old as fuck.

Walking to one part of the room, Dipper looked at all the wonders until his eyes came to the sight of two tube-like structures. One appeared to have been shattered, though the other is still intact and looks to be fogged up.

Wiping the glass, Dipper went wide eyed at the sight of a yellow triangle wearing a toga, single eye closed. “Hey Ford, I think I found Bill’s brother!” He shouted as a joke.

Running over, Ford began to study the tube before scanning it. Removing his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt, Ford checked the scanner again and gave a look of pure disbelief. “It’s, it’s alive,” he said.

“Holy fucking, we should get him out of there then! This sounds like a great opportunity, a real life alien!” Dipper rambled, smiling brightly as he stared into the tube.

Trying to come up with a reason on why that was not a good idea, Ford’s judgement became a little clouded because he also shared his nephew’s excitement at the prospect of studying a true extraterrestrial. “Fuck it,” he finally said, looking and only seeing a single button on the tube.

“Care to do the honors?” The elder asked, motioning towards the button.

Grinning, Dipper pressed the button and watched with amazement at how the glass appeared to literally melt.

Floating up, the triangle opened its single eye and began to look around frantically and with worry. “My prince?” the triangle asked in a high pitched, though masculine, voice. When he looked at Dipper he blinked before shaking his body. “My apologies, for a moment I thought you were someone else,” the triangle said.

Already making notes in his journal, Ford began to examine the triangle. “Fascinating, it seems your species has mastered the science behind cryogenics,” he mused, sketching a picture of the triangle. “Do you mind if we ask you some questions?” he asked, addressing the triangle directly.

“I actually don’t have the time for this, I need to find my prince before he falls into the hands of that monstrous king,” the triangle said before letting out a sigh. “Though, I have no idea on where I am, or even how long it has been. It may be too late! Though I wouldn’t be alive and,” the triangle rambled, pacing in the air.

“How about a compromise? We help you find your prince, and you answer our questions,” Dipper offered.

Looking the young male over with suspicion, the triangle began to hum. “Maybe it could work, but you probably don’t have any magical potential, which will make things more difficult, unless,” he mused lightly, poking at Dipper’s hands.

“He actually summoned an entire hoard of zombies on his first try,” Ford piped in, though he grumbled about how he could only summon a single zombie.

This caused the triangle to burst out laughing. “Oh my stars, this brings me back to when the prince was twelve and learning his very first spell,” he said, slapping his knee. He then tapped under his eye for a moment before snapping. “Well, I guess you can help me, what was you name?”

“Dipper, Dipper Pines,” the male answered. “And yours?” he asked.

“Oh, how rude of me! My name is Cipher, personal tutor and bodyguard of our great prince!” The triangle exclaimed, holding out a hand and smiling with his eye when Dipper took it. “Well, let’s get to work!” He shouted as a blue flame engulfed Dipper’s wrist before moving up his body and around his neck.

When the flame vanished, a simple blue choker with a darker blue stone appeared around Dipper’s neck. When he brought a hand to it, the young male felt a strange warmth flow from the necklace and through his body. 

Soon some words began to form in his mind and Dipper mouthed them, finding that they felt right for some reason. “Ursa Guardian, Transform!” He bellowed out.

Time appeared to freeze for Dipper and he went wide eyed as he felt the warmth practically blanket him in a protective cocoon.

Spreading his arms out, he looked in awe as tiny stars appeared and began covering his body. They appeared to meld into his skin as clothes began to appear.

Elbow length sleeves with ruffles at the end attached to a v-neck, but soon the stars flared out into a skirt. Next a pair of boots appeared on his feet. To top it all off, he felt a circlet wrap around his head and secure his bangs over his forehead. Finally, Dipper noticed a mask appear in his hands that had a frilly design. Bringing his hands up, he put the mask on his face.

When time moved again, Dipper noticed only a second passed and he flushed at the amount of pink he was wearing. “What the fuck!?” He shouted, narrowing his eyes at Cipher.

“Hey, I don’t pick the outfit! Though it was traditional for everyone to wear some sort of dress, even I’m wearing a dress of some sort! Also pink is a masculine color,” Cipher argued, narrowing his eye out of annoyance.

“Amazing, how did you perfect this technology? Also, I’m a little concerned that people will recognize him a little easily,” Ford said out of concern.

“It’s magic, and as long as no one witnesses his transformation then no one should recognize him, honestly if you weren’t in the room when he transformed I can guarantee you would not be able to know it was your own nephew,” Cipher explained.

This caused Ford to take more notes in his journal. “Well, may I ask why the magical girl-esque transformation?” He asked, making a sketch of the costume and necklace.

“Because the prince needs more protection, if I am the only line of defense and they somehow get rid of me, then the prince will practically be defenseless. So not only will you be helping me find my prince, you will also be helping me protect him from any danger that appears,” Bill said, pointing a finger at Dipper.

Blinking, Dipper began to go over the pros and cons of doing this. Then again, he already agreed to this, so no going back. At least if he dies it will be a hero’s death.

“Sure, so what’s the first objective?” He asked.

“Basic patrolling, find anything strange or leads to the location, so it’ll be boring in the beginning,” Cipher admitted.

“Ok, let’s go then!” Dipper exclaimed, turning and running out of the ship, feeling more energized than normal, and was it just him or was he running even faster than he usually ran?

Leaping out of the ship, Dipper went wide eyed at the height and started to scream as he began to plummet to the ground. “This is not how I expected to die!” He shouted, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable splat that would end him.

Instead, he felt something warm wrap around him and the sound of shoes hitting the ground that were not his own boots.

When he opened his eyes, Dipper gaped at the sight of another male holding him in his arms. The larger man had white hair that was styled in a pompadour and beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sky.

The male was also wearing a mask, though it was a plain white one. His shirt was a baby blue button up that went well with his white pants. The last thing Dipper noticed was his long cape that looked to hold an entire galaxy in it, clasped around his neck by a turquoise stone with a five pointed star with an eye at the center.

“It isn’t every day I get to catch a falling angel,” the male said, his southern accent almost made Dipper swoon, almost.

“Oh, well, thank you. Yeah, thank you for catching me,” Dipper stuttered out, feeling his face heat up with a blush.

“You’re welcome, I’ll always be here to catch you if you ever fall for me,” the male said, carefully setting Dipper back down on his feet, not knowing how the brunet already missed the warmth the white haired male gave. “In any case, you can call me Masked Star. What, pray tell, is your name?” He asked.

“Oh, well, I’m,” Dipper began, not sure on how to answer the question until a name came to mind. “I’m Prince Ursa, Guardian of the Twin Stars,” he finally said, already feeling the name fit perfectly for some strange reason.

“Well my prince, I hope we will meet again,” Masked Star said, grabbing one of Dipper’s hands and planting a gentle kiss on it before leaving.

At that moment, Ford and Cipher emerged from the ship, Ford panting from the energy exerted to get there as quickly as possible.

“Is superhuman speed normal or something?” He asked after catching his breath.

“Speed, strength, and even the ability to jump high is the standard, so yes,” Cipher answered, noticing the blush on Dipper’s face. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah, I met someone, and I guess I’m Prince Ursa in this form?” Dipper asked, confused by the ordeal that happened with Masked Star. Though it wasn’t an unpleasant ordeal.

“Guardian of the Twin Stars?” Cipher asked quickly, grabbing Dipper by the shoulders and staring at him intensely. Then realization dawned on him and Cipher backed off. “It was destiny, you are destined to be the prince’s bodyguard! This is great! Perhaps if it is true and you are the reincarnated form of that guardian, then we need to unlock your memories as soon as possible!” The triangle exclaimed with glee, spinning around.

“We’re close to finding my prince! No, our prince!” He shouted with pure excitement.

“Well, I guess I’ll go on a patrol now,” Dipper said, turning and jumping into a tree, just barely catching a branch.

“Careful Ursa!” Cipher shouted, floating up and turning towards Ford. “We’ll probably be back by the next meal,” He said in reassurance, following and giving Dipper advice on how to get a better handle on things.

Knowing he could only hope for the best, Ford turned and began to head home. When he passed the statue of Bill, actually now identified as Cipher, the elder noticed a man who looked plain standing there.

The man was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants, and he had black hair that was neatly styled. In his right hand was a bowler hat while the left held a cane.

Despite the man looking very average, Ford felt he was a tad strange when compared to the more colorful residents of Gravity Falls.

When the man turned and looked at Ford, he gave a gentle smile. “My apologies, I got a little lost. Do you know of any shops that sell wands?” He asked.

“If you are thinking Harry Potter then I suggest either California or Florida, maybe even Amazon,” Ford began, more so as a joke than anything. “Though there is a magic shop in town, should be between the laundromat and post office,” he directed, pointing in the direction of the town.

“Thank you very much sir, I will be on my way then,” turning and walking to the direction Ford pointed out.

“How very strange,” the elder mused as he went on his way back to the shack.

*****

Straightening his tie in front of a simple shop, Tad let out a sigh of annoyance at the fact that he needed to wear this disguise. Wishing he could just go around in his squarish shape, the man walked into the shop and blinked at the sight of little kids and elderly men looking around the different things.

Going up to the counter, he noticed a young woman not even paying attention to her surroundings as she focused on her communication device.

“Excuse me miss?” Tad asked out of politeness to get her attention, waiting patiently when she held up a finger before resuming her tapping on the device.

“Tambry! Don’t ignore a customer,” A woman who looked similar to the young woman shouted after walking out from the back room. She then turned her attention towards Tad. “I must apologize for my daughter, how may I help you?” The mother asked.

“I’m looking for a wand, but I can already tell what you have is not what I need, I must apologize,” Tad said, tipping his hat.

“I’m sure we can help you find what you need, how about you give us a description and number and we will call when we find it?” the mom offered.

Smiling at the woman’s kindness, Tad held out a hand. “I’m afraid I don’t have a number and my memory is quite fuzzy, but I must thank you anyway,” he said, flinching when the woman took his hand but instantly let go after a shock.

“Oh my, seems you got me with a buzzer,” she said, laughing it off. “I hope to see you again soon,” she said, waving as Tad left the building.

Turning into an alley, Tad brought out a communication crystal and tapped one of the facets. “My king, when I shook a mortal’s hand an electric shock went through, may I ask why?” He began, holding back his frustration.

“Great job Tad, it seems you have given me my first mortal minion,” was the king’s simple response before he hung up on the other male.

“What the fuck?” Tad asked, figuring he might as well observe the shop and see what the king meant when he said mortal minion.

As the hours passed, Tad noticed something strange about the customers that walked out. They each had a glazed look on their faces, almost like they were possessed.

“Must find,” one said, though their voice mumbled something incoherent.

Shaking his head, Tad knew there was nothing he could do about it, lest he wants to die at the hands of the King and possibly be replaced. 

‘I hope someone will come and fix this mess,’ Tad thought to himself.

*****

Sitting on the roof of the Mystery Shack, Dipper set the plate down and stood up. “That was nice of Ford to get us some food,” he said, finishing off his cola.

“Yeah yeah yeah, can we move along? I’ve been getting a really bad feeling,” Cipher said out of annoyance.

Nodding, Dipper jumped from the roof and into the trees. He then leapt from branch to branch, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior until he saw a person digging around the ground.

Dropping down, he noticed it was Toby Determined. “Toby?” He asked, jumping back when the small man turned with glazed filled eyes.

“Must find,” he began, the rest an incomprehensible mumble.

“Ursa, we have to go!” Cipher shouted, grabbing Dipper by the collar of his dress and dragging him back to the trees, just as Toby slashed a weapon of some sort.

Going wide eyed, Dipper noticed how the weapon looked like a plain black stick with a white tip. “A magician’s wand? He must have gotten that from the magic shop,” he muttered to himself until realization hit him. 

Turning, the male began to leap in the direction of town, eventually moving from the trees to rooftops.

“Wait up!” Cipher shouted, following the brunet until they stopped on the roof of the laundromat. The triangle was surprised to see how people in a similar state as Toby were going back and forth from the magic shop. 

“That looks suspicious,” Cipher commented with concern.

Nodding in agreement, Dipper jumped to the roof of the magic shop and waited for an opening. He then stiffened when he heard a second pair of feet land right behind him.

“I see we meet again, my prince,” A familiar southern drawl voiced out, causing Dipper to relax as he turned and smiled at the white haired male.

“Nice to see you as well, Masked Star,” He greeted. “I take it you are here to help me?” the brunet asked in a hopeful voice. He honestly wasn’t sure how a triangle would be able to help him in this situation, and he really did not want to do this alone. Plus, Masked Star seemed nice enough.

“But of course, I can’t let an angel like you get killed,” Masked Star said in reply with a light smirk.

“Hey, I hate to break up the flirting, but there is an opening,” Cipher pointed out, narrowing his eye in suspicion towards Masked Star. Something about him felt familiar to the triangle, but he could not quite place where.

All he knew was that he did not like the white haired male.

Nodding, the two males and triangle snuck into the building and hid amongst the shelves of wares, observing brainwashed people leaving the back room.

“Something tells me it’s all coming from the back room,” Dipper whispered. “We need a plan.”

Discussing different ideas, Dipper rejected ones that involved one of the three acting as bait because it was far too risky.

They were interrupted, however, by some of the victims scrambling as a being that appeared to only consist of a magician’s cloak, floating top hat, and a hand holding a single magician’s wand.

“Useless! You have failed to locate the wand! I will go get it myself so our king will reward me handsomely!” The being shouted in a feminine sounding voice, one that Dipper recognized almost instantly.

“No way, that’s Tambry’s mom,” Dipper whispered, wincing when the being appeared to hear and turn her direction towards the shelves they were hidden in.

“Intruders, show yourselves before I reveal you myself!” The being shouted.

“Well, it’s now or never,” Masked Star whispered, stepping out with Dipper and Cipher.

“Possessing a friend’s mother and brainwashing people into doing your dirty work, that is something I will not stand! I am Prince Ursa, Guardian of the Stars! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!” He announced.

“What does the moon have to do with anything?” Cipher and the being asked, both showing equal confusion.

“Did you get that from Sailor Moon?” Masked Star asked, looking at the other male with great amusement.

“What? Psh, no,” Dipper said, lengthening the no as his face flushed from embarrassment.

“It doesn’t matter! Attack!” the being ordered, using her wand to levitate the shelves in an attempt to crush the trio.

“This is bad! Really really really bad! Why did I agree to this!?” Dipper shouted as he jumped away from the minions and ducked under shelves. He looked to see Masked Star and Cipher weren’t doing any better.

“Ursa, use your claws, quickly!” Cipher shouted, holding up a barrier to prevent a minion from hitting him with one of the wands, something telling him that if he got hit then it would all be over.

Nodding, Dipper brought his hands up. “Bear Claws!” He shouted as a pair of bear paws appeared on his hands. He then brought them down and got into a position to attack, though he froze when something prodded at his back and a cold feeling went through him.

“Prince Ursa, eh? It’s nice that I get a glimpse into your deepest desires. I will fulfill them if you help me get Alcor’s wand, is it a deal?” a voice whispered seductively into Dipper’s mind.

Narrowing his eyes, the brunet shook his head. “In your dreams, fuckface!” He shouted, turning and smacking the minion that landed the sneak attack.

“How could you have resisted my King’s spell!?” The cloaked being shouted in shock.

“Because I’m a fighter, and it’s time for you to go down,” Dipper said, running and charging up an attack. “Major Bear Slash!” He shouted, swiping at the being and sighing when Tambry’s mom fell out of the cloak, which turned to dust.

“And done,” the brunet said, sighing with relief when the minions lost consciousness.

Running towards Dipper, Masked STar began to look him over with worry. “Oh my goodness, are you ok? I thought you were a goner when that minion got you,” he gushed out.

Flushing, Dipper nodded and smiled at the taller male. “I’m fine, though I am a little tired,” he admitted.

“Yeah, we should head home, thanks for your help,” Cipher said, though the last part was with slight sarcasm because he felt the white haired male did very little to actually help.

“Be careful,” Masked Star said, turning and leaving the area.

Waving goodbye, Dipper smiled and followed Cipher back to the Shack. “I’m beat,” he groaned, stretching as he landed on the roof of the shack.

“Yeah, get some rest,” Cipher said, going in through the window.

Smiling, Dipper let the transformation fade before going into the Shack. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do with Mabel in the morning because, honestly, there was no way in hell he was keeping this a secret from her.

What the male did not realize was that a single eye with bat wings was watching the entire thing.

*****

Watching the feed from his throne, the king turned his attention to Tad. “It appears one of the guardians has awakened, meaning the prince will awaken soon,” He began.

“Yes my king, and what are we to do about Prince Ursa?” He asked.

“I want you to keep an eye on him, that boy has a will that is too powerful for my liking. Find a weakness and report it to me,” He ordered.

“Of course,” Tad said with a bow, a little worried for what the king has planned.

As soon as the square left, the king replayed the image of Dipper de-transforming with curiosity. “I never knew there was a Prince Ursa, how peculiar,” he mused lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> The reason why memories are fuzzy for Cipher is because in Sailor Moon, Luna could barely remember anything. She didn't even remember Endymion until towards the end when Princess Serenity was revealed. Hence why he doesn't remember killing Masked Star.
> 
> The projection of Prince Alcor is a reference to Prince Demande's projection of Neo Queen Serenity.
> 
> Finally, it's canon that Dipper has a will of titanium. So of course silly mind control wouldn't work.


	3. Episode 2: Get Schooled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to learn possible weaknesses other than family, the king sends a different minion to take on Prince Ursa where he would be most vulnerable, High School!

Walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen, Dipper let out a yawn as he sat next to his twin sister, Mabel Pines. “Good morning,” he greeted, smiling as he remembered the dreams he had that night.

“You look like you had a good sleep, any dreams about a special someone?” Mabel teased, elbowing the shorter brunet whilst grinning.

Semi regretting telling his sister about what happened two days ago, Dipper flushed when he remembered the dream about Masked Star, and how they were about to kiss when his alarm went off.

“You know, with how you described your little knight in shining armor, I’m going to bet it’s Gideon,” Mabel teased, laughing at the look of pure horror that appeared on Dipper’s face.

“No way! That little gremlin is nothing like Masked Star, who is polite and kind and very noble. Gideon is a liar and a cheater, plus he tried manipulating you when we were twelve,” he countered.

“Don’t remind me,” the female groaned, remembering when the younger boy had a thing for her. His persistence was annoying and she could not deal with the social manipulation.

Plus she witnessed him trying to kill her brother numerous times, which really ruined any chances the boy had with her, no that he even had a chance.

Floating in, Cipher looked at the bags sitting next to Dipper and Mabel in confusion. “What are those?” he asked

“Oh shit, can’t believe I forgot to tell you,” Dipper began, scratching the back of his head. “Mabel and I have to go to school,” he explained.

“What’s school? Why do you have to go there?” The triangle asked, prodding at the bags.

“A place I like to call hell. It has many people our age stuffed in a room where people who are much older than us try and teach us things that we may or may not need in the future,” Mabel blurted out before Dipper can answer. “Also it’s mandatory for people who aren’t adults,” She concluded.

“Eh, she’s pretty accurate with that description,” Dipper said, chuckling at the big grin that appeared on Mabel’s face.

Blinking, Cipher simply shrugged. “Well, I guess we’ll have to patrol when you get back,” He said and a dejected voice, turning and floating out of the room.

Shrugging, the twins finished their breakfast before going with Stan to the school.

“Now, if you see Gideon at all, punch him for for me,” The elderly man wearing a black suit with a maroon fez said, grinning when the twins nodded.

“I’ll make sure to get him in that stupid face of his,” Dipper grumbled, glaring out the window and at the building.

“I’ll kick him in the dick cause he’s a dick!” Mabel exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

“Well, have a good day!” Stan shouted once the two left and he drove off.

Waving at their great uncle, the twins ran into the building and towards their lockers. However, they stopped when they saw a rainbow painted on one of them.

“Gideon,” they both grumbled out of annoyance as Dipper opened the vandalized locker.

“Honestly, ever since that asshole outed me last semester, I’ve had to clean up more vandalization than before. Plus the LGBT Club keeps asking me to join them when I already have a club,” the male grumbled.

Turning and seeing if she could locate the culprit, Mabel narrowed her eyes when she saw the white pompadour wearing jerk approach. “Well speak of the devil and he will show,” she mumbled.

“Like my little addition to your locker, Pines? I’d’ve thought you would simply adore it,” the asshole, Gideon Gleeful, greeted with his stupid country accent.

‘I prefer Masked Star’s accent over this jerk’s, and he pulls off the white pompadour way better,’ Dipper thought, bringing a fist up.

“I suggest you back off, Gleeful, because our uncle told us to punch on sight if we see you,” he warned, grinning when Mabel brought up her own fists.

Holding his hands up in defense, Gideon took a step back. “Not my face!” He shouted, turning and running away because he knew, despite being scrawny as fuck, Dipper knew how to throw a punch that can leave bruises for a long time.

In fact, Gideon was sure the smaller male broke one of his ribs the last time he antagonized him. Which just so happened to be last semester.

Smiling when the other male left, Dipper finished gathering his things and shut the locker before turning towards Mabel. “Sorry sis, but I have to go to T.V. Production for morning announcements,” he said.

“Have fun! Will you be on the afternoon announcements as well?” Mabel asked, knowing that if he did then he would be late to their club.

“More than likely, since the usual announcers decided to skip today, you know how seniors are,” Dipper said, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

“Alright, hope there isn’t an attack!” Mabel shouted as a farewell.

“Way to jinx us,” Dipper muttered, turning and heading to his classroom to start up the morning announcements.

*****

“Oh Tad, care to tell me what you found out about our new little friend?” The king asked the square as he lounged in his throne, shrouded in darkness.

“Yes, his real name is Mason Pines, but he goes by the name Dipper for a reason I have yet to decipher. He also has a twin sister named Mabel and they live with their great uncles,” the square began.

“That’s all basic shit, what are his weaknesses?” The king asked, gold eyes flashing red for a bit out of annoyance.

If he had a mouth in this form, Tad knows he would be biting his lip. “Well, he cares about his family, so maybe we can use them? Also he is what the mortals call a geek, especially when it comes to the paranormal,” he continued, hoping that he wouldn’t get killed instantly for not providing something good.

“Seriously? Here I thought he would be of interest, but it’s all the same things with these mortals, fucking family,” the king grumbled, waving a hand out of annoyance. “Just hold his sister hostage or whatever, nothing important enough for my involvement,” he said, leaning back.

“Yes, my king,” Tad said, turning and leaving the evil lair.

“Hey Taddy! So how did things go with King Grumpy?” a grey diamond with boots and gloves greeted the square, his one eye showing excitement that matched his grin that showed off a pair of buck teeth.

“Be careful Kryptos, you know how the king is with your nicknames,” Tad whispered harshly, his single eye shifting back and forth in concern. “Anyway, he wants me to use Prince Ursa’s sister as a hostage, but,” he began, stopping. 

Last time he accidentally got an innocent mortal involved in this mess with a single handshake. He honestly wasn’t sure if he could get another mortal involved.

“I can do it instead, since we all know you don’t like getting your hands dirty,” Kryptos offered, holding up a crystal and grinning. “After all, I went and designed something that can hold a malevolent influence, I just need to charge it and pass it onto a mortal,” he explained.

Knowing what the diamond meant, Tad pressed a hand to the crystal and watched as it turned from a clear color to a neon green color. “That is impressive,” he admitted.

“But of course, I am a genius after all,” Kryptos bragged, floating towards the exit. “Well, time to go cause mayhem,” he said, leaving the evil lair.

*****

Taking on the form of a small child wearing a propeller hat and a simple t-shirt and shorts, Kryptos stretched and began walking around the town. “Who to strike?” he asked himself until he saw a building labeled as “Gravity Falls High.”

Smirking with glee, Kryptos went inside and began looking around until a tall elderly woman stopped him.

“Young man, you do not look old enough to be in here,” she scolded, pressing a hand to his back.

Knowing that this woman would be the perfect target, Kryptos let out some fake tears. “I’m sorry ma’am, it’s just,” he sniffled for added effect, “it’s just that my big brother forgot this crystal for a science class,” he explained, holding the green gem out.

“Oh dear, I’ll deliver it to him if you need, what is his name?” she asked, taking the crystal before freezing as the green essence went right into her skin.

Grinning maliciously, Kryptos shook his head. “You mortals are some of the dumbest beings I have ever seen,” he said, watching as the lady’s body vanished before being replaced by that of a being with rulers for arms and legs, and a paper body and head.

“What can I do for you?” the being asked.

“Schooler, that seems like a fitting name, I want you to find Mabel Pines and hold her hostage until Prince Ursa appears, then I want you to try and put him under our king’s influence,” Kryptos ordered, pointing down the hall.

“Of course my lord,” Schooler said, turning and heading to the classrooms.

“I think I’ll stick around and watch,” Kryptos said, letting his human form fade away before floating after Schooler.

*****

Running down the halls with a cart full of books, Dipper shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at Gideon. “Why did the teacher have to send us both to the library?” he asked with distaste.

“I don’t know, probably because he wants to see a fight or something,” the taller male grumbled, walking behind Dipper at a much slower pace. “Also can you slow the fuck down?”

“And risk spending more unnecessary time with you? Hell no,” Dipper remarked, freezing when he noticed a being that appeared to be made of rulers and papers fly by. “What the?” he asked.

Going wide eyed, Gideon rand up and pushed Dipper into the cart and began running. “Nope nope nope! I’ve seen the news about those monsters, I ain’t sticking around for this!” He shouted, inadvertently grabbing the being’s attention.

“What the hell Gleeful!?” Dipper shouted venomously, looking over the taller male’s large frame and sighing at the being. ‘Not again,’ He thought.

Shoving the cart into the custodian’s room, Gideon turned and resumed fleeing from the being.

Rubbing his temples as he got out of the cart, Dipper checked outside and sighed with relief when the being floated past the room. “I swear, he is nothing like Masked Star. Don’t know where Mabel got that comparison,” he sighed, pressing a finger against his necklace.

“Hi there! You must be Prince Ursa!” A grey diamond greeted as it pried the door opened and grinned at Dipper, causing the brunet to pale. “Oh, there is nothing for you to fear from me! Though I’m not sure about your sister, after all our king ordered us to use her as a hostage to get you to join us or something,” the diamond explained.

“Oh, silly me, my name’s Kryptos, and it was nice meeting you Dipper!” Kryptos waved before floating away.

Many thoughts were going through Dipper’s head in that moment. Most of which consisted of ‘What the Fuck?’ until the words of using Mabel struck him.

“Oh hell fucking no! Ursa Guardian, Transform!” He shouted, feeling the familiar warmth of the transformation.

As soon as he was fully transformed, Prince Ursa bolted in the direction the being went and saw it cornering Gideon.

“Ugh, I guess I have to rescue him,” he grumbled, knowing he would be a really shitty hero if he let Gideon die. ‘He’s still an asshole though,’ He thought, tackling the being to the ground before turning to Gideon.

“Hey kid, you better go while I take care of this,” he said in a stern voice, taking note of the light blush that appeared on the boy’s face. ‘Please don’t tell me he thinks I’m a girl.’

“Oh, um, yeah, of course sir,” he said, turning and running away from the battle.

Turning and summoning his bear hands, Dipper narrowed his eyes. “My name is Prince Ursa, and you dare interrupt a peaceful school day? That I won’t stand for!” He shouted.

“Oh this is going to be fun! Schooler, forget the girl, why not see if you can take out our little friend?” Kryptos ordered, pointing towards the brunet.

Standing up, Schooler shot some papers at Prince Ursa. “No running in the halls! Detention for you, little prince!” She shouted, attempting to smack Dipper’s wrist with one of her ruler limbs.

Blocking the attacks, Dipper narrowed his eyes with annoyance. “Is that all you got?” He asked, preparing to charge up an attack.

Turning towards the eyebat that appeared, Kryptos shrugged. “I guess our king wants to watch this,” he mused lightly, watching as Prince Ursa gave a final attack that purified the woman Kryptos used. “He is pretty strong, though inexperienced,” he admitted, turning and flying away.

Panting, Dipper glared at Kryptos. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, crouching down in preparation to attack.

“Just to work on the crystals, after all it seems the source may not have been strong enough. Enjoy this victory, because I promise it will be the last one you enjoy when against me,” he said, leaving the building and heading towards the lair.

Letting his transformation fade, Dipper brought a hand to his forehead and sighed. “Now I know why identities need to remain hidden,”he grumbled, taking a step forward before falling to his knees. “What the-?” he asked before he fell unconscious.

*****

“Kryptos, do you have a proper explanation?” the king asked, gold eyes showing absolutely zero amusement.

“Yes, it seems that influencing powers you gave to Tad become weakened when transferred to another source, like a crystal or a mortal. So my conclusion is that when your influencing powers go to Tad, they weaken when transferred to another source,” Kryptos began explaining, stopping when the king held up a hand.

“Get to the point,” the king ordered.

“Yes, well, I will just say that the powers of influence are strongest when you use it on someone directly, slightly weaker when Tad uses it, and even weaker when it goes from Tad to a crystal to a mortal, so someone with a strong will can easily resist something that goes through multiple transfers, but probably not from the source,” Kryptos finished.

“I see, so if I or Tad went against Prince Ursa ourselves then he would not be a threat?” the king asked.

“That is my hypothesis,” Kryptos agreed.

“Heh, find a way to make the crystals stronger because who knows how much longer Tad will be with us,” the king ordered.

“Yes, my king,” Kryptos said with a bow, turning and leaving the throne room.

“So, how did it go?” Tad asked.

Grinning, Kryptos set a hand against Tad’s back. “It went alright, I know how to make things go better for us,” he said, turning and going through a door marked by a golden diamond.

“I hope so, for all of our sakes,” Tad said with a sigh.

*****

Sitting up, DIpper looked and sighed with relief when he was in the nurse’s office. He then groaned when he saw Gideon sitting in the chair by his bed. “Great, I must be in hell,” he mumbled.

“Way to greet your savior,” Gideon snapped, glaring back at DIpper.

Raising an eyebrow, Dipper remembered when Gideon had a blush on his face after Prince Ursa rescued him. He then shuddered at the idea. “Says the coward who blushed when a guy in a dress rescued him,” he teased, going wide eyed when Gideon flushed. ‘No fucking way.’

“Shut up Pines! You have no right to make fun of me for being Bi! Wait,” Gideon shouted, freezing when he realized what he just said.

Smirking, Dipper turned and locked eyes with his sister, who was holding her cell phone.

“Hey Mabes, you gonna send me the video?” He asked, grinning at the look of horror on Gideon’s face, especially when his phone vibrated.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Gideon snarled out.

“What? Post this on the internet? Why, I wouldn’t dream of it! Though, I know one sure fire way you can convince me not to, yet,” Dipper said.

“Anything!” Gideon pleaded.

“Clean up the paint on my locker and never vandalize it ever again,” Dipper stated with a smirk.

Glaring, Gideon got up and stormed out of the room.

Walking in, Mabel shook her head at her brother. “Care to tell me what happened?” she asked, sitting on the side of the bed with a look of concern.

Sighing, Dipper leaned back. “I’ll tell you when we get home, when we have Cipher cornered for questions,” he said.

Nodding, Mabel shot out a text to the leader of their club. “Well, I guess we’ll be missing club then,” she said.

Smiling, Dipper closed his eyes and wondered why he fainted after the battle, and why it seemed so much easier than the previous battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:  
> Since Dipper wants to run his own Ghost Hunting show, I figured he would sign up for T.V. Production as an elective in hopes of learning the inner workings of shows and stuff.
> 
> Dipper and Mabel are both in the paranormal club because Dipper loves the supernatural, and Mabel joined in hopes of possibly meeting a hot vampire. (That's what Dipper told Mabel to get her to join with him)
> 
> It was shown in the episode "Irrational Treasure" that Dipper has nothing against getting revenge, so of course he would blackmail Gideon.
> 
> When it comes to "Influence" as I like to call turning someone evil, it works like how energy is transferred. The king transferred his ability to Tad, which is a little weaker. By Tad transferring it to Tambry's mom, it became weaker for her to use it. Then one of her minions tried it on Dipper, and it was weak enough that he could easily brush it off. Since Tad put some in a crystal for Kryptos to use, it became about the same strength as Tambry's mom, which weakened when transferred to Schooler. I hope this clears up any confusion about "Influence"


	4. Episode 3: Enter, Pegasus Knight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting Cipher on the results of the previous battle, Dipper learns the importance of gaining allies. Perhaps it's time to awaken Pegasus Knight?

As soon as the twins entered the shack, both turned towards the triangle in a toga with narrowed eyes.

“We have some questions for you,” Dipper began, pointing a finger at Cipher. “I had to handle another being, this time all alone, and I fainted after my transformation wore off,” he explained.

“We want to know why,” Mabel said, crossing his arms against her chest.

Blinking, Cipher sighed. “It’s because you were alone, the more allies you have, the easier the battles will be,” he said, turning his eye to one of Mabel’s stuffed animals lying against the ground. “Can I see that bear?” He asked, pointing to the toy wearing a black bowtie and tophat.

Handing the bear over, Mabel gasped in horror when the triangle ripped off the accessories. “Why would you do that to Billy!?” She shouted, glaring at Cipher.

“Because this toga feels really out of date,” Cipher said, removing said article and putting on the bowtie and tophat. “You know, I actually like this look,” He mused lightly, staring at himself in the mirror.

Starting to feel himself get annoyed, Dipper let out a sigh. “Can we please get back on topic? How do we get more allies?” He asked.

Rolling his eye, Cipher held up a hand and summoned his blue flames until they morphed into a purple bracelet. “Since you asked so nicely, this is Pegasus Knight’s bracelet, whoever it attaches to is the new Pegasus Knight,” he said, tossing the bracelet at Dipper.

Catching the accessory, Dipper nodded. “Thanks,” he said, looking down at the bracelet and noticing a constellation in the jewel. He then wondered if there was a similar constellation on his necklace.

“I’m only doing this so it will be easier to find and protect the prince, I honestly don’t care what happens to you,” Cipher admitted, straightening the bowtie.

“Wow, that really makes me feel better,” Dipper said with sarcasm, going up the stairs and into his bedroom. He then opened his laptop and looked over the bracelet.

“He said our next ally is called Pegasus Knight,” he mumbled, typing into the search bar a full list of constellations until he found a page on Pegasus.

“Wait, if our theme is stars, then,” he then groaned. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” He shouted, remembering another name for the Big Dipper being Ursa Major.

*****

Humming as he made blue flames dance around the room, the king let out a wistful sigh as he stared at the projection of the prince from so long ago. “Oh my dear little prince, sweet little Alcor, when will you show yourself to me?” he whispered in a tone that was almost singing.

He then made the flames and projection vanish as soon as the purple square floated into the room. The king narrowed his eyes at the smaller being with distrust. He just knew any day Tad would decide to leave him, and it was coming soon. ‘I can smell the betrayal coming, any day now,’ he thought, feeling that the square will usurp whatever power he has acquired, maybe even steal the prince away from him.

“My king, may I ask what you need of me?” Tad asked, keeping his eye lowered out of respect and submission.

“There seems to be plans for our little friend to gain more allies, thus increasing their strength. I want you, personally, to influence him. If this fails, then I want his stupidly stubborn head on a spike,” the king ordered.

Wincing at the gruesomeness of that order, Tad simply bobbed himself in a nod. “Yes, my king,” he said, turning and leaving the throne room.

Making the image of the prince appear again, the king let out a sigh. “My dear prince, when will you appear before me?” He asked softly, summoning his blue flames that briefly lit up a small part of his face, showing a black horn and dark skin that clashed with what yellow hair could be seen.

*****

“Dipper! You won’t believe this!” Mabel shouted, slamming her brother’s door open while waving around a newspaper.

“What is it?” He asked, sitting up from his bed and letting out a yawn, not even phased by the rude awakening. He has been getting a lot of those lately.

Shoving the paper in his face, Mabel held a small spark in her eyes that reminded Dipper of when they were almost thirteen, how the girl would give another that look.

When he looked at the paper, Dipper went wide eyed at the picture of a familiar fake blonde. “No fucking way! Pacifica is coming back? Awesome!” He exclaimed, remembering when the two of them fought a ghost together and kind of developed a friendship afterwards.

“Dipper! She’s our biggest rival you dumb dumb,” Mabel whined, plopping down on his bed and grinning. “There is no fraternizing with the enemy,” she said.

“Oh, like that brief time when you were friends with Gideon?” Dipper sassed, chuckling when a pillow was chucked at his face. “Worth it.”

Sticking her tongue out, Mabel got off of the bed and ran down the stairs to get a quick breakfast.

Shaking his head, Dipper looked over the newspaper before following his twin down the stairs. He simply ignored the floating triangle as he made a piece of toast.

“Someone’s chipper, you excited for your girlfriend being in town?” Stan teased, smacking the boy on the back while laugh.

Shaking his head, Dipper joined in on the laughter. “Seriously Stan? We’ve been over this,” he said, catching the toast and putting butter on it.

“I know, I just have to pick on you about it,” Stan said in response, turning and shaking his head as Ford came up and began scanning Cipher. “Holy cow Ford, why don’t you just take the alien down to your lab?” 

“I tried,” Ford stated simply, jotting down the results into his journal, shuddering with how it was just the day after they met Cipher that he tried bringing the triangle to his lab for study.

Shrugging, DIpper went up the stairs and picked up the bracelet Cipher gave him. “Hopefully I’ll find our newest ally today,” he mumbled, pocketing the piece of jewelry.

As he went back down, Dipper raised an eyebrow at how Cipher summoned a shield that was currently pressing Ford against the wall. “Do I even want to know?” He asked.

“He was getting into my personal space and touching me, only the prince is allowed to touch me like that!” Cipher answered, narrowing his single eye at Ford. “Do it again and I will not hesitate to dismember you,” he said with a venomous tone.

“Got it,” Ford groaned out, sighing with relief when he was released. He then made a not in his journal too not touch the triangle under any circumstances.

Shaking his head, Dipper went with Mabel to Stan’s car.

*****

Walking into the high school, Pacifica gave a look of pure distaste. “Fucking public schools, gross,” she mumbled, looking around until she saw a familiar beat up old car and two heads of brown walking out.

She then walked over and waved at the twins. “Dipper!” She shouted, pulling the shorter teen into a brief hug.

“Hey Paz,” Dipper greeted with a smile.

Pacifica then turned her attention to the female twin and raised an eyebrow. “And, was it Maple?” She asked before letting out a laugh. “I’m kidding Mabel, it’s great to see a friend and a rival again,” she admitted.

“But of course Pacifica, perhaps we can start up with mini golf after school?” Mabel offered, grinning at the blonde girl.

“It would be my pleasure,” Pacifica agreed, though she did notice a bit of purple poking out of Dipper’s pocket. “Hey Dip, what’s that? A new phone case?” She asked.

Jumping back, Dipper flushed as he took the bracelet out. “No, just something I was going to give someone, though I guess it matches your outfit,” he admitted, noting how Pacifica was wearing a purple jacket with a pin in the shape of a pegasus.

“Yeah, I does match my jacket,” Pacifica admitted, looking at the bracelet closely. “Where did you get it?” she asked.

“Um, well,” Dipper flushed slightly until he gained an annoyed look on his face when he saw Gideon pass by. 

Not even thinking, Dipper just passed the bracelet onto Pacifica as he followed the white haired male who was holding a suspicious looking bucket. “I swear, if he’s,” he grumbled.

Raising an eyebrow, Pacifica looked at the bracelet and blinked when it just snapped onto her wrist tightly. “That’s weird,” she said before looking at the time. “Fuck, I gotta go, tell your brother I’ll see him later,” she said, waving goodbye to Mabel as she rushed to the waiting limo.

Shaking her head, Mabel turned and was about to follow her brother until she noticed a group of tiny men harassing a much taller male who looked strangely average to her. She then noticed that the tiny men were wearing red hats and overalls.

Shaking her head, the girl figured it would be fine if she was late to class because of rescuing someone from a group of gnomes.

“Hey!” She shouted, running over and pulling out a dog whistle and holding it up. “You gnomes better back off, or else!” She shouted, smirking when the group got onto all fours and ran away out of fear.

Looking at the man with simple black hair, bowler hat, and wearing a black tie with a white dress shirt, Mabel held out a hand. “Are you ok?” She asked.

Nodding, the man got up, completely ignoring the offered hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you,” he said, smiling softly.

“You’re welcome! Well, I have to go now, just remember to use a dog whistle or a leaf blower if the gnomes go after you,” she said, grabbing his hand in a shake before running off.

Paling, Tad began to fear what he had inadvertently done to the poor girl. He only wanted to influence the gnomes to get a large enough army to distract Prince Ursa, but now.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, turning and shifting back into his square shape as he followed the gnomes, knowing he would have to deal with the girl at some other point.

*****

Sitting at the lunch table with his sister, Dipper paled when he realized he accidentally gave the bracelet to Pacifica. “Mabel, I just fucked up,” he groaned, slamming his head against the table.

“How so?” She asked, twisting a dark purple ring on her finger. When Dipper asked her about it, she said it just appeared out of nowhere.

“I gave Pacifica the bracelet Cipher gave me, you know, the one that belonged to my new ally?” he said, banging his own fists against his head.

“Aw, Pines is a masochist!” Gideon shouted from his own table, laughing with the two football players seated with him.

Shaking his head, Dipper shoved the rest of his lunch in his mouth and turned to Mabel. “I’m going to sneak out and get the bracelet back from Pacifica, I’ll see you later,” he whispered, throwing away his trash and leaving the cafeteria.

Shaking her head, Mabel rubbed her temples as a headache began to form, though when he touched the ring it faded away. She then noticed Gideon suddenly get up and also leave the cafeteria. “Weird,” she mumbled, finishing and deciding to just go to class.

*****

Looking at the passing trees, Pacifica let out a sigh until she noticed the bracelet. “I swear if this thing is cursed then I’m going to murder him,” she grumbled, jumping when something slammed into the limo, causing it to crash against a tree.

Looking out the window, she screamed at the sight of a giant gnome with ashy grey skin. “Fuck!” She shouted, pulling out her phone and calling Dipper. “Pick up damn it!”

Shaking when a fist slammed against the roof, Pacifica set a hand against the bracelet and gasped when she was enveloped in a comforting warmth that began to calm her down.

Looking up, the girl became determined as she opened the door and stepped out. “Hey ugly!” She shouted, glaring at the giant gnome before holding a hand up, feeling it was the right thing to do as words came forth. “Pegasus Guardian, Transform!” she shouted.

Being enveloped in a bright light, Pacifica gasped as purple armor that looked like the kind a knight would wear. Feeling her hair tighten, the blonde felt what happened and raised an eyebrow at how it was secured into a bun until fluttering caught her attention as she saw white feathered wings form.

When time resumed moving, Pacifica shook her head at the outfit change. “What, am I in a magical girl anime now?” she asked, jumping out of the way when the giant gnome attempted to punch her. “Well, I guess it’s time to see what I can do now.”

*****

Running down the streets, Dipper shuddered as he felt like multiple eyes were on him until he looked up and saw a purple square. “Great, another enemy,” he grumbled, remembering his encounter with Kryptos.

“I must apologize, but my king is after the thing you are searching for, and he sees you as a threat unless you ally with us,” the square explained.

“Like hell I would join you! Ursa Guardian, Transform!” Dipper shouted, summoning his bear hands as soon as he finished transforming.

Holding up his umbrella to block the attack, Tad pressed a finger against Dipper’s cheek, hoping that it would work. He was not surprised to find the male glaring at him. 

“I had a feeling it wouldn’t work, I’m sorry to say, but I have to kill you,” the square said, floating back as he pressed a button on his umbrella to summon a blade from it.

Getting into a stance, the two waited for someone to make the first move until rustling caught their attention as a girl wearing purple armor crashed through the foliage, followed by a giant gnome.

Looking at the girl, Dipper went wide eyed. “Pacifica!?” He shouted out of pure shock, only to flush when the girl looked and started laughing at him.

“Oh my god Dipper, you look ridiculous!” The girl shouted before looking at the square. “What’s his deal?” she then asked, tightening her grip on the sword.

“I see you have awakened Pegasus Knight, such a shame that you will have to die,” Tad sighed out, shaking his body as if he were shaking his head.

Narrowing his eyes, Dipper brought up his weapon and began to charge up an attack as Pacifica continued attacking the giant gnome.

“I could use a little help!” She shouted, just barely getting out of the way of an attack.

Turning his attention to the gnome, Dipper jumped at the sound of metal against metal. When he turned, he gasped at the sight of Masked Star holding a sword against Tad’s umbrella-blade.

“I’ll distract him while you and winged girl take on the monster!” Masked Star shouted, pushing Tad back with narrowed eyes.

Nodding, Dipper turned and joined Pacifica in taking out the gnome.

“Pegasi Stone Blast!” Pacifica shouted, swiping the blade towards the gnome, causing its legs to turn to stone as Dipper brought his claws down its face.

Watching at the gnome began to dissipate, soon replaced by all the gnomes of the forest, Dipper and Pacifica turned their attention back to Tad and Masked Star.

Noticing that the gnome was defeated and that he is outnumbered, Tad retracted the blade. “It seems I won’t be able to win this time, but remember I have orders to kill you unless you agree to join us,” he said, floating out of reach before leaving.

Shaking his head, Dipper turned and smiled at Masked Star. “Hey, uh, thanks for saving me again,” he said.

“But of course my prince, what kind of knight would I be?” Masked STar said, pulling Dipper’s hand up and planting a kiss on it.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure I’m the knight here,” Pacifica said, raising an eyebrow before holding back a snicker at a thought that entered her mind. ‘No fucking way,’ she thought.

When Masked Star left, Dipper and Pacifica allowed for their transformations to fade. “I guess that bracelet was meant for you,” the boy admitted.

Nodding, Pacifica grinned at her friend. “You like him,” she teased, grinning at the blush that formed on Dipper’s face. “You do know he looks and sounds exactly like Gideon, right?” she asked.

Giving a look of pure disgust, Dipper shook his head. “Hell fucking no, Maksed Star and Gideon are two completely different people! Their personalities don’t match up at all!” He shouted, turning and pretending to puke, grinning when Pacifica started to laugh.

“Ok, I will never suggest the idea ever again,” she said, patting her friend on the back. “So, I take it we should go hang out?” she suggested.

Checking the time Dipper shrugged. “Yeah, I mean there’s no point in going back to school, plus I have Mabel covering for me.”

*****

Leaning back in his throne, the king held up a glowing blue hand that created a force holding Tad in place. “I gave you a simple order, kill him if he still resists, and yet you allowed for him to gain a new ally,” the king snapped, tightening his hold on the square.

“My king, I can explain,” Tad began, getting cut off as the king added more pressure.

“I do not want any of your excuses! Though, I guess I’ll have to keep an eye on the girl you touched, since my influence hasn’t affected her yet,” he mused, waving to show an image of Mabel twisting the ring with a worried look on her face.

“Until we know what she is capable of, I will be sending Pyronica to do the job for you,” the king said, waving towards a feminine looking being that appeared to be made entirely of pink flames.

Bowing, Pyronica grinned. “I will not let you down, my king,” she said, vanishing behind flames.

“As for you Tad, I want you to work with Kryptos in making the crystals more efficient,” the king ordered.

“Yes, my king,” Tad said, leaving the throne room.

Looking at the image of Mabel, the king smirked when he noticed the ring had the symbol of a shooting star on the stone. “So it seems Stardust will awaken soon, glad to see Prince Alcor’s cousin will be on our side,” he mused, changing the image to that of Alcor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-  
> Cipher finally gets his infamous Bow tie and Top hat combo!  
> Ford starts to take note of how dangerous Cipher truly is, but he won't come to any conclusions quite yet.  
> You also get a small hint of the king's true appearance, and possibly more on his true self. I did give him blue flames for a reason after all.  
> I went and made Pacifica the Pegasus Knight because I wanted to keep with the Star/Constellation theme and needed one of a four legged creature that is associated with warriors, like the Llama. So I decided to go with the Pegasus.  
> The symbol on Mabel's ring is that of her symbol on the Cipher Wheel, which is pretty obvious.  
> Now none of the king's minions will try and influence Dipper cause the king labeled it as impossible, and finds killing him will probably be a much easier way of getting rid of him.


	5. Episode 4: Not So Mini MiniGolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after Pacifica awakens as Pegasus Knight, she and Dipper notice Mabel is beginning to feel down lately, so they decide to take her minigolfing.

Sitting in the living room of the Mystery Shack with Pacifica and Cipher, Dipper stretched. “So Cipher, why did you call this meeting again?” He asked.

“For a couple reasons, first is how did you even recognize each other? The magic should have prevented instant recognition,” Cipher said, narrowing an eye out of suspicion.

Smirking, Pacifica made a flicking motion towards the triangle. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She asked, snickering when the triangle turned red. “He’s so cute, must be the cute animal companion,” she stage-whispered to Dipper, grinning when Cipher turned a darker shade of red.

Laughing in agreement, Dipper looked and noticed Mabel walk down. “Hey sis!” He greeted, though a little confused when she simply shrugged and walked by, rubbing her finger. “Weird,” he mumbled.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Pacifica offered, getting up.

Dipper simply nodded before turning to Cipher who returned to his yellow color. “To answer your question, I remembered Pacifica was the last person to have the bracelet you gave me, I’m pretty sure she knew me because we’re pretty close friends, and she probably thought this would be the kind of thing I would get involved in,” he admitted, shaking his head.

“Fair enough, though we do need to get you and Pacifica in better shape, can’t have you dying yet,” Cipher said, smiling with his eye.

Shrugging off the ominous thing Cipher said, Dipper went upstairs to do some research. 

Looking around, Cipher blinked when Ford entered the room. “What now?” He asked.

“I’m starting to doubt your trustworthiness, especially with what you just said about Dipper dying,” Ford began, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “I do not know what your game is, but I suggest you began to care about the well being of my nephew, or there will be hell to pay.”

“Listen Ford, the only person I care about is Prince Alcor, no one else. If Dipper dies then I won’t feel any remorse, but I’ll keep what you said in mind until we find the prince,” Cipher explained, turning and leaving the room.

“For your sake I hope you start giving a damn,” Ford mumbled, going down to his lab.

*****

When Pacifica went into the kitchen after Mabel, she noticed a strange aura surrounding the brunette. Though when she rubbed her eyes the aura vanished, like it was simply a figment of her imagination.

“Hey Mabel, what’s up?” she asked, trying to play nice for now since she would be seeing the other girl more often.

Looking at Pacifica, Mabel grinned. “Nothing really, though I do kind of want to go play mini golf,” she suggested, a familiar fire appearing in her eyes.

“Heh, you’re on!” Pacifica agreed with a smirk showing on her face.

When Dipper entered the kitchen for a soda, he let out a sigh at the practical sparks that went between his sister and his best friend. “So, what’s the contest this time?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Mini golf,” the girls deadpanned, both grinning when Dipper did a spit take.

“Seriously!? What about the Lil’Puttians? Last time they tried to kill us,” he asked, shivering at the memories. All over a stupid sticker.

When the two girls simply grinned in response, Dipper knew there was no getting out of this.

*****

Bowing to her king, Pyronica held back a smirk as she waited for him to address her.

“Pyronica, tell me your progress,” The king ordered.

“Yes, I found a place with these tiny ball shaped creatures who are guarding a supposed relic, I am suspecting it may be the prince’s wand,” she explained.

“Excellent, I want you to take it from them then,” the king ordered.

“With pleasure, my king,” she said, vanishing in her standard pink flames.

Leaning back, the king summoned an eyebat to keep an eye on Pyronica. “Let’s see if she can succeed where Tad has failed,” he mused, resting his face into the palm of one of his hands out of boredom.

*****

Upon arriving at the miniature golf course, Dipper groaned at the sight of Gideon. “Why the fuck does he have to be here?” he asked.

“I like to say it’s fate, since he looks like you-know-who,” Pacifica teased whilst Mabel snickers. They then high-fived each other before going back to a glaring contest.

Shaking his head, Dipper decided it would be best to ignore the white haired boy for now. ‘Though if he approaches, then I’m not holding back,’ he thought to himself.

Once the girls got their clubs, Dipper decided to watch the action. He honestly didn’t cheer for either of them because he would rather not pick a side at the moment.

“Quite a fierce, but also adorable, rivalry,” a strange woman commented from Dipper’s left. She had a rosy complexion and shocking pink hair that reminded Dipper of flames. She also wore a headband with a unicorn horn on it, making Dipper question if the woman is a tourist because everyone knew unicorns were fucking assholes.

“Yeah, they’ve had this thing going on since we were twelve,” he admitted, blinking when he noticed a living golf ball appear and point a pencil threateningly at him.

When the woman noticed the golf ball, she smirked and picked him up. “Look at this little guy,” she cooed, holding the golf ball to her face, not even fazed when he poked her eye with the pencil. 

Wincing, Dipper shook his head and gave the woman a look of pure concern. “You ok?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine! After all, I’m not human,” she bragged, showing off sharpened teeth before laughing at the look on the boy’s face. “You know, I actually like you! Think you can help me get something these guys stole from me?” she asked.

“Uh, sure?” Dipper agreed, though he did get a bad feeling from the woman for some reason.

“Great! You can call me Pyronica,” she introduced herself, holding out the hand the did not hold the golf ball person.

“Dipper,” the male introduced, taking the offered hand.

*****

Running into the restroom, Gideon clutched his chest before staring into the mirror. He then narrowed his eyes at his reflection which held that of Masked Star. “What? I ain’t using you for evil anymore, so what do you want?” he asked.

“You have to find the prince before the king does,” a voice said, causing Gideon to clutch his head out of frustration.

“I know! But you haven’t given me a clue! The only prince I know is Prince Ursa, and he’s strong enough to protect himself now!” Gideon shouted, punching the wall.

“You will know in due time, wait,” the voice said, causing Gideon to look up and place a hand against his heart where he felt a sudden pain. “The prince is in danger, you need to hurry!”

Nodding, Gideon pulled out a broach with a star insignia on it before pressing it against his heart. “By my own power, I beg to protect my home and love,” he whispered, knowing the words were vastly different than from when he first transformed, though they felt right.

Leaving out the window, Masked Star looked to find any suspicious activity. “I don’t get it, my senses are never wrong,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he continued the patrol.

*****

‘Pyronica, what are you doing!? Kill the boy now!’

The voice of her king in her head caused Pyronica to wince slightly. “Please be patient,” she whispered, putting up a false smile when Dipper looked at her.

“You ok?” He asked, stopping his walk.

Giving a simple nod, Pyronica looked to the little golf-ball in hand. “I’ll be fine, now are we close?” she asked, grinning when the golf-ball nodded.

“Yes, just in there,” he said, pointing towards the windmill.

Grinning, Pyronica approached and knocked on the door, smiling when more golf-ball people peeked out. Though she did get an amused look when they glared at Dipper.

“I’m here for your treasure, so hand it over if you want your little friend,” She said, shaking her victim.

Paling, the Lil’Puttians went inside the windmill before coming back out with a tiny golden sphere and held it up.

“Here, this is the fusion sphere, which grants us the power to become a giant once every fifty years,” the pink one said.

Raising an eyebrow, Pyronica picked it up before handing it back over and setting her hostage down. “It seems I was wrong, that is not the treasure I was looking for,” she admitted, shaking her head.

Walking up, Dipper set a hand against Pyronica’s shoulder. “I’m sorry this wasn’t what you were seeking,” he said, giving her a smile.

Nodding, Pyronica smiled at the boy before turning to the Lil’Puttians. “Well, I’m sorry for this mess! I hope you can forgive me,” she said.

“Oh, we forgive you miss! But the boy on the other hand,” the pink one said, narrowing her eyes at Dipper before blowing a whistle, summoning all the other Lil’Puttians. “I’m afraid he will have to die for what he did years ago!” He shouted, tossing the fusion sphere to the ground, which began to suck all the small golf ball people in it.

What came next was a large golf-ball person the size of the entire course.

Paling, Dipper took a step back. “Uh, hey guys, I thought you would have forgotten and maybe forgiven?” He said, holding his hands up defensively, yelping when the monster picked him up.

“We never forgive and forget, especially after what your sister did to us!” It shouted, laughing as the people in the course stared up before running for their lives. “Puny humans! I will crush you all!”

*****

When Mabel looked up, she gasped at the sight of a giant rainbow colored golf ball person. Though what got her was that it was holding someone in one of its hands. “Pacifica, I think we should put our rivalry on hold for now,” she said.

“Agreed,” Pacifica said, transforming as soon as the coast was clear before flying towards the giant golf ball and snickering at the sight of Dipper being the captive. “Aw, you’re like a little damsel in distress,” she teased.

“Now’s not the time Pegasus Knight!” Dipper shouted, struggling while glaring.

Summoning her sword, Pacifica went and started attacking the monster, getting more frustrated when it tightened its hold on Dipper instead of letting him go. “Drop the nerd already!” She shouted.

“Gee, way to insult me further,” Dipper countered.

Laughing, the monster grabbed pacifica by the wings and sneered. “Sure, I’ll drop him now,” it said, bringing the hand holding Dipper up high before letting go. “Now he can fall to his death!”

*****

Running towards the giant golf ball person, Gideon went wide eyed when Pegasus Knight was caught and the monster dropped the hostage from high up. Not even thinking, the white haired male rushed over and caught the falling teen before heading to a safe place, wincing when the monster screamed with rage.

When Gideon looked down, at first he thought he saw a beautiful prince wearing a blue robe that had a pattern that looked like someone took an entire galaxy and sewed it into the material, golden crown accentuating his brown hair and eyes, and a lovely birthmark in the shape of a constellation on the prince’s forehead.

After shaking his head, Gideon felt disgusted when he saw instead of a prince it was simply Dipper sitting in his arms.

The white haired male was really tempted in dropping the male right then and there, but held back as he knew Prince Ursa would not approve at all.

Instead, Gideon gently set Dipper down. “Are you ok?” He asked, shocked to find the concern was kind of genuine.

Nodding, Dipper had a slight blush that Gideon found just the tiniest bit cute. 

‘Wait, does he have a crush on Masked Star? Oh my fucking, gross!’ Gideon shouted in his head.

“I suggest you get to safety, I’ll go handle that monster,” Gideon said, grinning as he turned and went to help Pegasus Knight.

*****

Rubbing his head, Dipper smiled gently after Masked Star left. “He held me, me me! Holy shit, he, I, and,” he rambled, face flushing deeper until he remembered there was a monster terrorizing the golf course.

Transforming, Dipper ran and joined in the fight, smiling at the easy victory. “Man, fighting with others is really nice,” he commented once all the Lil’Puttians defused, remembering when he had to battle Schooler all on his own.

“Well, it was three against one,” Pacifica said, kicking the little golf ball people.

“Plus the three of us meld pretty well together,” Masked Star admitted, winking at Dipper and grinning at the blush that formed on his face.

“Get a room already,” Pacifica said, smirking when the two males began blushing.

Shaking his head, Masked Star planted a kiss on the top of Dipper’s head. “Well, this is where I say goodbye, for now at least,” he said, turning and running off.

Grinning, Dipper began waving his hands excitedly, letting his transformation fade. “Did you see that!? He moved from hand to head!” He exclaimed with pure excitement.

“Ok lover boy, I think it’s time we go find Mabel,” Pacifica said with an amused look on her face as her own transformation faded.

*****

“The prince was right there and you didn’t think to grab him!?” The king shouted, his golden eye shining a bright red that was filled with rage.

“My king, I did not know the prince was even there, I didn’t even see him!” Pyronica shouted in explanation, freezing when she realized she just crossed a boundary before bowing. “I apologize my king, but the power was very brief and hard to track accurately,” she explained in a much calmer voice.

Groaning with annoyance, the king shook his head before enveloping Pyronica in the suffocating blue light he had Tad trapped in previously. “Next time this happens, I want you to grab him and bring him here, understand?”

“Yes, my king,” Pyronica choked out, panting with relief when she was released.

Floating in, Kryptos held up a crystal. “My king, the next prototype is ready for testing,” he said.

“Very good, I want you to use it as soon as possible, and if you see Prince Ursa,” he began, grinning at the sight of a grin on the diamond’s face.

“But of course my king, a toy is only fun for so long, and I think this one has outlived his funness,” Kryptos said, turning and floating out of the throne room.

As soon as the minions left, the king leaned back and sighed, pulling up the feed of Dipper getting dropped by the giant before scowling when the feed cut off soon after. “The prince is awakening, and he’s strong enough to blind my eyes,” he mused, an amused grin forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-  
> I fixed the small error in the previous chapter here by explaining how Dipper and Pacifica were able to recognize each other easily.  
> We also have Ford really starting to doubt Cipher and begin to distrust him, this will only escalate in the future.  
> We then delve a little deeper into Gideon's relationship with Masked Star, which will be explained further in the future, since a flashback chapter will be coming real soon, since Alcor is slowly awakening.   
> Which yes, that scene where Gideon thought he saw a prince instead of Dipper was Alcor starting to awaken. It will take some time for him to fully awaken though.  
> Also Pyronica is the smarter one by deciding to befriend Dipper instead of outright fighting him. If any of the king's henchmen were to find the wand, it would definitely be Pyronica.  
> Also if you remember, the Lil'Puttians would definitely still be mad at Dipper and Mabel for what they pulled in Golf War.


	6. Episode 5: Cheer Up Mabel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling that her brother is slowly being taken away from her, Mabel seeks the advice of someone she saved from a group of gnomes. Will she be able to cheer up?

Sitting in her bedroom, Mabel Pines clutched her head and let out a groan as she felt another spout of negativity go through her. When she touched the ring on her finger, the girl sighed with relief as the headache faded, though the feelings still remained.

Said feelings were especially amplified whenever she thought of her brother, how he could possibly die now because a stupid alien roped him into finding someone that could possibly not even exist. “Why can’t I trust him?” she asked, falling to her bed and looking up at the ceiling covered in glittery star shaped stickers.

Because he doesn’t care about anyone but himself and his phony prince.

He’s also steadily stealing your brother away.

Perhaps if you get rid of him, things will go back to normal?

“Get out of my head!” Mabel shouted, grabbing a pillow and pressing it into her face and screaming because she knew, deep down, that the malevolent voice was right.

Ever since Cipher came into the picture, her brother has steadily begun to shut her out. He abandoned her just a couple days ago to get something that Cipher gave him, and he nearly died because of it.

She also knows that he was almost killed by the Lil’Puttians just the day before. 

“It’s that damn triangle’s fault,” she growled out, chucking the pillow at a wall and glaring with a look of pure hatred.

Very good, Shooting Star. The triangle needs to go, and soon, lest you want your dear brother to die.

Nodding along with the voice, Mabel snapped at the sound of a knock on her door. “Come in!” She called out, putting up some false cheerfulness.

“Hey Mabes? Are you ok?” Dipper asked when he opened the door, giving his twin a look of concern.

Nodding, Mabel put up a false smile. “I’m fine! Why?” She asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion, wondering if he noticed her slump.

“Well, ever since Pacifica joined the team you have been a little gloomy lately,” Dipper said, walking in and sitting by her bedside.

Nodding, Mabel set a hand on his shoulder. “If it’s about Pacifica then don’t worry! She’s your friend, and it’s great that you two get to hang out more often. I’m actually a little jealous, I wish I could be a magical girl,” she admitted, though as of late she has started to wonder if it was a good thing.

Perhaps being a magical girl is not all it is cracked up to be?

Smiling brightly, Dipper pulled her in a hug. “I’m glad, how about we hang out today? Just the two of us, how does that sound?” he offered.

“That would be nice, actually, I could use the pick me up,” Mabel admitted, returning the hug with a smile. Though when she saw Cipher in the doorway, the girl narrowed her eyes at the triangle. 

‘You better watch your back, cause I’m onto you’ she thought, smirking internally when Cipher shuddered.

Pulling away from his twin, Dipper turned and looked at Cipher. “Is there something you need?” He asked.

“Yeah, weren’t we supposed to go on patrol for clues on where my prince is?” Cipher asked, causing a flash of anger to run through Mabel.

Her brother just offered to spend the day with her, and there was no way she was going to let a stupid alien get in between them.

“Oh right, sorry about that. How about Mabel and I go and search the town while you check the forest?” Dipper offered.

“No way, it would be safer if you and I go together, allies and all that. Don’t want your uncle murdering me before we find my prince,” Cipher said, narrowing an eye at Mabel. “Plus, she’s not magical, so it would not benefit you at all,” the triangle concluded.

Biting his bottom lip, DIpper gave Mabel an apologetic look. “Sorry Mabes, maybe next time? Oh! You can go with Pacifica!”

“That’s fine, I didn’t feel like going out anyway,” Mabel said, putting up a false smile. “You have fun with Cipher.”

“Are you sure?” Dipper asked, only getting a nod in response. “Ok, but I promise to spend tomorrow with you,” he said.

Nodding, Mabel watched as her brother transformed and left with the triangle.

*****

Sitting in the lab with Kryptos, Tad let out a sigh. “I really want to go out,” he said, leaning back while looking up at the dark ceiling with his single eye.

“Then go out! I’m not stopping you, and I doubt the king will care unless you plan on betraying him,” the diamond said, putting the prototype through another testing chamber. He let out a smirk at the readings on screen. “Just be back by tomorrow, cause that’s when I will need you,” Kryptos said.

Nodding, Tad went and floated out of the base and towards the town of Gravity Falls before shifting into his human form.

As he walked the streets, Tad kept his arms crossed to avoid touching anyone by accident. ‘I don’t feel like starting an attack,’ he thought, blinking when he noticed a familiar girl walking while sulking.

As he approach, realization dawned on him that the girl was Mabel.

Shaking his head, Tad went and sat by her on the bench. “Is something wrong?” he asked, tilting his head when she looked up at him with confusion before her eyes lit up with recognition.

“Weren’t you the guy that got attacked by gnomes?” She asked.

Smiling softly, Tad nodded. “I was, thanks again for that,” he said, even though he actually didn’t need any saving, the gesture was still appreciated.

When Mabel clutched her head, Tad went wide eyed and reached out before stopping and pulling his hands back. Who knew what touching her a second time would do? “Are you ok?” He asked.

Nodding, Mabel put up a false smile. “Yes, it’s just a headache,” she admitted, a lie Tad was able to pick through easily.

“You’re lying,” he simply said, causing the girl to gasp.

“Are you a mind reader!?” She asked, pure joy actually showing on her face.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Tad shook his head. “No, I’m just really good at reading people. Care to tell me what’s really bugging you?” he asked.

Looking down, Mabel debated whether telling the stranger her plight. Then again, they weren’t completely strangers, since she did save his life. “If you tell me your name first, mine is Mabel by the way,” she said.

“Tad, Tad Strange,” Tad said.

“That is the coolest name I have ever heard!” Mabel said, grinning at the taller male.

“Thank you, and yours is also very lovely,” Tad complimented. “Now, may I ask what is bugging you?” He asked.

Looking down, Mabel let out a wistful sigh. “It’s my brother. You see, he got roped into this quest and I’m scared that he will die. The person who got him into it doesn’t seem to give a fuck, and I just,” she stopped, balling her hands into fists. “I feel like any moment I will lose him because of that damn triangle!” she shouted, slamming a fist against the bench.

Knowing that he has orders to kill her brother, Tad felt all kinds of guilt. He knows that if he is the one to kill the boy, the girl will be devastated. ‘Why do I even care?’ he thought to himself.

“Perhaps the person you are talking about is actually stealing your brother, then what will you do about it?” He asked, hoping it wouldn’t be anything too drastic.

“Well, there is a voice in my head that keeps telling me to get rid of him, though it’s giving me a really bad headache,” Mabel said, blinking at the look of pure fear that went through Tad’s face.

“Mabel, you have to listen to me, whatever you do,” Tad began, setting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. “Do not listen to the voice! He is a very bad man and, Mabel? Mabel!” Tad shouted, going wide eyed at the glazed look in the girl’s eyes.

‘Fantastic job Tad! You just sped up the process of getting the girl on my side,’ The voice of his king praised, causing Tad to pale.

“No! No no no no no, she’s just an innocent girl!” Tad shouted, grateful at the lack of bystanders in the area.

Shaking her head, Mabel blinked until her eyes began to focus again before looking down to her ring and smiling. “I know what I have to do, thanks for the advice Tad,” she said, getting up and holding her hand up. “Dark Star Guardian, Transform!” She shouted.

Watching the light envelop Mabel for a split second, Tad shook his head at the woman that appeared in the girl’s place.

Her long brown hair was now braided and she was clad in a non-revealing black dress with a skirt that reached down her shins. On the front of the dress was what appeared to be a cluster of shooting stars, the tales of which going all the way down to the edge of the skirt. 

Her mask was a simple white one with multiple paint splatters on it.

“Stardust, that seems like a fitting name,” she mused lightly, turning towards Tad and smiling brightly. “I’m actually a magical girl!” She exclaimed with excitement before a look of determination flashed across her face. “Now I need to go take out a stupid triangle.”

Watching the girl leap away, Tad brought his hands to his face. “What have I done?”

*****

Observing her prey from a tree, Stardust narrowed her eyes at Cipher with a look of pure hatred. “You will pay,” she whispered, summoning a bow and taking careful aim.

When she released the arrow, the girl’s eyes widened when Cipher summoned a shield and looked up.

“Prince Ursa, looks like we have company,” the triangle said, narrowing his eyes in Stardust’s direction.

Jumping down from the tree, the girl decided to bow as a way of introducing herself. “It’s lovely to meet you, Prince Ursa, my name is Stardust,” she said, looking up and grinning at how Cipher paled slightly. 

“I see you already know me,” she commented.

“The Nightmare King’s personal pet, the one responsible for Princess Mizar’s disappearance,” Cipher said, shaking his body.

Looking between the two in confusion, Prince Ursa summoned his weapon. “If you are going to assassinate the prince, then I won’t let you!”

The caused Stardust to laugh as she aimed an arrow at Cipher. “Oh dear Ursa, I’m not here for your prince. You don’t even know where he is! No, I’m here for him,” she said, releasing an arrow towards Cipher, which was blocked by another shield.

“I won’t let you then,” Prince Ursa snarled out, charging up an attack.

Shaking her head, Stardust leapt out of the way and sighed. “I would suggest you stay out of my way, I’d rather not hurt an innocent boy who was roped up in his schemes,” she said, blocking an attack with her bow.

“I chose to get involved! He did not force me into anything!” Prince Ursa shouted, charging another attack and breaking Stardust’s bow. He then let out a chuckle. “Your bow is pretty fragile,” he pointed out.

‘Stardust! I suggest you retreat for now, you can get Cipher when you are with allies,’ the voice of the king said.

Smiling, the girl turned and leapt into the trees.

“Get back here!” Prince Ursa shouted, about ready to run after her until he was held back by something the girl suspected to be Cipher.

“Poor naive Dipper,” she whispered, letting her transformation fade before she made it back to the shack.

When she went in, Mabel went to the restroom and blinked at the genuine look of happiness on her face. “I guess that was the pick me up I needed,” she mused lightly, going to her room to rest.

After all, if she wants to get rid of Cipher should would need all of her energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> -There is more to Mizar's disappearance than it seems. The king actually revealed this back in Episode 2.  
> -In the show Mabel did not want to be separated from her brother, hence Weirdmaggedon happened. In here, you can see Mabel having her feeling being manipulated. She used to love the fact that Dipper was a magical boy, but now it feels like she is slowly losing him. Which I wanted to convey in the previous and this episode.  
> -I used the name "Stardust" for Mabel's magical girl persona because that is the remnants of a star, and she is typically known as "Shooting Star"  
> -Now you will see Mabel and Bill having a similar relationship as Homura and Kyubey respectively.


	7. Episode 6: A Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new cake shop opens, Mabel could not help but drag Dipper there to enjoy a sweet treat.

“My king, the crystals are ready for a field test,” Kryptos said with a grin as he held up a plethora of crystals that vary in color.

Smirking, the king eyed each crystal and became a bit curious on what each would do and how it would change a mortal. “Very good Kryptos, I want you to set up a special place that will give any unsuspecting mortal a taste of what I can give them,” he ordered.

“Oh, you should set up a cake shop! The mortals have something very similar to the food of the old days, only it isn’t exclusive to nobles anymore,” Pyronica piped up, smiling when Kryptos grinned at the suggestion.

“That sounds perfect! I’ll go see if I can open one real quick,” Kryptos said, turning and bowing to the king. 

Tilting his head, the king grinned at the notion. “I leave it to the two of you then,” he said, waving his hand to dismiss them.

Leaving the throne room, Pyronica smiled. “This is very exciting, I’ll have to admit,” She said, shifting into her human form.

Also shifting into his kiddish form, Kryptos looked each crystal over before pulling out a pale pink one. “I think this one will do lovely,” he said, setting the rest in a small compartment in the wall.

“Are you sure just one will be enough?” Pyronica asked.

“But of course, any more and they may start fighting each other for our king’s favor,” the boy explained.

Nodding at that, Pyronica and Kryptos both went into the town and looked around before stumbling into the mall and looking around before finding a nice secluded area.

“I think this is a lovely spot,” Pyronica commented, already laying down her own crystals around the area until a cake shop appeared almost out of nowhere.

“I agree,” Kryptos said, setting up posters to announce a grand opening that began to spread around the small town. Satisfied with his work, the younger male began to go over everything until a stranger walked in the area.

Said stranger was wearing a full faced mask that was black with gold patterns on it and only showed a single gold eye that sent shivers down the two minions’ spines. He was mostly dressed in black and had hair that matched that of their king’s.

Holding a hand up, the stranger chuckled. “The king sent me to make sure you do not miss an opportunity to kill Ursa and get the prince, you can call me whatever you see fit,” he said, going into the kitchen to check the set up.

“He didn’t mention this,” Kryptos whispered with slight concern, but more suspicion than anything.

Nodding, Pyronica looked at the door the stranger came from. “This is really suspicious,” she whispered back.

Poking his head out the door, the stranger narrowed his eye at them both. “I will make sure failure is impossible,” he said with a stern face, chuckling when the two minions gulped nervously.

“Well, let’s get everything set up!”

*****

Tying his bandana around his forehead, Dipper smiled in approval and actually felt pretty good about himself. Though his peace was interrupted when Mabel banged on the bathroom door.

“Dipper! A cake shop just opened, can we go? Can we please go?” The girl shouted, slipping a flyer through the crack under the door.

Looking it over, Dipper smiled while shaking his head. “That sounds good, I’ll call Pacifica and see if she wants to come,” he said, chuckling when Mabel gave a half-hearted groan.

“Now I’m going to have to have a cake eating contest, thanks a lot Dipper!” Mabel shouted before letting out a cheerful laugh as she skipped away from the door.

Smiling softly, Dipper left the bathroom and blinked at the sight of Cipher floating in front of the door. “Something wrong?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah, I’m getting really bad vibes from your sister. She keeps giving me this look,” the triangle admitted, shifting his eye back and forth.

“Mabel? Nah, she’s just been frustrated lately, though I’ll talk to her about it,” he said, continuing to his room to get his things and sending a text to Pacifica telling her to meet them at the mall.

Following Dipper, Cipher let out a sigh. “If you say so, but I’m still suspicious,” he said, sitting on Dipper’s desk.

“Trust me, there’s nothing to worry about with Mabel,” Dipper said, grabbing a flannel and buttoning it up. He then made sure the bandana was secure before turning towards Cipher. “Though on an unrelated note, do you have any luck on getting details? Because we’re going to do a more thorough search for the prince next weekend.”

“It’s as I said, find a paler version of you with the Great Bear on his forehead and you will find him,” Cipher explained, causing a groan of frustration to come from Dipper.

“You really need to be more specific, cause there are a lot of people who look like me,” Dipper said, turning ad leaving the room before looking back at the triangle. “Let me know if you get anything more,” after saying that, Dipper went down the stairs and met Mabel outside.

“Ready Dipper?” Mabel asked, smiling brightly when she got a nod in response.

Watching the twins depart from the window, Cipher shuddered and turned towards the bathroom where he saw a strange golden glow. When he entered, the triangle widened his eye at the sight of a shadowed figure with golden eyes and a smirk full of sharp teeth. 

“You! You will not get the prince,” CIpher snarled out.

“Oh please, you know the prince will never love you, me on the other hand? It’s a very simple matter, I just have to get him first,” the figure bragged before he narrowed his eyes. “You failed me all those years ago when I ordered you to bring the prince to me, now I will make sure you pay for that,” the king said.

Turning a bright red, Cipher narrowed his eye in pure rage. “Shut up,” he said.

The king simply chuckled darkly. “I guess I’ll have to destroy the prince’s precious guardians then, just so nothing will get in our way. You forget who you truly are Cipher, a disappointment,” the king sneered.

“I said shut up!” Cipher shouted, punching a small fist covered in blue flames at the reflection. “I am nothing like you.”

*****

When they reached the mall, Dipper groaned in annoyance at the sight of Gideon. “Oh my fucking god, why does he have to be here?” he said.

“Gideon is his own person with his own interests and stuff, just ignore him,” Mabel said, waving towards Pacifica who walked over. “Ready for our cake eating contest?” She asked once the blonde girl was within earshot.

“No, I don’t want to get fat,” Pacifica said, following the twins in the direction of the cake shop, which coincidentally Gideon went into.

“Boo! You’re no fun,” Mabel said with a pout as they entered the shop.

When Dipper noticed there were only three seats, he sighed with relief as they sat at the table until he saw it was the same table Gideon was sitting at. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he said.

Grinning, Gideon tapped a finger on the table. “Well, it’s lovely to see you three joining me for some cake, delightful even,” he said, grin turning into a smirk.

Picking up the menu, Dipper decided to use it as a means of ignoring Gideon. When he looked at the options, Dipper noticed a sort of constellation theme going on with each treat. He then jumped at Mabel’s squeal of delight.

“Oh my god Dipper, you have to get the Big Dipper Cake! It will be hilarious,” Mabel said, shoving a hand against his shoulder while pulling out her cellphone.

Shaking his head, Dipper gave her an unamused look. “No, I’d rather avoid anything relating to that,” he said, still frustrated that his entire hero persona is themed around that stupid birthmark. 

“Plus, I don’t think he’s into cannibalism,” Pacifica sassed, poking Dipper’s other shoulder with a smirk.

“You know what? Fuck it, I’ll get that stupid cake,” Dipper snapped, turning and locking eyes with the female worker before smiling in recognition. “Pyronica! You work here?” He asked.

“Actually, I run this place,” the woman said, pulling out a pad and smiling at the brunet male. “So, what can I get you four?” she asked.

When Gideon set in an order for a Little Dipper cupcake, this caused Dipper to snicker. “What, you trying to tell the world how puny your dick is?” He asked, grinning at the flustered look on the other teen’s face.

“Fuck you,” He said.

“Nah, I’m saving myself for someone who will actually be good,” Dipper remarked with a grin.

Laughing with her brother and Pacifica, Mabel set in an order for a Leo cake while Pacifica decided on a Pegasus pie.

When Dipper ordered the Big Dipper Cake, he narrowed his eyes at Gideon who opened his mouth to make a comment. “No, I’m not compensating for something,” he said, grinning at the deepening blush that appeared on the other teen’s face.

“Yeah, he’s getting it because he has this cute birthmark-” Mabel began, getting cut off when Dipper pressed a hand against her mouth.

“We do not talk about that,” he hissed, turning and smiling at Pyronica. “It’s nothing to worry about,” he said.

“Ok, but I would like to know of this birthmark later,” she said after she finished writing the orders on the notebook. 

“I’ll tell you eventually,” Dipper promised, sighing with relief when the older woman left. He then turned towards Mabel and sighed when he removed his hand from her mouth. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t like you,” the female twin said, snickering at the look of disgust that crossed Dipper’s face. 

*****

Infusing the light pink crystal into a single cupcake, Kryptos turned and noticed the masked figure pouring a bottle of a suspicious liquid onto a cake with the Big DIpper symbol on it. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Poison,” was the masked male’s simple response before he turned and set it with two other cupcakes and a different slice of cake. “Prince Ursa is here, so we might as well dispose of him now,” he said, lifting up the tray and looking at Pyronica.

“I can deliver it, you know,” she said, narrowing her eyes at the shorter figure.

“I don’t trust you,” was the figure’s simple response as he left the kitchen and towards the table that Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and Gideon were seated at.

Letting out a sigh, Pyronica turned towards Kryptos and grabbed the cupcake he just finished. “I don’t like this,” she admitted.

“Well our king wants them dead, it has to happen,” Kryptos said, sitting up on the counter and kicking his legs. “Honestly, I feel like poison is the worst method to use, I’d rather do it personally,” he admitted.

Shaking her head, Pyronica stopped at the door and looked at Kryptos. “Honestly, between you and me, I don’t want him dead,” she said before going through the door and handing the cupcake off to a young teen with black hair and glasses, wearing a green striped shirt. “Enjoy,” she said, turning and going wide eyed at the masked male standing frozen.

*****

When the masked male left the kitchen, he made his way towards the table and knew if he had a face it would be smirking. He couldn’t help the glee that ran through his body at the idea of Prince Ursa choking in a slow and painful death.

As he approached the table, the masked man froze at the sound of laughter that came from the mortal who was truly Prince Ursa. When he got a closer look at the brunet male, his single golden eye widened as he dropped the tray.

When Dipper looked in his direction, the masked man shook his head and backed up because he knew that face. The look of worry was one he has seen before on those features.

“It can’t be,” he whispered, turning and rushing back to the kitchen and panting. He then narrowed his eye at Kryptos. “I’m going back to our base, do not kill Prince Ursa yet,” he said, going into the shadows and practically vanishing.

“Weird,” Kryptos said, making more sweets for their customers until Pyronica walked back in.

“Do you know what that was?” Pyronica asked, tilting her head out of confusion.

Kryptos simply shrugged in response. “Not really, just that we can’t kill your friend now.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Pyronica went and grabbed another tray. “Well, you’ll have to remake the stuff our masked friend dropped, also I gave the crystal to a girl who reminds me of a piece of candy,” she said.

Nodding, Kryptos got to work on remaking the sweets for the heroes before letting his disguise fade. After all, he won’t need it real soon.

*****

“I can’t believe that guy dropped our cakes,” Pacifica said, shaking her head with annoyance. “I hope they don’t expect anything much,” she said.

“Don’t be rude Paz, he might have something going on in his head,” Mabel said, feeling more sympathy. At the same time, though, she also felt that something bad would have happened if the cakes had made it to them.

Watching as Pyronica came with new cakes, Dipper shook his head at the apologetic look she gave. “No need to apologize, we understand if he had some sort of attack,” Dipper said.

Nodding, Pyronica handed each of them their cakes. “Still, I’ll make sure this never happens again,” she said, pretending to jump with shock at the sound of a scream. “What the hell?”

Looking at the direction of the scream, Dipper went wide eyed at Candy being enveloped in a bright light. A second later she was replaced by a large being made entirely of a variety of candies.

When Kryptos appeared, Dipper narrowed his eyes before turning to Pyronica. “Run,” he whispered while setting a hand against his choker as he ran in the direction of the bathroom.

When he was shoved aside by Gideon, Dipper glared at him. “Hey, why don’t you find your own hiding place!?” He shouted, knowing the place was too crowded to transform.

“No way, I got here first,” Gideon said, going into the bathroom and locking the door.

“Asshole,” Dipper growled out, looking around before running and jumping behind the counter. He was grateful to find only Pacifica there. Nodding with her, the two of them proceeded to transform.

When they both jumped out from behind the counter, Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Masked Star tied up in licorice. “Looks like I’m the knight in shining armor this time,” he commented.

Chuckling at the joke Prince Ursa made, Masked Star shook his head. “Well, Mr. Prince, care to help an old friend?” he asked.

Nodding, Dipper went and used his bear claws to slice the licorice before turning towards the candy being.

Pulling out their swords, Masked STar nodded towards Pegasus Knight. “So, I take it we cut this one down to size?” he suggested.

This caused Dipper to shake his head in disapproval. “No, we should distract her while Pegasus Knight uses her attack to turn her to stone, then I’ll purify her,” he said.

“Ok, and how are we going to distract this one?” Masked Star asked, tackling Prince Ursa out of the way of licorice rope that attempted to tie him up.

“Anything to keep her from attacking Pegasus KNight,” Dipper said, flushing at the close proximity of their faces.

Nodding, Masked Star got up and ran straight at the candy monster.

“And he’s being reckless,” Dipper sighed out, going to help until he saw Kryptos about to attack Pacifica. He then changed targets and blocked the attack Kryptos was preparing. 

“Why if it isn’t our cute little friend! I’m so glad I get to toy with you again,” Kryptos greeted, smiling as he backed up and charged up another attack.

“I thought you said you would kill me as soon as we meet again?” Dipper asked, preparing to block.

“True, but a higher up told me to wait,” Kryptos said, lunging towards Dipper, grinning at how easily he was blocked. “So it’s true, you are stronger when with others!” The diamond shouted, flying back.

“And you are really annoying,” Dipper said, turning and grinning when Pacifica was able to freeze the candy monster. “Looks like this battle is over,” He said, turning and landing a finishing blow that turned the monster back into Candy.

“How sad, guess this is where I bid you farewell,” Kryptos said, turning and flying out of the mall.

Shaking his head, Dipper turned towards Masked Star and Pacifica before smiling. “So, what now?” He asked.

“I should get going,” Masked Star said, going and pulling Dipper into a hug that was reciprocated almost instantly.

“Can’t I know who you are first?” Dipper asked, looking into the taller male’s eyes.

Shaking his head, Masked Star planted a soft kiss on Dipper’s nose. “I’m afraid you would probably be disappointed, but maybe in the future,” he said, turning and walking out of the area.

Letting out a wistful sigh, Dipper went back behind the counter with Pacifica as they both allowed for their transformations to fade.

When they left from their hiding places, Dipper turned and glared in the direction of the restroom. “If only that asshole hadn’t of pushed me out of the way,” he said.

“Maybe he needed to transform into your little knight in shining armor?” Pacifica teased, snickering at the look of disgust on Dipper’s face.

“I thought we went over this!” He shouted.

Laughing, the two friends went back to their table and decided to make sure everything was going to be fine.

*****

“My king, I have a reasonable suspicion on the identity of the prince,” the masked man said while bowing.

Leaning forward, the king let out a smirk. “Very good, Clone 2, care to tell who you believe the prince is?” the king said.

“Yes, as I share yours and Clone 1’s memories, I am the perfect candidate to find your beloved prince,” Clone 2 began, looking into the golden eyes that matched his single one. “I find it suspicious that the boy who is Prince Ursa shares a striking resemblance to our lovely prince, I am requesting permission to observe,” he said.

Leaning back, the king let out a sigh. “You know we are not to mention him,” he snarled, bringing a hand up as a warning. “However, I will allow you to observe the boy, if it turns out you are wrong then your existence will fade with him, understand?” The king said.

Clone 2 knew that despite it being in the form of a question, it was in truth an order. “Of course, my king,” he said, turning and vanishing into the shadows.

Sighing, the king closed his eyes and shook his head. “Clones, they can either be the most useful or useless tools,” he mused lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-  
> -We get to meet a new character named Clone 2. Why is he called Clone 2? And who is Clone 1? Pretty sure I made the answer obvious though.  
>  Not much else to say other than this is a filler chapter.   
> Next Episode: The final Guardian is Awakened! Time to allow an eagle to spread its wings.


	8. Episode 7: Corderoy the Courier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it is revealed that Wendy is the final guardian, Mabel knows she can not allow Cipher to awaken anyone else. So she takes it upon herself to prevent the final guardian from awakening.

Floating in a meditative position in the living room, Cipher let out a sigh of frustration. He knows he has seen Masked Star somewhere before, but he can not seem to quite remember from where in the past. “I know he isn’t a guardian,” he grumbled.

With how fuzzy everything was, Cipher shook his entire body before opening his eye. He could barely even remember how their kingdom fell exactly. All he knew was that it involved the king of nightmares. 

Hearing the sound of excited footsteps, Cipher opened his single eye and blinked at how Dipper and Mabel both ran out while shouting about some Wendy girl.

“Who’s Wendy?” He asked, tilting his body out of curiosity at the twins. He took notice at how Mabel’s eye flashed with slight annoyance in his direction.

“Only the coolest person in the entire universe, she’s finally back from her cousin’s logging camp,” Dipper said, smiling brightly. “She’s also one of my best friends.”

Blinking, Cipher looked out the window and stared straight at the redheaded female standing out the doorway. His eye then flashed with slight recognition before a pair of feathered earrings appeared whilst floating in front of the triangle. He then let out a laugh. “Courier Eagle! Finally!” He exclaimed, turning and holding the earrings out to the twins.

“She’s the final guardian!” He exclaimed, watching as Dipper cautiously took the earrings.

“I don’t know, she probably won’t be as into the whole magical girl scene,” he began.

Narrowing her eyes, Mabel grabbed the earrings. “Dipper’s right, Wendy is way too cool for this. I’ll hold onto them,” she said, turning and heading up the stairs.

Giving a look of suspicion towards Mabel, Cipher turned towards Dipper. “It won’t matter if she’s too cool for this or not, it’s destiny and she doesn’t have a choice anymore,” he explained.

“Dude, of course she has a choice. We’re asking her to put her life on the line to protect a prince she doesn’t even know,” Dipper began, shaking his head. “I’ll ask her before we hand over the earrings,” he offered.

Bobbing his consent, Cipher turned his eye towards the stairs. “Fine, I’ll go get the earrings and put them in a safe place,” he said, floating up the stairs.

He stopped when he noticed Mabel standing in front of a mirror. Feeling suspicious, he peeked through the crack and widened his eye at the sight of the shadowed form of the king.

“He’s trying to awaken the last guardian, my king, but I got the earrings,” Mabel said.

“Very good, Stardust, I want you to make sure that Courier Eagle never awakens,” The king ordered.

Nodding, Mabel pocketed the earrings and smirked. “Now I just have to destroy that stupid triangle, and you will make sure nothing bad happens to my brother,” she said.

Smirking, the king leaned back against his throne. “You have my word, no harm will come to your brother as long as you remain loyal to me,” he said, cutting the feed.

Backing away from the bathroom, Cipher turned and quickly floated back down to the living room. “I have to warn him,” he said, slipping into Dipper’s backpack and waiting for the teen to grab it.

*****

Once he cut the feed that enabled him to contact Mabel, the king turned his attention towards Kryptos, Clone 2, Tad, and Pyronica. “I have a new task for the four of you,” he began, idly swirling a hand in a circle. “Kryptos, you are to find a way to awaken the prince without the wand. Pyronica, I want you to continue searching for the wand. As for Tad and CLone 2,” he said, looking at the square and more humanoid figure.

Feeling dread at what he would have to do, Tad simply waited with bated breath for the king to give his orders.

Clone 2, on the other hand, was bouncing with excitement. “Are we going to tag team against our little friends?” he asked, voice hinting at a smirk behind his mask.

“You two and Stardust. I want that triangular thorn gone along with all the transformation items he gave to the mortals. After all, we can’t lose our most valuable ally because we went and killed her brother,” the king said, chuckling darkly.

Nodding, Clone 2 turned and vanished in the shadows to wait for Tad.

Tad simply sighed with relief, grateful that he was not ordered to kill anyone. Turning, the square floated out of the throne room and towards the town before shifting into his human form.

As he walked down the streets, Tad noticed a single golden eye following him from the shadows. He then looked to find someone that would be helpful until he finally came across two young adults that were both tall and lanky.

“Think two will do better than just one?” he asked, eyeing the two friends who appeared to be shoving each other.

“Maybe, though why not get the fat one while you’re at it? Three would be simply fantastic. Plus the chaos they will cause when they start fighting each other? It may overwhelm our little friends,” Clone 2 suggested, staring with amusement at how the two began shoving the larger one while chanting.

“If you insist,” Tad said, approaching the trio. “Excuse me? I believe I’m a little lost,” he lied, already feeling the guilt start to form at what he was about to do to those three.

“What up man?” the blonde one said before getting shoved by the darker one. “Hey!” He shouted.

“Pretty sure I can be a better help than Lee here,” he said.

“Yeah right, don’t listen to Nate,” Lee said, patting Tad on the shoulder before jumping back from shock. “Woah, hey Nate, he just shocked me!”

“No way!” Nate shouted, turning and patting Tad’s shoulder before jumping from the shock. “Awesome! You’re like Electroman!” He exclaimed, high fiving Lee.

“Um,” Tad began, a little awkwardly as he was not expecting the two to just touch him like that.

“I’m sorry, my name’s Thompson,” the larger of the trio introduced himself, holding out a hand.

Tad hesitated until the voice of Clone 2 made a snide remark. Sighing, the average looking male took Thompson’s hand. He wasn’t surprised when the male jumped back at the shock. “I’m sorry, I think I’ll be able to find my own way,” he said, turning and leaving the trio.

“That was so fucking easy, why do you have a problem with our king’s gift?” Clone 2 asked, blinking his eye at the look of annoyance that flashed across Tad’s face.

“You really want to know why? Well, say you have a good nature and fall in love with someone who is also good. Say you have a curse to turn everyone you touch evil. You won’t be able to touch your lover without tainting them!” He shouted as tears formed in his face.

Wiping them away, Tad turned and watched as the three males transformed into giants that appeared to specialize in an element. 

Thompson with Earth, Nate with Water, and Lee with Fire.

Looking down, Tad allowed for himself to turn back into his square form before turning towards Clone 2. “I guess you will never understand my plight, since you are an imperfect copy of our king. The only thing you have is the hair, eye, and a nature that is as evil as it gets,” he said, flying up and watching as the titans began to fight and destroy the area.

*****

“Then, as we were surrounded by beavers, my cousin brought out his axe and, BAM! He brought that bitch down and nearly decapitated one of those vermin, effectively scaring them off,” Wendy finished, smirking at how Dipper jumped when she slammed her fist on the table.

“Amazing,” he complimented, still wondering how he can bring up the fact that she can turn into a magical girl.

“So, what have you guys been up to while I was gone?” the redhead asked, not realizing she just provided the perfect opportunity.

Looking down, Dipper pressed a hand against his choker before looking up at his friend. “Well, I’m kind of a superhero now,” he began, smiling sheepishly when she went wide eyed at him before grinning.

“Seriously? Fucking badass man! So, I take it you have been protecting the town as usual? Do Mabel and the Grunks know?” She asked.

“Yeah, and there is also this really nice guy who helps me out, plus Pacifica is also a hero, and, well, I was going to ask you if-” He began until Mabel bursted in.

“Wendy! I’m so sorry I missed your story, think you can tell it again?” Mabel asked, sitting at the table and giving an eager look.

Laughing, Wendy patted the shorter girl on the head. “Maybe later, your brother was going to ask me something,” she said, turning her attention to the even smaller male.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to-” Dipper began until Cipher flew in while holding the laptop that was supposed to be sitting on Dipper’s desk.

The young teen would have found it comically hilarious if it wasn’t an expensive piece of technology and that he wasn’t trying to ask Wendy a very important question.

“Dipper, you need to see this!” Cipher exclaimed, setting the computer on the table and pressing play on a livestream that showed w trio of monsters fighting each other and causing mass destruction.

“Fuck,” Dipper grumbled, standing up and turning to Wendy. “I guess I’ll ask you after this,” he said, transforming and running out the door with Cipher in tow.

Clenching her fist, Mabel turned towards Wendy. “Listen, you do not want what Dipper was going to ask you. It’s very dangerous and you could die,” she explained, turning towards the door.

“What do you mean by that?” Wendy asked, getting up and approaching her. She held a look of concern on her face. “If what you say is true, then we can’t have Dipper go in alone,” she continued, blinking at the pained look on Mabel’s face.

“I have this under control. It’s that triangle’s fault that Dipper even got sucked into this mess, so I’m going to fix it,” Mabel said, turning and opening the door.

“Wait, you’re a hero as well? How come you guys get all the fun!? Well, I’m joining in whether you want me to or not, cause someone has to make sure you two don’t get yourselves killed,” the redhead shouted, her green eyes filled with determination.

Feeling the earrings start to shift in her pocket, Mabel shoved her hand in it and gripped them tightly while narrowing her eyes at the taller woman. “That won’t be necessary,” she said, pulling the earrings out and breaking the feathers off of them.

Staring at the broken earrings, Wendy looked at Mabel before her eyes widened at the dark look in the younger teen’s eyes. “You,” she began, shaking her head.

“Dark Star Guardian, Transform!” Mabel shouted, transforming into Stardust before turning and leaping away.

Clenching her hands into fists, Wendy turned and grabbed an axe before looking at the earrings. Shaking her head, the woman picked them up and tied the remnants to her axe. “Even if I can’t transform like them, I will not stand by and let you get hurt,” she said, gripping the axe tightly as she ran in the direction she saw Mabel go.

*****

Floating over the roof with Clone 2, Tad watched the destruction the titans were causing in their fight against one another. “I should have only touched one,” he admitted with a sad sigh until he noticed Stardust appear next to him.

“Hello square guy and, uh,” she greeted, looking Clone 2 over with confusion. She would admit that he looked very similar to the king, but at the same time she could feel that he was very different.

“I don’t actually have a name, I get called Clone 2 by our king though,” Clone 2 said, holding out a hand.

Taking the offered hand, Stardust smiled brightly at the shadowy individual. “Well, I think I’ll give you a name. You seem like a Bill to me, so I dub thee Bill!” She said, poking Clone 2’s mask.

Blinking his single eyes, Clone 2- now dubbed Bill- tilted his head before nodding in approval. “I like it,” he finally said.

Grinning, Stardust turned and looked at the titans. “So what, are we going to fight those guys? I thought my job was to take out Cipher,” she said.

“No, they are to distract our heroic friends while we take down Cipher,” Bill explained, turning and noticing the look of pure guilt in Tad’s eye when he looked at Stardust. Tilting his head, Bill chuckled and leaned in close to the square. “Aw, does someone have a crush?” he teased.

Shaking his body, Tad turned his attention away from Stardust and towards Bill. “She’s not the woman I fell in love with all that time ago, she died with the rest of the kingdom,” he said, turning his attention back towards the titans. “No, she died when she abandoned her own people,” he whispered.

*****

Meeting an untransformed Pacifica right outside of the town, Dipper tilted his head in confusion. “Why haven’t you transformed?” he asked.

When the blonde girl held up her arm, Dipper went wide eyed at how the color in the stone was faded and had a large crack in it. “What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t know, when I was about to transform a woman appeared out of nowhere and shot an arrow at the stone. I can’t transform,” she explained, sitting on the ground.

Shaking his head, Dipper pressed a hand against his own choker where the stone sat. He then held it out to Pacifica. “So you’re giving up hope?” He asked.

“What else can I do? Without this bracelet I’m just a spoiled rich girl. The only reason why I can fight is because of this bracelet you gave me, and now that it’s gone,” she said, looking down.

“So what? Pacifica, you faced off against a level 10 ghost when we were kids, and you didn’t have powers then. You’re strong because you are determined,” Dipper said. “So, are you going to hide away, or are you going to help fight?” he asked.

Laughing, Pacifica took the offered hand. “Don’t know how useful I will be, but I guess I can try,” she said, blinking when a pink light left Dipper’s hand and went straight into her bracelet.

Watching as the stone floated out of the bracelet, the two went wide eyed at how it glowed and repaired itself before it flashed and went back into the bracelet. The cuff of the jewelry glowed golden as wings sprouted out from the stone.

“Oh wow,” Pacifica said, holding her arm up before feeling a wave of power flow through her. “Looks like I get an upgrade,” she said, grinning.

Looking at the exchange with confusion, Cipher began to wonder how that was possible. “Only a member of the royal family is authorized to give a guardian more power,” he whispered, staring at Dipper with pure awe and light suspicion.

“Well, try it out,” DIpper said.

Nodding, Pacifica held her arm up. “Matar Pegasus Guardian, Transform!” She shouted.

Going wide eyed, Cipher felt a memory flash of a young blonde woman going toe to toe with an entire army on her own, then going to a ball and being the most elegant noble there. “Matar, the Pegasus Knight,” he muttered.

Once the transformation faded, Pacifica looked down and noticed that her armor was now golden with purple accents. When she looked to her wings, she blinked at how they went from being feathered to metallic. Turning her gaze to Cipher, her eyes flashed.

“Why are there pictures flashing in my head? A castle, and,” she began, clutching her head while wrinkling her face with pure confusion.

Floating closer, Cipher smiled with his eye. “It’s because you’re awakening. You’re starting to remember your past life,” he explained.

Blinking, Pacifica looked up before turning towards Dipper. “I can’t believe this, I was a literal knight in a past life? Wait, how come I’m not seeing anything about you?” She asked, trying to focus.

“It’s because they aren’t fully there yet, I should know,” Cipher explained. “They will come back completely, probably full force when we find the prince,” he said.

Nodding, Pacifica summoned her sword. “Well, I guess we should go fight some monsters now,” she said.

Nodding, Dipper and Pacifica both began to head in the direction of where the three monsters were causing mass destruction.

Staying back for a moment, Cipher shook his body. “It’s impossible, the prince isn’t a guardian,” he said with finality as he flew after the two heroes. 

*****

Running across the rooftops and towards the monsters, Gideon looked around and sighed with relief at how the townsfolk were able to evacuate as soon as the danger appeared. He then turned his attention to the three figures watching the commotion.

“Tch, of course Dipper would befriend an enemy,” he grumbled, recognizing the shadowed figure as the waiter from four days ago when they all ate at the cake shop.

He also recognized the square that was floating by the other two as the one that attempted to kill Prince Ursa a month ago. “I can’t believe I’ve been fighting with Prince Ursa for over a month now,” he mused before turning his attention to the girl. 

Blinking, Gideon tilted his head before a flash of recognition went across his face. “Mabel!?” He shouted, causing the trio of villains to look at him. Honestly, Gideon wasn’t surprised that he recognized the girl, after all he did stalk her for about three years until he got over his crush on her.

“How cute, Lil’ Gideon has come out to play,” the woman shouted, firing an arrow in his direction.

When Gideon jumped out of the way, he looked back and noticed the tree the arrow hit turn to stone. He then looked towards Mabel. “That’s Pegasus Knight’s power!” He shouted.

“Of course, I took every last drop of power from her, so now she won’t be able to interfere,” Mabel said, leaping down and loading another arrow. “I’m not even going to bother taking your power, I have a much worse fate for you,” she said with a grin.

Backing up, Gideon summoned a sword and narrowed his eyes. “Why? Is it because of the shit I pulled years ago? Or is it because of my rivalry with your brother?” He asked.

“That’s my business,” Mabel said, releasing the arrow and growling with frustration when the larger male was able to dodge.

Shaking his head, Gideon turned and went wide eyed at the new Pegasus Knight. “It seems someone was lying,” he said, turning his focus back to the brunette girl whom he used to like.

Though he blinked when her attention was turned elsewhere as she leaped away from him and in the direction of the new arrivals. “Bill, Square guy! Keep them occupied!” She shouted.

“With pleasure,” the shadowy figure said, leaping down and summoning tendrils that began to lash out at Gideon. “I know my king will be pleased to have your head in a box,” he said, tilting his head with a single eye widened madly.

Slicing the tendrils that got too close, Gideon backed up until he got close to Prince Ursa. “A little help?” he asked.

Having his back against Masked Star, Prince Ursa nodded. “Yeah,” he said, leaping up and landing behind the shadowed figure and shoving him down.

Turning towards the male dressed in pink, Bill let out a laugh. “How cute, little princey thinks he can take me, too bad I’m not the one you should be fighting. Oops, me and my big mouth,” he said, sending his tendrils towards Prince Ursa.

Holding his fists up, Prince Ursa ducked away from the tendrils before socking Bill in the face with a left hook before slamming his right fist into the taller male’s face.

Feeling his mask crack, Bill let out a laugh as he leapt up and away from the brunet. Shooting his tendrils towards the duo, he tilted his head to the side. “You know, pain is pretty hilarious, I’d love to show you just how funny I see it!” He shouted.

Preparing his sword, Masked Star went wide eyed when Wendy Corduroy ran over and sliced the tendrils with her axe. “You guys ok?” She asked, smirking at the howl of pain the masked man made.

Nodding, the duo gave the woman a grateful look.

“Good, now let’s kick some ass!” the redhead shouted, twirling her axe with a grin.

Shaking his head, Bill looked and blinked at how his tendrils would not be able to grow back quick enough for his taste. “Well, guess I’m out of this battle for now, I suggest you go help your friend,” he said, turning and vanishing into the shadows.

“Smart,” Wendy said, turning towards the large titans that were still causing mass destruction. “So, which one do I take out?” She asked.

Blinking, Prince Ursa looked at Wendy. “You actually want to fight? You could die from this,” he said.

“Hell yeah I’m gonna fight! This is my home,” she said, twirling her axe. “I am not letting some jackasses destroy it,” she said.

Nodding, Prince Ursa held out a hand. “Welcome to the team then,” he said.

Taking the hand with a grin, Wendy blinked at how a pick light left the hero’s hand and straight towards the remnants of the earrings attached to her axe. “I’d rather not wear earrings,” she admitted with a laugh, blinking when the gems fused into her axe as the feathers attached to the end of the handle.

Smirking, the redhead twirled her axe. “That’s more like it. Aguila Guardian, Transform!” She shouted as a warm light engulfed her.

When the light faded, Wendy was now clad in a simple light brown top with darker pants. The sleeves appeared to be ripped from her top and her red hair was braided. Attached around her waist was what appeared to be a messenger bag and a holder for her axe. 

On her face was a reddish-brown mask that appeared to have a bird like design that matched the large wings sprouting from her back.

“Oh hell yes! I look so badass,” the woman shouted, flying up and whipping out her axe.

Shaking his head, Prince Ursa turned and noticed Stardust chasing Cipher away from the battlefield. “Shit, you guys take care of the titans. I’m going to help Cipher!” He shouted, turning and running after the duo that just left.

Nodding, Masked Star turned his attention towards the titans. “Be safe,” he said, running and attacking the stone titan.

*****

Firing arrows at the triangle, Stardust began to become frustrated at how he kept deflecting them. “You’re going to run out of energy soon!” She shouted, smirking at how the shields were beginning to crack with each successive hit.

“You should know your brother will never approve of this!” Cipher shouted with desperation, panting and summoning another shield that was shattered almost instantly.

“He’ll understand why I’m doing this, but it looks like time’s up,” she said, loading another arrow and releasing it with a grin. Finally, the triangle would be gone and things would go back to normal with her brother.

She gave a brief smile towards the eyebat watching until she turned and went wide eyed with shock as Prince Ursa appeared almost out of nowhere and stood in front of Cipher with his arms spread out.

“No!” She shouted, closing her eyes when a bright flash occurred. When she opened them again, she looked back to find the eyebat destroyed before turning and seeing a regal looking male standing in the place of her brother. Though she found that he looked very similar to him.

When she blinked, Prince Ursa was standing there whilst glaring at Stardust. “I won’t let you hurt him,” he said.

Getting over the shock of what just happened, Stardust shook her head. “You don’t understand! He’s a monster who doesn’t care if you live or die! He deserves to die,” she shouted.

Shaking his head, Prince Ursa refused to move. “Well, you will have to kill me first,” he said.

Glaring, Stardust aimed an arrow at Prince Ursa. “Move,” she said.

“No,” Prince Ursa said in a firm tone.

Drawing the arrow, Stardust closed her eyes and held back the tears. “Dipper, I don’t want to kill you!” She finally shouted, lowering the bow and putting her arrow back in the quiver. She then looked up and gave a bright smile. “I guess this is farewell,” she said, turning around.

Shaking, Dipper felt tears fall down his face. “Mabel?” He asked. When the girl gave a nod of confirmation before vanishing, the male fell to his knees and held a look of pure horror. “Why?” He asked.

Getting up from where he was laying, Cipher shifted his eye in confusion. “What just happened?” He asked.

“Did you know? That Mabel was Stardust?” Dipper asked, turning towards the triangle.

“I just learned this today and I was going to tell you after you asked Wendy the question,” he said, picking up his top hat and brushing it off before putting it back on.

Nodding, Dipper wiped away his tears. “Well, the only thing we can do now is get her back,” he said, standing up and glaring in the direction his twin vanished to with a look of pure determination.

No matter what, he will get his sister back. Even if he has to die in the end.

“You should go help your team, I need time to recharge,” Cipher said.

Nodding, Dipper turned and ran back to where the battle was taking place.

Rubbing the area above his eye, Cipher turned and floated towards the shack. “That boy, he must be a descendent if he can do what he can,” he said, figuring that that was the only logical conclusion on how Dipper was able to give Pacifica an upgrade.

*****

Once the titans were purified, Prince Ursa turned and tackled Masked Star into a hug.

Laughing, Masked Star tightened his hold around the brunet and spun him around.

Watching the exchange, Pacifica elbowed Wendy and smirked. “I bet they will puke when they learn the other’s identity,” she whispered.

This caused Wendy to smirk as well. “My bet is that Dipper will punch Gideon in the face after puking,” she whispered before turning to the two who appeared to be leaning in for a kiss. “Get a room you two!” She shouted, laughing when they jumped away with flushed faces.

High fiving the redhead, Pacifica grinned when Masked Star ran off before she allowed for her transformation to fade. 

Heading to the shack, the trio of heroes went in and sat at the table. “I say this calls for celebratory pizza!” Wendy exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

Nodding in agreement, Dipper turned and blinked at Stan and Ford before remembering the events that occurred before he rejoined the battle against the titans.

Feeling tears start to fall, he ran and gave his uncles a hug. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter yet.
> 
> Notes-  
> Pacifica is the first to begin the process of regaining her memories from her past life. Her name in the past was Matar, which is one of the stars in the Pegasus Constellation. With this, she has achieved her peak in power.  
> Tad starts to reveal more of his past, perhaps this was from before he began to serve the king of nightmares?  
> Clone 2 was named Bill for reasons.  
> Wendy is a fucking badass, of course she would be cool with becoming a hero.  
> Dipper finally learns that Mabel is Stardust, now commence the heartbreak. Also he is steadily awakening as the prince. Will what Cipher says about the prince not being a guardian hold any meaning? Perhaps when he fully awakens he will lose the ability to transform? Only time will tell.


	9. Episode 8: Cheer Up Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after Mabel left, Dipper has fallen into a sense of despair as he has locked himself in his room. Will he be able to recover?

Cipher never thought he would feel this frustrated in his entire life.

Ever since Mabel left them two days ago, Dipper has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. Personally the triangle could care less, but he needs Dipper to go out and try to find the prince.

Body shaking with anger as he floated outside of the door, Cipher brought his hand up and was prepared to bang on the door yet again until one of the Stans cleared his throat. 

Turning, Cipher narrowed his eye at Stanley. The only good thing about the elderly man, in the triangle’s opinion, was how ingenious the elderly man was at conning people. 

“I suggest you leave him to mope, he just lost his twin two days ago,” he said with a sigh. The elder gave a look of pity towards the door before shaking his head. He wasn’t sure on what he would do if something happened to Ford. Perhaps he would mope like Dipper.

But the old man knew Dipper would bounce back from this slump. After all, the kid would do anything for his sister.

“Well he made a promise, and this is not upholding it,” Cipher said, bringing a hand back up.

Stan simply shook his head. “I guess you wouldn’t understand, losing a twin,” he said, turning and walking down the stairs.

Lowering his hand again, Cipher turned red with rage before punching the door. “Open the damn door! We need to go on patrol!” He shouted.

“I’m not in the mood,” was the mumbled response, which caused the triangle to grow even more frustrated.

“That’s what you said yesterday!” He shouted, fuming when he received a grunt in response. “Fine, I’ll go get Pacifica or Wendy!” At this, the triangle turned and floated down the stairs and locked eyes with Ford.

“You need to give him more time,” the elder said, tinkering with a small machine.

Snarling, Cipher stomped his foot against the table. “We don’t have that luxury! That monster of a king will do whatever it takes to get his claws on my prince, we have to find him first,” Cipher stated, narrowing his eye towards the stairs. “I swear, he’s acting exactly like Prince Alcor when he lost his cousin,” he said.

Looking up, Ford set the machine aside. “What do you mean by that?” He asked.

Blinking, Cipher let out a sigh. “When Alcor was twelve, only learning his very first spells, someone came and assassinated his cousin. Poor Mizar, all that was left of her was ashes,” he began, closing his eye and thinking back to when the prince literally locked himself away for a month. “It took a month for the prince to come out from his room, they were best friends after all,” he continued.

Bringing a hand to his chin, Ford felt he had heard the two names from somewhere. “I feel like I know those names,” he mused until he went wide eyed and grabbed an astrology book. “You said there was a mark on the prince’s forehead, correct?” he asked.

“Yes, the Great Bear, it’s a birthmark,” Cipher explained, looking at the book before pointing towards the Big Dipper constellation. “That’s it!” He shouted.

Shaking his head, Ford closed the book before going back to the machine. Externally, he looked as stoic as ever. However, internally his mind was rushing as he remembered Dipper’s birthmark.

He could tell Cipher about said birthmark, but something told Ford that he shouldn’t. Whenever the triangle mentioned the prince, Ford would always get a very creepy vibe from him. Who knows what he would do to Dipper?

“What is it?” Cipher asked.

Looking up, Ford let out a sigh. “I just find it fascinating, because we call that constellation the Big Dipper,” he said.

“What a dumb name,” Cipher said, turning and flying away.

As soon as the triangle left, Ford got up and headed to Dipper’s room and knocked.

“Go away Cipher,” Dipper groaned out.

“Dipper, it’s me,” Ford said, jiggling the doorknob. “Can I come in?” He asked.

Opening the door, the elder felt a pang of sadness go through him at Dipper’s state. How the teen was dressed in pajamas and had a blanket wrapped around him, eyes red and puffy with tear stains on his cheek.

Motioning for Ford to come in, Dipper sat at his bed and wrapped the blanket around himself. “I don’t know what to do. I want to get Mabel back, but I don’t know how,” he said, looking down. “I’m scared, Grunkle Ford.”

Pressing a hand to Dipper’s back, Ford gave him a gentle smile. “I know you will get her back. Though do you think she would want to see you this distraught?” He asked.

Dipper simply shook his head. “She wouldn’t have left then,” he said. Wiping his arm across his face, the teen sighed before curling up. 

Hugging his nephew, Ford jumped at the sound of Stan shouting obscenities. “I’ll be back,” he said, getting up and heading down the stairs, not even surprised when the door shut and locked behind him.

*****

As she paced the hall of the lair, Mabel twisted her ring as she thought back to her brother. How he transformed into a completely different person, one she almost didn’t even recognize, for a split second. 

With each passing moment, the girl begins to become even more convinced that it was not a figment of her imagination. With the king eagerly talking about a prince awakening, she begins to get even more concerned for her brother’s safety.

What would happen if he was the prince?

Shaking her head, Mabel went into the throne room and bowed.

“How are you accustoming to life, Stardust?” the king asked.

“This lair could be a little less gloomy, maybe we can add stickers?” she offered, not even flinching when the king laughed.

Shaking his head, the king turned his attention to the rest of his minions that entered. “Now that you are all here, I would like to ask the ones that battles two days ago a question,” he began, watching as Pyronica and Kryptos backed up to allow Tad, Bill, and Mabel to be the focus of his interest.

“I have reason to believe the prince appeared once again, tell me why you have not grabbed him,” he said, pointing to the trio.

“I had to flee the battle early because the redhead took out my tendrils,” Bill said, knowing that his alibi would work.

“I was keeping an eye on the destruction the titans caused, making sure no innocent lives were lost,” Tad said, flinching when the king shot him a glare.

Giving a sigh of disappointment, the king turned towards Mabel. “As for you?” He asked, blinking when the girl flinched.

“I don’t know what he looks like, though a regal figure appeared to protect Cipher for a split second,” she said. Shaking her head, Mabel looked up. “When I blinked, he vanished and Prince Ursa appeared,” she concluded.

Giving a curious noise, the king leaned forward in his throne. “I see. Kryptos, Bill, I want you two that device operational in four days. Failure will result in your execution at the end of the wedding,” the king ordered.

“Yes, my king,” the two said, leaving the throne room.

“As for Tad and Pyronica, help Stardust get settled,” he said.

Nodding, the flaming woman smiled at Mabel. “I’ll help you decorate,” she said.

“Thank you,” Mabel said, following the two out of the throne room.

Smirking, the king brought a hand down to his lap. “Soon, my dear prince,” he mused lightly.

*****

Arriving at the shack, Pacifica and Wendy were both surprised to find Gideon standing outside the door with Stan yelling at him.

Walking up, Wendy shoved Gideon aside before smiling at Stan. “Hey Mr. Pines, we’re here to see Dipper,” she said, looking in the albino’s direction before turning her attention back to the elder.

“Honestly, he’s still distraught over Mabel’s disappearance. He may still need time to heal,” Stan said, though he moved aside to let the girls in. “You can try though,” he continued, turning and blocking Gideon from entering. “Not you.”

Blinking, Gideon turned and shook his head. “An’ here I thought he would need comfort, after what happened to Mabel,” he said, walking away. He honestly wasn’t sure why he even cared to check on his rival. They hated each other after all.

Closing the door, Stan turned towards Wendy and Pacifica. He then rubbed his temples. “He’s upstairs, I’ll go get some drinks or whatever,” he said, going towards the kitchen.

Shaking her head, Pacifica looked around the shack with slight distaste before going up with Wendy to Dipper’s room to find Cipher floating outside of the door.

“Are you done moping yet? We don’t exactly have the luxury of time!” He shouted, turning his attention towards Wendy and Pacifica before sighing in relief. “Can you talk some sense into him?” He asked.

Shoving the triangle aside, Wendy banged on the door. “Hey Dipper, I’m here with Pacifica. Want to talk?” She asked, grinning with satisfaction at the door unlocking.

Going in with the blonde, Wendy turned and shot a glare at Cipher. “Listen, I doubt you will help in this situation,” she said, shutting the door in his face before turning and sitting by Dipper’s bed.

Looking between his two friends, Dipper brought the blanket closer around himself. “I don’t know if I can fight anymore,” he admitted, grabbing a pillow and hugging it against himself.

When the girls got a good look at his face, they could see how it seemed he has lost hope. 

“Listen, I get that she’s your sister. Hell, she’s your twin! I know I would hate if I had to fight one of my brothers,” Wendy began, setting a hand against his knee. “However, by doing this you are giving up on her,” she said.

Nodding in agreement, Pacifica showed him her bracelet. “There is no way in hell I’m letting you quit when you refused to let me quit. I think it’s time you pull yourself back together,” the blonde said.

“Yeah, if not for us, then do it for Mabel,” Wendy said.

Smiling softly, Dipper nodded. “I may need more time to think things over. I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” he finally said.

“Take however much time you need,” After saying this, Wendy got up and turned to Pacifica.

Blinking, the blonde snapped her fingers before pulling out a golden envelope and handing it to Dipper. “My family is hosting a ball to celebrate Marius’s engagement to Grenda, the theme is royalty and it’s next week,” she said.

Looking the envelope over, Dipper turned and set it against his nightstand. “Mabel would love that,” he said.

Smiling sadly, the two girls left the room and looked at the triangle.

“He still needs more time, but he’s going to try and pick himself back up,” Wendy began, bringing a finger up and poking Cipher just under the eye. “That does not mean you get to try and rush his recovery. These things take time, and you need to be patient,” she continued.

Narrowing his eye and briefly flashing red, Cipher removed Wendy’s finger. “Do not touch me, and we do not have time for someone to recover from something as stupid as losing a sibling,” he snapped.

“The more you rush it, the longer it will take,” Pacifica said, pulling out her phone and sending a text to her driver.

Sighing, Cipher looked at the door before turning around. “I’m giving him five days,” he said, going downstairs to meditate.

Nodding, Wendy turned towards Pacifica. “Hopefully he’ll recover,” she said, leaving the shack with her.

“I’m sure he will, he is a fighter after all,” the blonde said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No battles this time, namely because Dipper needs time to recuperate from losing his twin.   
> Ford now has the sneaking suspicion on the prince's identity, but he won't tell Cipher due to some minor distrust beginning to form.  
> We also have Gideon kind of caring, though he doesn't know why and didn't get the chance to show it.
> 
> I'm not as proud with this chapter, because I feel it isn't quite on the level of the previous one. Next one will have more action, and the one after is when shit will really go done.


	10. Episode 9: Sick of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having planted a crystal to force the prince to awaken, the king's minions wait for the inevitable. Meanwhile, Dipper has fallen ill while Ford investigates a strange energy that may be causing this.

Standing in the center of town, Bill focused his eye on the night sky. Even though he only came into existence fairly recently, the masked man felt a crushing sadness when he looked at the stars. “I can not be feeling Clone 1’s regrets,” he grumbled, shaking his head.

“What are you talking about?” Kryptos asked, setting a crystal down and watching as it sunk into the ground. When a pulse of energy spread from the entry point, the diamond grinned at the sight of a crystal beginning to grow.

“Nothing. Care to explain what’s going on with the crystal?” Bill asked, staring at the growing crystal with curiosity. He then shivered at a cool energy that began to form in the air.

Chuckling, Kryptos turned his attention towards Bill. “As the day progresses, the energy from this crystal will spread until it gets absorbed by the prince, thus forcing him to awaken,” he explained, smirking at how it steadily began to grow.

Nodding, Bill went towards the shadows. “When will it happen?” he asked.

“Depends on how close the prince is to the crystal,” Kryptos said, shifting into his human form before going into the alley with Bill. “Here’s hoping his body won’t reject the energy though.”

Nodding, Bill blinked when Tad appeared in front of them. “What do you want, square?” He asked.

“The king has changed his orders. He wants Kryptos back at base, I’m here to help with this mission,” Tad explained.

“Boo, and I was hoping to have some actual fun,” Kryptos whined, turning and leaving the area.

Shrugging, Bill figured this could work in his favor somehow.

*****

Sitting up with a jolt, Dipper checked and noticed the sun was up. He then brought a hand to his forehead and sighed as he thought of the nightmare he had involving Mabel. 

Ever since she vanished he has been having nightmares, of his twin calling for him to save her. 

Groaning when he heard a gentle knock on the door, Dipper stood up but stumbled at a sudden head rush before getting the door and looking at his Grunkle Stan. 

“Yeesh, you look like shit,” the old man said, pressing a hand to the teen’s forehead before pulling it back. “Yikes, you’ve got a pretty bad fever,” he commented.

Rubbing his temples in hopes of alleviating his headache, Dipper groaned as he noticed how heavy his body felt, almost like an oppressive force was forcing itself down on him. “I feel like shit,” he grumbled.

Sniffing, Stan grumbled about how he also smelled like shit. “Ok, this is probably because you spent six days cooped up in your room. Try taking a shower, and if you still feel terrible then go lay on the couch,” the elder ordered, pointing towards the bathroom.

Nodding, Dipper grabbed a fresh set of clothes before slowly making his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door, the teen went wide eyed as a wave of dizziness hit him before he collapsed.

“Dipper!” Stan shouted, running over and checking the teen over before lifting him up. “Fucking hell,” he grunted, turning and going down the stairs and to where Ford was. “Ford, we have a problem,” he said.

Looking at his twin and nephew, Ford went wide eyed before going over and pressing a hand to Dipper’s forehead. “I didn’t think that energy would,” he mumbled, directing Stan to set Dipper on the couch before bringing out a small machine. “Get Cipher and call Wendy and Pacifica,” he said.

Nodding, Stan called up Wendy and explained the situation before locating the triangle who appeared to be meditating in the gift shop. “I thought I told you to stick to the living room and kitchen,” he said.

Turning towards Stan, Cipher shrugged. “I wasn’t able to focus in either of those rooms,” he said.

“Whatever, Ford needs you in the living room,” Stan said, turning and re-entering the room to look over Dipper.

When Cipher went in, he blinked at the state the teen was in. “That doesn’t look good,” he commented. 

Nodding in agreement, Ford pulled out the scanner that was keeping track of the energy before calibrating to to focus on where the energy was going. He then held a look of concern. “It seems there is a kind of energy that is going straight into Dipper,” he explained, turning and seeing if he can pinpoint the direction it’s coming from.

“I’m going to go investigate, call me if anything changes about Dipper’s condition,” Ford said, getting up and leaving the shack.

*****

When Gideon got up that morning, he could already feel something was wrong. Though he decided to shrug it off before going out.

What he didn’t realize was that he left his brooch on his desk.

As he walked down the streets of the town, the fourteen year old noticed a crowd gathering towards the heart of town. Curious, the young teen went and saw a giant crystal that appeared to be emitting a deep purple light.

Making his way through to get closer, Gideon froze at the sight of the square from almost a week ago just floating idly by the crystal. Knowing he had to contact Wendy somehow, as she was the only one who he knew to be a guardian, Gideon froze at the masked figure.

“Nice to see you again, Masked Star,” he whispered, using his tendrils to tie up Gideon and leap up to the top of the crystal. “Listen up, if you want this child to survive then stay out of our way!” He shouted, grinning when the crowd instantly scattered. He then turned his single eye towards the albino. “You know, I really don’t like you for some reason,” he mused.

Struggling, Gideon glared at the masked man. “Unhand me!” He shouted.

“Perhaps, though I don’t know if you want me to drop you from this height,” he said, loosening the tendrils before laughing at the look of fear that went through Gideon’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I have no plans to kill you, yet,” he said, poking the boy’s pompadour.

*****

As Ford made his way through town, he blinked when a large gopher like man ran into him. 

“Oh, sorry Mr. Pines’ brother,” the male apologized, chuckling as he offered a hand to the elder. 

“It’s fine Soos, though why were you running?” Ford asked, taking the offered hand and checking the machine.

“Well, there’s this huge crystal in town and this weird guy went and grabbed Gideon and told us to scatter. I just hope Prince Ursa and his friends will save the little guy,” Soos explained, smiling at the thought of the heroes. Ever since they appeared, the man binged all sorts of anime in hopes of getting recruited as a teacher.

Nodding, Ford pulled out his phone and called up the shack. “Stanley? I just ran into Soos and it seems my suspicions were correct. Tell Pacifica and Wendy to transform and head to the heart of the town,” he ordered until Stan said something.

“What!? He left!? What the hell Stan? I told you to keep an eye on him,” Ford shouted, rubbing his temples before sighing. “Ok, the fever is probably causing him to become delusional, just please try and find him,” he said, hanging up.

“Mr. Ford? Why did you tell Mr. Pines to tell Pacifica and Wendy to transform?” He asked.

Realizing he wasn’t alone during the exchange, Ford sighed with frustration. “Listen, you can not tell anyone about this, but Dipper is Prince Ursa and Wendy and Pacifica are his teammates,” he said.

Gleaming with excitement, Soos smiled brightly. “Dude! Think they will let me help? I’ve studied all sorts of magical girl animes, so I know quite a bit about it,” he said, giving the elder a look of pure hope.

“That isn’t for me to decide, though I guess you can help me investigate,” Ford said, turning and heading in the direction of where Soos ran from.

“Yes,” Soos said, pumping his fist as he followed the elder.

*****

Walking through the forest in a dazed state, Dipper didn’t even notice when the words of transformation slipped past his lips as he turned into Prince Ursa. As he continued to walk, his eyes appeared to be glazed and unfocused.

When he entered the town, he didn’t even pay any mind to the people rushing past him, though they did give him a questioning look at the state he was in. They even tried to ask him why his forehead was glowing before continuing.

Soon the brunet was engulfed in another light that caused him to transform yet again into Prince Alcor. “My love,” he whispered as he continued on his way towards the heart of town, somehow knowing that someone he cared for was in grave danger.

*****

Receiving the messages from Stan, Pacifica transformed and began flying towards the Mystery Shack until she took notice of a large crystal. Figuring it was something that should not be left alone, she flew closer and went wide eyed at the sight of the square and the masked man.

She did find slight amusement at the sight of Gideon being held hostage by the masked man. “Looks like Masked Star will have to be saved,” she said, holding back her laughter before putting on a serious face.

Stopping directly in front of the villains, Pacifica narrowed her eyes at the two. “I suggest you stop whatever you are up to, and to hand over the gremlin,” she said.

Scoffing at the insult, Gideon rolled his eyes. “Gee, my hero,” he sassed before yelping at how the tendrils tightened suddenly.

“How cute, where are the rest of your friends?” the masked man- who honestly looks like a Bill in Pacifica’s opinion- asked, his single eye glinting with curiosity.

Bringing her sword out, Pacifica grinned at the two. “They will be here soon, until then it’s just me,” she said.

“Tad, go corrupt a rat or something, I’d rather not deal with a fake blonde,” Bill said, chuckling at the look of pure rage that flashed across the girl’s face.

“I’ll have you know, my hair is completely natural! If anything, you’re the fake blonde!” She shouted, rushing at the masked man.

Tad simply floated down before touching a wild cat while giving it an apologetic look. When the cat began to grow in size, he shook his body and watched it bat Pacifica out of the sky. “I’m sorry,” he said.

He then turned and noticed the man he met a while ago approach with another who resembled a gopher in Tad’s honest opinion. 

Approaching the newcomers, Tad decided he might as well shift into his human form so they could understand his feelings a bit better. “I’m sorry, but you need to leave. For your safety,” he said.

Glaring at the square turned man, Ford shook his head. “Give me back my niece then,” he said, pulling out what looked like a regular gun. 

Holding his hands up in a placating manner, Tad shook his head. “I’m really sorry about your niece, and I’m being honest,” he began, backing up to avoid them getting to close and possibly touching him by accident. “Though if you want her back, I’m afraid you’ll have to bring it up with my king,” he concluded.

Pointing his gun towards the crystal, Ford narrowed his eyes with pure suspicion. “Very well, and do you mind explaining what that is?” he asked, finger pressed against the trigger.

“It’s something to make the prince awaken, as soon as he shows up and we collect him then you will have nothing to worry about from us,” Tad explained, blinking when the elderly man tensed.

“I won’t let you take him then,” Ford said, turning and firing a blast in Tad’s direction.

Quickly putting up a barrier, Tad sighed and shook his head. “I’d rather not fight an innocent mortal,” he said.

“Mr. Ford, you can’t fight him! We have to wait until Prince Ursa shows up, since he’s the leader and stuff,” Soos said, placing a hand against Ford’s shoulder. He then tilted his head in confusion when the elder shrugged him off.

“He’s sick,” was the elder’s response. Though he knew that if Dipper does come, then there is a high chance they will take him. Shaking his hand, Ford knew he could not let that happen. He already lost one relative, there is no way in hell he will let them take another.

Letting out a sad sigh, Tad returned to his square form and brought out his umbrella. “I’m sorry,” He said, flying towards the two men with umbrella raised to attack.

Soon everything practically froze when a lone figure approached the area with what seemed to be a purpose.

Paling at the sight of the regal looking figure, Ford shook his head before looking at Soos. “I’ll hold this ass off, you need to get him away from here!” He ordered, pointing towards the figure.

Nodding, Soos ran over and blinked at the shorter male before taking note of his birthmark. “Dipper? Heh, almost didn’t recognize you there,” He said, chuckling before picking the teen up. “Come now, let’s get you out of here,” he said, about to walk away until tendrils blocked his path.

“Oh no, we aren’t letting you take him away so easily,” the masked man said, making sure Gideon was secure before appearing in front of Soos. “Now, be a good gopher man and hand the prince over,” he ordered, holding his arms out.

Chuckling, Soos backed up and shook his head. “Sorry, but this little guy is a good friend of mine. Plus I don’t think he even wants to go with you,” he said, backing away from the masked man.

Stepping forward, Bill snarled before reaching forward to grab the prince himself. Though the large man slapped his arm away. “I guess we’ll be fighting then,” he said, getting into a stance.

Shrugging, Soos set the prince down and smiled softly. “Don’t worry little guy, I won’t let that guy get you,” he said, turning and blocking Bill’s way before bringing his hands up.

As the fighting resumed, the prince got up again and steadily approached the crystal. Somehow he was able to avoid Bill and Tad who tried to grab him, though it could be attributed to Ford and Soos keeping them at a reasonable distance away from him.

Finally subduing Soos, Bill turned and sent a tendril in the prince’s direction with a grin. “Gotcha,” he said before howling in pain when it disintegrated upon touching the prince. “Not again!” He shouted, quickly drawing what remained back before looking and going wide eyed at how it wasn’t growing back. “No!”

Rushing towards Bill, Tad examined the tendril before looking in the prince’s direction. “He isn’t awake,” he finally concluded, letting out a sigh. “We can’t touch him until he’s fully awakened,” he said.

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Bill shouted, sending two more tendrils towards the prince. He simply hissed when they were blasted away by Ford. Narrowing his eyes at the old man, Bill wanted to rip his throat out at that very moment.

Approaching the prince, Ford blinked when he rested the palm of his hand against the crystal.

“Oh,” was all the prince said before he was enveloped in a light and returned to his previous form, the one of Prince Ursa.

“No way,” Tad said softly, turning towards Bill who was chuckling.

“Looks like my suspicion was correct,” Bill commented, turning towards Pegasus Knight who was staring at the scene while under that cat monster’s claws. “Huh, I almost forgot about her,” he said, chuckling at how she gave him an unamused glare.

Sitting up, Prince Ursa groaned and rubbed his head before looking around. “How the hell did I get here?” He asked, his attention soon turning towards Pegasus Knight. “Shit, do you need help?” He asked.

“Oh no, I’m doing perfect! Perhaps you should go rescue your boyfriend?” She sassed.

“Boyfriend?” Ursa asked, looking up before groaning in annoyance at Gideon. “Seriously?” He asked, debating whether he should go rescue the young teen or not.

Sighing, Prince Ursa jumped up and cut the tendrils that were holding the annoying brat before carrying him away from the area and setting him down. “Just so you know, I won’t always be there to save you,” he grunted out, turning and getting ready to return to help Pegasus Knight.

“Wait, let me thank you properly,” Gideon said, grabbing the shorter male’s arm.

Turning towards him in curiosity, Prince Ursa went wide eyed when the boy planted a kiss against his cheek. 

When Gideon ran off, Prince Ursa wiped his cheek and had a look of pure disgust on his face. “Fucking gross, I may end up puking,” he grumbled, turning and running back to the battle before Courier Eagle went and blocked his way. “What’s up?” He asked.

“Dude, you have a fucking fever! I mean, I’m glad you’re fighting again, but you should be in bed!” The redhead scolded, refusing to let the male pass.

“I actually feel fine now, seriously,” Prince Ursa said, grabbing his friend’s hand and pressing it against his forehead. “See?” He asked.

Going wide eyed, Courier Eagle simply shrugged. “Well, I still say you should rest after this,” she finally said, turning and flying towards the battle.

Grinning, Prince Ursa followed his friend before tackling the cat monster. “Your crimes are beary serious!” He shouted, blinking when everyone in the area groaned. “What?” He asked.

“Dude, just, no,” Courier Eagle said, helping Pegasus Knight out from under the monster.

“Come on, Mabel would love it! Speaking of which,” the male said, turning and glaring at Tad and Bill. “I want you to give her back,” he said, charging his attack and taking out the monster.

“We will, on the condition you come with us,” Bill said.

Shaking his head, Prince Ursa prepared another attack. “No dice,” he said with finality.

Turning towards Bill, Tad let out a sigh. “We should go and report this to the king,” he said. Flying up, Tad headed back to their base.

“Seriously!? Fine,” Bill groaned, turning his attention to the people surrounding him. “You will come with us, very soon,” he said, hoping he was being very ominous, as he vanished into the shadows.

Letting his transformation fade, Dipper turned and gave a look of confusion at Ford, Pacifica, and Soos. “What is it?” He asked, grateful that Wendy was just as confused as him.

Shaking his head, Ford went up and looked Dipper over before sighing with relief. He then shook his head. “Dipper, don’t ever do that again,” he finally said, pulling his nephew into a hug.

Blinking, Dipper returned the hug. “I won’t. When we get Mabel back, I’ll let her come up with the puns,” he said.

Chuckling, Ford pulled away before turning to the rest. “Let’s head to the shack,” he said, knowing Stan would be worried.

Going up to Dipper, Wendy and Pacifica gave him looks that were filled with worry.

“What are you going to do now?” Pacifica finally asked.

Giving a look of determination, Dipper brought a fist into his hand. “I’m going to fight, for Mabel,” he said.

Grinning, the two girls pulled Dipper into a hug before following Ford towards the shack.

Walking with the four, Soos tapped Dipper on the shoulder. “Hey, think I can be a guide or something? I know a lot about magical girls,” he said, giving his best puppy eyes.

“Of course Soos, welcome to the team!” Dipper said, high fiving his friend.

Grinning, Soos pulled the smaller teen into a hug. “This is going to be awesome!”

*****

“So, what you are trying to tell me is that Prince Ursa is truly the prince we are looking for?” The king asked, tilting his head. He then began to laugh. “Here I thought it was impossible for the prince to be a guardian! You see how genius he is!? That, that right there is why I want him,” he shouted with pure glee, briefly floating over his throne before sitting back down.

“My king, what shall we do now?” Tad asked.

Grinning, the king leaned forward. “Forget the wand, for now at least. I want you to get Prince Ursa here as soon as possible, it’s time I give my proposal,” he ordered.

“Yes, my king,” Tad said, turning and floating out of the room. When he saw Mabel standing in the hallway, he blinked. “Mabel?”

“So he knows now?” She asked.

Shifting into his human form, Tad simply nodded in response.

Looking down, Mabel clenched her hands into fists as she began to shake. “At least he’ll be safe here, but he won’t be happy,” she mumbled before looking up with teary eyes. Sniffling, she went and hugged Tad.

Stiffening, the male sighed and gently rubbed her back. “I’m sorry, I really am,” he whispered.

Closing her eyes, Mabel allowed for Tad to calm her down. “Please, I don’t want him to be sad,” she begged, looking up.

“I promise, I will see to it that the king will not make your brother unhappy,” he said. ‘Even if I have to die, I will fulfill this promise,’ he thought, giving the teen a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-  
> It may seem like Tad was just shoe-horned into the beginning. That's because I accidentally wrote him into the fight instead of Kryptos. So I ended up having Tad come and take Kryptos's place.  
> Now everyone except Dipper, Cipher, and Stan knows that Prince Ursa is actually the prince. Gideon still has yet to learn that Dipper is Prince Ursa.   
> The reason why Prince Alcor hasn't been fully awakened is because it has to be natural, involving his wand and a certain someone. You can not force him.  
> We also have BAMF Ford and Soos. Soos is going to be a more reliable guide to the guardians. Where as Cipher is like Kyubey, Soos will be more like Luna/Artemis.
> 
> Next Episode: Celebrating Marius' engagement at the Northwest Manor. What could possibly go wrong?


	11. Episode 10: Ballroom Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having reasonable suspicion that Marius is the prince, Cipher tasks Dipper with going to the Northwest's manor to see if that is the case. Little do the duo know, the enemy has also arrived to take the true prince for their king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> This is the chapter where shit is truly going down. Also someone dies.

“So, when are we going to tell them?” Wendy asked, motioning towards the stairs where she knew DIpper was resting with Cipher keeping an eye on him. It wasn’t difficult for her to convince the triangle to guard her friend, all it took was a well placed threat via an axe to the eye.

Setting sandwiches down in front of everyone, Soos shook his head. “That’s not how this kind of thing works. In one of my favorite animes where the leader was secretly the princess of a kingdom that fell thousands of years ago, it was revealed in a spectacular fashion where she fully awakened and regained her memories,” he explained.

“That’s bullshit, he was revealed to all of us, including the enemy. So I say we tell them as soon as Dipper wakes up,” Pacifica said, grabbing her sandwich and putting on a look of pure distaste.

Chuckling, Soos set a gentle hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You have much to learn. He doesn’t remember anything from his past life, so he isn’t awake,” he explained, smiling softly. “He will know in due time.”

“I agree with Soos. Also, you have not heard what Cipher has muttered while meditating,” Ford said, shuddering at the memory. “I would rather not have him direct that kind of thing towards my nephew,” he continued, narrowing his eyes towards the stairs.

“Whatever, I’m going to go home. Thanks for the, whatever that is,” Pacifica said, getting up and leaving the shack. After all, she had a dress to get approved for the upcoming party.

Nodding, Ford turned towards Soos and Wendy. “I’m going to set up a barrier to keep enemies out, but I’m sure we have everything under control,” he said.

Nodding, Wendy waved before turning and leaving the shack.

“Ok Mr. Ford. Call me if you dudes need any help,” Soos said, smiling and leaving the shack himself.

Once the two left, Ford went up the stairs and stopped right behind Cipher. “I saw him, the prince,” he said.

Whipping around, Cipher’s eye was wide. “Where is he!? Please tell me the enemy didn’t take him,” he shouted, flashing red before calming down.

“He vanished soon after he appeared, but just know that you will see him again real soon. I just thought you would want to know,” Ford said.

Bobbing in a nod, Cipher turned and peeked into Dipper’s room. “I just hope it will be soon, I’m already sick of babysitting,” he said.

Shaking his head with disapproval, Ford went down the stairs and began working on a barrier.

*****

“My king, I have received word of a ball that will be occurring in a few days,” Pyronica said.

Shaking his head, the king slammed his hand against his armrest. “Do I look like I give a fuck about a ball? I want the prince here!” He shouted, using his magic to hold the flaming woman up. “Now tell me, why haven’t you brought him?” 

“He was at the cake shop yesterday, my king, but I could not get him alone. The other guardians refuse to leave his side,” Pyronica explained, she then remembered an important detail. “We can get him alone though! The ball, he was invited. With so many people there, it will be simple,” she reasoned, sighing with relief when she was released.

“Very well, I want every last one of you to infiltrate the ball. I have been very generous when it comes to your failures, but that ends now. One of you will die if you fail to bring me the prince,” The king ordered, sweeping his hand across the room.

“Yes, my king,” everyone said, leaving the room before the king decided to make an example out of one of them.

Leaning back, the king sighed wistfully as he summoned the three images he has of the prince, Prince Ursa, and Dipper. “The resemblance is uncanny. I do not know how I have not noticed this before,” he mused.

Bringing a hand up, he summoned a simple ring. “With this, you will only belong to me,” he said.

*****

Looking over the letter, Gideon tilted his head to the side at how the invitation appeared to have been made personally. He was mostly confused and a bit curious on how Pacifica knew he was Masked Star, as it was addressed to his heroic self.

“I wonder if the prince will be there,” he mused lightly. Shaking his head, the young teen pulled out a photograph that was taken of himself as Masked Star. “I doubt the enemy will be there, perhaps this will be the night we learn who we are,” he said.

Nodding at his decision, Gideon went out to shop for materials to make an exact replica of his Masked Star outfit.

*****

Reading over the text on his phone, Dipper blinked in confusion. “Ball?” He asked before noticing the golden envelope on his desk and remembering the conversation he had at the cake shop just a few days prior.

“Fuck!” He shouted, going into his closet. “I can’t believe I forgot about it,” he grumbled, pulling out a simple suit. “I hope this is appropriate, rather not have her dad murder me,” he grumbled.

Floating in, Cipher blinked at how the bedroom looked even messier than before, what with how there were clothes strewn all over. “What’s going on?” He asked.

Turning towards the triangle, Dipper shook his head. “Pacifica invited me to this stupid ball celebrating an engagement between this Austrian prince and one of Mabel’s friends,” he explained, looking over the theme and at his suit. “Think this is appropriate for a royal theme?” He asked.

Blinking, Cipher checked the invitation and looked at the picture of Marius. “No, that outfit won’t work. Just touch your choker and say ‘Transform me into’ whatever you want,” he then looked closely before turning towards the brunet. “I think this may be our prince. I want you to check if he has the great bear on his forehead.”

Blinking at what Cipher just said about Marius, Dipper went and looked at the picture. “He definitely looks princely, if I get kicked out then I’m blaming you,” he said, checking the time.

“Good thing I’m coming with you then, I’ll scope the place out,” Cipher said, focusing his magic until he was able to shrink down enough to fit in a small bag. “I’ll hide in Red’s purse,” he said, floating out the window.

Shaking his head, Dipper closed the window before looking in the mirror. “Well, guess I might as well give it a go,” he said, placing a hand against the gem on his necklace. “Transform me into a prince,” he said, knowing that that was a pretty generic enough title.

When the teen opened his eyes after the light faded, he stumbled back at his reflection. “What the fuck!?” He shouted, touching the golden ringlet and poking his exposed forehead that showcased the bane of his existence. 

He then felt the soft material of the robe, not sure how he felt about the thing. Though he didn’t mind the dark purple, and found the galaxy print to be a nice touch. 

Shaking his head, Dipper pressed a hand against the necklace. “I said a prince, not whatever this is,” he grumbled, jumping when the necklace shocked him.

Turning towards the door at the sound of footsteps, Dipper blinked when his uncles opened the door before they looked at him with wide eyes.

The younger male flushed when Stan began laughing hysterically at him. 

“Holy damn Dipper, you look like a princess!” Stan shouted, flinching when Ford smacked him in the back of the head.

Approaching the brunet cautiously, Ford shook his head. “How did this happen?” He asked, nodding when Dipper explained. At the end of it, Ford pressed a gentle hand against his shoulder. “I don’t know what to say,” he said.

Sighing, Dipper checked the time and shook his head. “Well, we should head to the Northwest Manor now, unless you want me to be late,” he joked.

“Yeah, let’s go princess,” Stan joked, catching Ford’s hand before it could come close to touching him. “Hey, let an old man joke around.”

Sighing, Ford took his hand back. “Be careful,” he said, looking down when the two left. He just knew something bad would happen, but there wasn’t anything the researcher could do about it.

*****

Watching the manor from afar, Tad turned towards Mabel, Pyronica, Kryptos, and Bill. He then let out a sigh. “We go in once the party is at full swing, so the guards are a little more distracted,” he said.

“Good plan, Strange. Though in case anything happens, Kryptos you will be the diversion,” Bill said, chuckling at the offended look to child-like minion held on his face. “We will each do whatever it takes to get the prince alone so we can nab him with ease, understand?”

Nodding, Pyronica looked off to the side as she thought of her interactions the occurred between her first meeting with Dipper until now. She was honestly beginning to feel a little unsure about all of this. However, she knew she could not put her life on the line for someone who won’t be friends with her for very much longer.

Mabel bit her lip, she would honestly rather die than let her brother live a life in an unhappy union with an evil monster. The girl honestly figured the one monster she had to save her brother from would be Cipher, but now she knew there were in truth two monsters he needed to be protected from.

Tad did not even bother giving an answer to the blonde man. He knew that if they succeeded in this mission, then the one person he truly cares about will be crushed. Looking at Mabel, Tad knew at that very moment what his true mission was. To prevent the king from getting his hands on the prince. No matter the cost.

Checking the time, Bill turned towards his companions. “Let’s roll,” he said, vanishing into the shadows to infiltrate the ball in his own way.

Nodding, Tad offered an arm towards Mabel before departing with her towards the manor.

Smiling, Pyronica picked Kryptos up. “Looks like you’re playing baby brother,” she joked.

“Fuck off,” Kryptos grumbled, not happy with his job for the mission.

*****

Standing in the corner of the ballroom, Wendy looked around before looking in her purse. “Are you sure Marius is the prince?” She asked, checking the tiny triangle that was sitting on the handle of her axe. If there was one thing the redhead was grateful for, it would be that her axe could now shrink into a more discreet size.

“He’s the only regal looking boy in town,” Cipher explained, peeking out of the bag before catching sight of the teen who was happily being carried by a much larger woman. “Honestly, I don’t get what he sees in the brute,” the triangle grumbled, briefly flashing red.

Shaking her head, Wendy turned and went wide eyed at the sight of Dipper walking in. “Are you sure he’s the most regal looking guy here?” She asked, motioning towards the brunet.

Turning his attention towards the male that just entered, Cipher went wide eyed. “That’s him, that’s the prince!” He exclaimed, not even noticing Wendy’s reaction until the bag was shut abruptly to muffle his shouts.

“That was a bad idea,” she grumbled, noticing what looked like Masked Star approach Dipper. She then shook her head. “At least he will be safe with Gideon,” she whispered, turning and heading to another part of the room to keep surveillance. She wasn’t sure if this would be the right time to let Cipher talk to Dipper.

*****

When Dipper entered the ballroom, he felt like so many people turned and began staring at him. It probably didn’t help that he was a little late and ended up showing in the middle of the party. When he saw Wendy, Dipper was about to make his way towards her to get the status until someone tapped his shoulder.

Looking up, the seventeen year old flushed slightly when he locked eyes with Masked Star. “Uh, hello,” he greeted, noticing how a slow song began to play.

“Care to dance, my prince?” the taller male asked, holding out a hand and giving the brunet a friendly smile.

Nodding, Dipper wondered why the white haired male decided to dance with him. It wasn’t like he was Prince Ursa at that moment. He was simply DIpper Pines, unless the masked hero knew who he was and still felt something for him.

It was at the memory of the flowers he gave him, their near kiss a few times, and even loving looks that caused Dipper to smile. Masked Star was in love with Prince Ursa and that was who DIpper was. 

As the two danced, Dipper began to feel a slight sense of deja vu when he stared into the bright blue eyes of Masked Star. It was almost like they had danced like this before, though DIpper could not fathom how he knows this.

“Is there something wrong?” Masked Star asked, holding a look of concern for the smaller male.

Shaking his head, DIpper blinked when a couple caught his eye. The man looked very average, something the brunet recognized very well at this point. The man was dancing with a girl who looked almost exactly like him.

“Mabel,” he whispered, knowing what this would mean. He then looked in Marius’s direction and wondered if the enemy also suspected that Marius was the prince.

“I didn’t quite catch that, are you ok?” Masked Star asked, bringing a hand up to DIpper’s forehead, hoping that the male wasn’t running a fever.

Shaking his head, Dipper focused his attention back onto his partner. “I’m fine, I just noticed some of our enemies,” he whispered.

Looking Masked Star nodded when he saw Tad and Mabel dancing before pulling the brunet male further away from the crowd. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them do anything,” he whispered.

Smiling, Dipper got up on his tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss against the white haired male’s lips. He was delighted when the other returned the kiss and felt like he was in a dream he would not want to wake up from.

When they broke apart, Dipper reached up towards his partner’s mask. “May I?” He asked.

“Not yet, I will tell you at the end of this evening,” Masked Star whispered, smiling when Dipper pulled his hand away from the mask.

Smiling softly, Dipper jumped at the sound of an explosion. “What the hell?” He asked, looking back and groaning at the sight of Kryptos laughing in the center of the room.

“Oh princey princey princey! How about you come out and play? Our king would love to meet you!” He shouted, dropping another bomb against the ground and laughing at the chaos of the mortals running and screaming.

“Why that little,” Dipper grumbled, bringing a hand up to his necklace before he was stopped by Masked Star. Looking up in confusion, Dipper flushed when the male lifted him up bridal style. “What are you doing? We have to stop them from getting Marius!” He shouted when the larger male began running away from the chaos.

“They ain’t after Marius, that I can guarantee,” Masked Star explained, stopping when he saw Bill standing in the way. “Shit,” he mumbled.

“What are you talking about?” Dipper asked.

*****

When he was dancing with her, Tad could not help but think of the past. Everything about this made him remember the last ball before Mizar was taken. Now he was dancing with her reincarnated form, though she does not know this fact. 

He wanted to tell her, but he was afraid it would put pressure onto her. SHaking his head, the male was about to whisper something to her when an explosion hit.

At the sight of Kryptos taunting everyone, Tad became very annoyed until he saw Masked STar run off with the prince. Smiling slightly, he turned to Mabel. “Stay back and help Pyronica distract Courier Eagle and Pegasus Knight, I’m going to go after Masked Star,” he said.

Clenching his hand, Mabel looked up at the male and nodded. “Be careful,” she said.

Nodding when she released his hand, Tad went down and planted a kiss against the teen’s lips. “I will, Mizar,” he whispered, turning and running off quickly as he felt his face heat up. He could not believe he just did that. 

Shaking his head before shifting into his square form, Tad flew quickly before narrowing his eye at Bill who was using his tendrils to prevent Masked Star from escaping.

“Hand him over and I may spare your life,” Bill said, allowing a tendril to move closer to the two males.

“Over my dead body!” Masked Star shouted, clutching the brunet close.

Bringing out his umbrella, Tad summoned his blade from it before rushing over and slicing through the tendrils. “Run! I’ll hold him off!” He shouted.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Masked Star shook his head. “You’re one of them, how do I know I can trust you?” He asked.

“Because someone I love will be heartbroken if the monster king gets what he wants,” Tad explained, fighting off another tendril. “Hurry!” He urged.

Nodding, Masked Star turned and ran through the opening the square made.

“Why are you betraying our king? Has this love made you weak?” Bill asked, tilting his head as he summoned more tendrils to attack the square.

Remaining silent, Tad continued to hold Bill off until Masked Star was well out of sight. He then shifted to his human form. “Well, seems we have failed the mission,” he stated, smiling sadly.

Shaking his head, Bill was about to turn and go after the teens that left until he realized he did not know where they vanished off to. He then glared at Tad. “You sabotaged us!” He shouted.

“I have, because I will no longer be serving that monster. You have no choice because you are part of him, but I do and I have made mine,” the man said, not even flinching when he sensed the tendrils behind him.

Chuckling darkly, Bill shook his head. “Bad move, Strange. Since the king said one of us will have to die if we fail, I believe I am justified in killing you,” he said, eye alight with glee when he plunged his tendrils into the black haired man.

Closing his eyes, Tad simply accepted his fate. He would rather it be him than Mabel.

*****

When the two males were a safe distance away from the action, they sighed in relief. When the larger of the two set the smaller down, they both smiled.

“I wish to know you outside of that form and your hero self,” the masked male said.

“Only if you remove your mask,” the brunet offered.

Nodding, the two turned around and sighed with a small bit of unease.

Removing his mask, Gideon looked up to the stars and began to pray that his small prince would not feel disgust on the identity of his knight in shining armor. He also hoped that the prince would be someone he could like.

When Dipper allowed for the disguise, as he liked to call it, to fall he looked towards the sky. He briefly wondered who the masked male could be. He truly hoped it was someone who was equally as noble and kind.

When the two turned around and looked at the other, there was a deathly silence as they stared at the other with wide eyes.

A look of pure horror flashed across Dipper’s face. “Holy shit, I fucking kissed a fourteen year old!” He shouted, turning and dry heaving at the thought. He was also pissed at the fact that his sister, Pacifica, and Wendy were all correct on the identity of Masked Star. 

All Gideon could do was pale, because there in the clearing with him was DIpper Pines. His mortal enemy, and yet they danced and kissed just a few moments ago. He then balled his hands into fists before turning away. “Seriously, Pines? I can’t believe,” he then shook his head. 

When they locked eyes again, they both knew the love that was there before was now practically gone. Instead, disappointment was what replaced those feelings.

“Can we pretend all this stuff never happened?” Gideon asked.

Dipper simply nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m going home now,” he said, walking in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

Nodding, Gideon turned and walked in the opposite direction.

*****

When Mabel entered the throne room, she noticed how Tad was missing. She remembered how he called her Mizar before leaving, then there was the kiss. She wondered if he was projecting his past love onto her before shaking her head. It may have been a heat of the moment kind of thing.

“I see you have all failed. You are lucky Bill decided to take the execution into his own hands. Now to decide on who should replace Tad,” the king said, looking between the remaining for before smirking at Mabel. 

Realizing what that meant, Mabel turned towards the blonde male. “You killed Tad!? Why?” She shouted, glaring at the masked man.

Chuckling, Bill shook his head. “The square flat out sabotaged the mission, if I hadn’t of killed him he would have received a public execution,” he said, turning his single eye towards the king. “Is that correct, my king?” 

Nodding, the king held a hand out towards Mabel. “Come, young Mizar, it’s time you take the reigns of being my direct link to the outside world,” he said.

Going wide eyed, Mabel backed up. “What did you just call me?” she asked before narrowing her eyes. “Never mind, I refuse,” she said, transforming before drawing an arrow and pointing it at the king. When she released, she shook her head at how it missed. “Next time I see any of you, I won’t be merciful,” she finally said, turning and walking out.

Narrowing his eyes, the king turned towards the remaining three. “I want you to kill her the next time you see her, understand?” he ordered, smirking when they nodded in understanding. “Good, I don’t want you to bother with being discreet anymore. Get the prince by any means necessary,” he ordered.

“Yes, my king,” the trio said, turning and leaving the throne room.

*****

When Dipper arrived at the shack, he contemplated what to do. Remembering how the enemy seemed to be chasing after him instead of Marius, Dipper began to wonder why until he remembered how Cipher described the prince.

“Perhaps,” he mumbled, gears turning as he formulated a plan before rushing inside and grinning when he saw his uncles and teammates. “I just figured out a way to finally get rid of our enemy!” He shouted.

Turning in his direction, the four humans all held a look of relief until they processed what he said.

“What is it?” Wendy asked after a moment of silence.

Shutting the door and sitting in a chair, Dipper looked at them all. “So, I have a reasonable suspicion that the enemy thinks I’m the prince. Ridiculous, I know, but what if we use that to our advantage?” He began, not even noticing the looks of concern on the faces of his friends and family. “So, I was thinking we set a tracking device on me and I let them take me, then you follow the signal and we all give them a surprise attack!”

At the end of the explanation, Ford shook his head. “Absolutely not!” He shouted.

“Kid, your martyr complex is showing,” Stan said, shaking his head.

Blinking, Dipper tilted his head out of confusion. “What? It’s a good plan!” He exclaimed in an attempt to reason with the others, only to receive disapproval.

“Listen Dipper, we don’t know who the prince actually is. What if it turns out, you are the prince?” Wendy tried.

“Then all the more convincing! This won’t end until we take out the enemy, so why not give them what they want before we rip it right out of their grasp?” Dipper tried again.

Looking off the side, the Grunkles and Wendy considered what to say to try and convince Dipper to not do this. For all they know, it could be a suicide mission.

Shaking her head, Pacifica turned to Cipher who was not even paying attention to the conversation. She then became annoyed before going up and pushing the male’s bangs aside and ripping off his bandanna. “Hey Cipher, what does the great bear look like again?” She asked.

Turning around, Cipher was about to explain until he saw the forehead of the brunet. “Oh my, but that’s- I,” he started, shaking as he processed before sinking down slightly. 

“Cut it out!” Dipper shouted, taking his bandanna back and putting it on. He then looked at the triangle in confusion. “You ok?” He asked.

Blinking, Cipher turned his attention towards Dipper before letting out a sigh. “It seems I was wrong,” he said before floating back up. “Ok, can someone catch me up on what’s going on?” He asked.

“Dipper is having a martyr complex and wants to hand himself over to the enemy so they can be taken out once and for all,” Stan explained.

Going wide eyed, Cipher turned and bopped a fist against the brunet’s head. “Hell no! In fact, you are not to leave this building until we find a better way to get rid of the monster,” he ordered, pointing up the stairs.

“What about school?” Dipper asked, not sure if he liked where this was going.

“Too dangerous,” Cipher said before looking at his necklace. “In fact,” he then removed the trinket. “I don’t feel comfortable with you in a situation where you can possibly die,” he said.

Clenching his hands into fists, Dipper thought about arguing until he realized nothing would change the triangle’s mind. “Fine,” he spat out, going up the stairs.

While he walked to his room, Dipper began to wonder what would probably happen now until he came up with an idea.

“Since they won’t help me, I’ll just have to do it myself,” he whispered, climbing into his bed to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-  
> Did you honestly think Dipper and Gideon would instantly be in love with one another upon learning the other's identity? That was my big pet peeve with the Classic Sailor Moon anime, as the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru felt kind of forced to me because they originally did not like each other. 
> 
> Now everyone knows Dipper is the prince, and you can see how paranoid Cipher is.
> 
> Mabel is now a rogue in a sense, to where she is now on her own side. The side that is dedicated to protecting her brother from the king and destroying Cipher. 
> 
> This chapter, and the entire story really, definitely earns the tag of feeling bad for Tad. I really wanted him to be similar to Nephrite, but still his own person. Even though I knew he was going to die, I still feel really sad thinking of it.


	12. Episode 11: Prince of Martyrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For three days Dipper has been put under house arrest by Cipher, all because he has the prince's birthmark on his forehead. However, the teen has not given up on his plan to take out the king. Guess he will have to do it on his own.

Three fucking days. Dipper has been stuck in his room for all that time and he was feeling really irritated. 

Every time he’s tried to go out to get something stupid like food, that damn triangle would pop up and shove him back in, saying that he will get it. 

Shaking his head, Dipper cracked the door open and smiled with how the coast appeared to be clear. Stepping out, he jumped back when Cipher popped up and narrowed his eye at him.

“Where do you think you’re going? I thought I said you can only leave if you have to go to the bathroom, and you were just there two minutes ago,” he said, not moving an inch when the brunet tried to bat him aside.

“I was going to my sister’s room, no need to get paranoid,” Dipper said, groaning when he was shoved back into his room. “You can’t keep me in here forever!” He shouted.

“You’re right, this is only temporary until we find a more suitable place,” Cipher said. “I’m going to go get you some food, do not leave that room,” the triangle said, floating down after shutting the door.

Shaking his head, Dipper smiled when he pulled out a replica of the choker Cipher gave him all that time ago. “You underestimate the skills Stan has taught me,” he said, opening the door and looking around before tip-toeing down the stairs.

He knew he had to be quick, or else Cipher will up the security. 

Slipping into the gift shop, the male waited by the vending machine until Ford came out. As the elder walked out, Dipper slipped behind him and into the basement right as the door closed.

Pumping a fist, the male went down into the elder’s study where the choker was hooked up to different machines. How his uncle was able to convince Cipher to let him have the amulet baffled Dipper.

He was just glad he was able to eavesdrop on the conversation the day he was put under house arrest, courtesy of the triangular asshole.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Dipper quickly swapped the necklaces and pocketed the real one. Nodding at that, he turned and grabbed one of the tracking chips his uncle was working on. 

Something for an upcoming pixie migration, if the brunet remembered correctly.

Smiling, Dipper made his way back up and slipped through the secret door before rushing up towards his room.

Just as he was able to get to his bed, Cipher opened the door and set a tray on the desk.

“I can’t believe you actually listened for once,” the triangle commented.

“I wasn’t in the mood for another argument,” Dipper said, going over to the desk and picking at the basic sandwich the triangle made.

Honestly, it’s like sandwiches were the only things Cipher could make.

“Well, be sure to eat up,” Cipher said, leaving the room.

Shaking his head, Dipper pulled the necklace out and attached the chip to it. He then began to write a note saying to check Ford’s tracking device before hiding it. He didn’t want them using the device to early.

“Honestly, this is the only way to stop the enemy,” he mumbled, checking his surroundings before climbing out the window and up the roof until he was behind the sign.

Transforming into Prince Ursa, the male made a running start before leaping into the forest. He then checked behind him before sighing in relief when it seemed like no one saw him.

Turning, he began to run through the forest to find the perfect spot to stage his capture.

*****

Sitting in the clearing that holds the statue that reminds her of the being she despises, Mabel sighed before she left her meditative position. “Would you have still died if I knew?” She asked, looking towards the sky as she thought of Tad.

It honestly wasn’t fair that he had to die like that. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and that meant going against the king.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Mabel turned and let out a sigh. Her eyes held a look of realization at how someone has suffered for her own happiness. 

“Tad isn’t the only one who suffered,” she said, looking up as she remembered all of the things her friends, even her own brother, have given up just so she could be happy. “I’m really fucking selfish, huh?” she mused, shaking her head.

Transforming quickly, Mabel leapt up into the trees when she heard running before gasping at the sight of Prince Ursa. “What is he doing?” She whispered until he let his transformation fade.

Narrowing her eyes, Stardust noticed Dipper grip his choker before transforming into the disguise he wore at the ball a few days ago.

When she looked up, Stardust paled at the sight of an eyebat. “Dipper, what are you doing?”

*****

Grinning at the feed he was receiving from the eyebats, the king turned and pointed a finger at Bill. “Clone 2, you know what to do,” he said.

“Yes, my king. I’ll even be sure to say a fine hello to Clone 1 if I see him,” Bill said, chuckling as he vanished into the shadows.

Leaning back, the king turned his attention to the projection and grinned as he awaited for the show to begin.

*****

Standing in the clearing, Dipper looked at the statue and tilted his head at the sights of arrows littering the ground in front of it. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and did not flinch when a sudden chilliness invaded the clearing.

“What do we have here? A cute little prince, and yet no knight in shining armor? How curious,” Bill said, approaching the teen from behind before turning his single eye towards the statue. “Looks like I missed the traitor, though I’m glad she still holds resentment towards Clone 1,” he mused lightly, placing a hand on Dipper’s shoulder.

“Clone 1?” Dipper asked, opening his eyes and bringing his own hand up to brush off the masked male’s hand.

“I’m not surprised he hasn’t told you. Truth is, your little triangle friend is actually a clone of our very own king. Took a small piece of his soul, and removed the ability to change into a shape form,” Bill explained, moving so he was in front of the brunet. “I’m sure our king will love to explain the whole process to you,” he said, holding out a hand.

Trying to hide the shock and pure betrayal, Dipper brought his own hand up. He wanted to believe the masked man was only bluffing, but something inside of him could see the truth in those words. After all, it takes a monster to know a monster.

“Don’t do it!” At the sound of his twin’s voice, Dipper looked up to see Stardust drawing an arrow and firing it at Bill. “You don’t know want the king wants to do with you, and I refuse to let it happen,” she said, jumping down from the tree to avoid tendrils that were launched in her direction.

“Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone! If only Clone 1 would come show his stupid triangular face, then this day will be perfect!” Bill shouted, letting out a laugh of pure madness as he continued to send more tendrils towards Stardust.

Jumping out of the way, the woman grabbed Dipper and hugged him to her before glaring at Bill. “If you kill me, then you will kill what your king wants,” she said, smirking when the tendrils stopped. Though she was frustrated at how they had the twins surrounded.

“Clever, seems we’re at a stalemate. Though what kind of sister would risk the life of her brother to save her own skin?” Bill asked, tilting his head to the side. He then let out another laugh. “Seems very selfish to me, no wonder the king was able to influence you so easily. You are a very bad person,” he said. 

“It’s not like that!” Mabel shouted, narrowing her eyes.

Shaking his head, Dipper returned the embrace before turning towards Bill. “You’re wrong. Mabel is a good person, your king just took advantage of her feelings,” he said.

Blinking, Mabel shook her head. “No Dipper, he is right. If I wasn’t so selfish and was more supportive of you, then this wouldn’t have happened,” she said, tightening her grip on him as she felt tears well up in her eyes. “I felt like I was losing you, and Cipher didn’t seem to care whether you would live or die,” she whimpered out.

“As touching as this sibling moment is, I still have a delivery to make. Perhaps I should just take you both, and then execute the traitor as a lovely show for our king?” Bill mused, moving the tendrils again to begin coiling around the twins. “I think this will be a much better idea.”

Blinking, Dipper shook his head before pushing Mabel away and turning towards the masked man. “If I go with you, will you spare her?” He asked.

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted, though her pleas were silenced when a tendril wrapped around her mouth.

“But of course, I am a man of my word after all. I will make sure your sister will not die on the condition that you come. In fact, I’ll even leave her here on the condition you leave your choker behind,” Bill said, holding out a hand.

Knowing he had no other choice, the teen removed the choker and sighed when the disguise faded and he was returned to his normal appearance. Setting the choker down, he took the hand. 

“Good choice,” Bill said, spinning Dipper around to watch as he removed the tendrils from Mabel. “Though, I never said she would be unharmed,” he said, shooting a couple right through her legs and laughing at the scream the girl bellowed out. He then slammed another down on the choker, destroying the gem.

“Why would you-!” Dipper started until he was knocked out at some strange sudden force as soon as Bill reached a shadow.

“Looks like you aren’t used to shadow walking, such a shame,” Bill said, looking at the girl who was lying in the clearing in pure pain. “Farewell Stardust, perhaps that will teach you to not go against our king,” he said with one final chuckle.

*****

When Cipher entered Dipper’s room to check on him, he was beyond pissed to find the room empty. “That stubborn fucking! He’s just like his past self,” he grumbled, looking around until he found a note.

The note read:

‘Dear Cipher, since you will probably be the one to read this,

I decided to go with the plan to let the enemy take me. By the time you finish reading this, I should already be gone.

Don’t worry, I will have a tracking chip on me. Use the device in Ford’s lab to pinpoint my location.

The battle will be over soon,  
Dipper’

“Stanford!” Cipher shouted, racing down to the living room before finding the elder grabbing a cup of coffee.

Looking up, Ford raised an eyebrow with suspicion. “What is it?” He asked.

“Your nephew, my prince, decided to go ahead with his stupid plan. He said you have a tracking device in your lab, take me to it now!” He ordered, now completely red with a black eye.

Setting the cup down, Ford nodded and went straight down to his lab and booted up the machine. When he checked the location of one chip, the elder blinked out of confusion.

“It says he’s in the forest, perhaps the enemy hasn’t come yet?” He offered, turning to find the triangle has left the building.

Getting up, Ford made his way up the stairs and began heading in the direction the device said. “Please let my conclusion be correct,” he prayed, going into a run until he reached the clearing where the statue was located.

At the sight of a brunette teen laying in the clearing, Ford went wide eyed before rushing over. “Mabel!” He shouted, checking her wounds with pure concern. “What happened?”

“He took him, he took Dipper and I couldn’t do anything about it,” she cried out, slamming a fist against the ground. “I’m the worst fucking sister ever.”

Lifting her up gently, Ford turned towards Cipher who was looking at the choker.

“I failed you again,” he whispered, picking the necklace up before turning towards Ford with a cold and emotionless eye that caused shivers to run up his spine.

“We’ll get him back. That I can guarantee,” he finally said, turning and carrying his niece back to the shack. With wounds like that, he was sure he could treat them. Though there was a possibility walking could become difficult for her.

*****

Sitting in his throne, the king smirked when he turned his gaze to the male who was unconscious on the floor of his throne room. “Finally, you will be mine and mine alone,” he said, letting out a cackle of pure mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day! (Also I'm officially half way until my 20th birthday)
> 
> Notes  
> -Dipper was always a man with a plan. He fucking set up a heist to break into a movie theater at the age of 12 for crying out loud. Honestly, he would pick up on some things from Stan. Not to mention the elaborate plan involving the clones to get a dance with Wendy.   
> -Mabel finally learns some very important lessons and was able to kind of reconcile with Dipper.  
> -Cipher's connection with the king has finally been revealed. I tried to make this kind of obvious for you guys, especially with the names "Clone 1" and "Clone 2"
> 
> No Gideon in this episode, though he will come back next episode.


	13. Episode 12: Gideon's Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When contemplating all that goes on, especially with how he learned Prince Ursa's true identity, Gideon learns to come to terms with all that happens.

The day after the ball, Gideon took school off to comprehend the information he learned.

Sure, he could understand Prince Ursa being the prince his brooch’s voice urged him to find. It was like a dream come true for the young teen.

A beautiful prince to protect from dark forces.

Then the night of the Northwest’s ball. 

When the prince removed his metaphorical mask, it was like he went from being a beautiful godlike entity to an ugly ogre that was Dipper Pines.

When he went to school after three days, the albino was confused at how Dipper was not there at all. According to other students, Dipper has not shown his face ever since the attack on the Northwest manor.

Gideon felt amusement at how his fellow classmates began to gossip about how Dipper may have gotten kidnapped or something. Though the gossip began to become a little more worrisome after Dipper’s fourth day of absence.

Even Gideon found it strange, since he knew the brunet was nerd enough to love school. Shaking his head once the final bell rang, Gideon decided he might as well go and see what was going on.

When he arrived, Gideon felt shock at the sight of Mabel sitting on the couch outside with crutches and bandaged legs. “Mabel?” He asked.

Looking up in his direction, Mabel shook her head before grabbing the crutches and using them to support herself. However, she winced in pain, causing Gideon to run up with worry.

Even if he was over his little crush, Gideon still cared about the older woman. “What happened? I thought you went and sided with the enemy?” He asked.

Shaking her head, Mabel sat back down before sighing. She then looked up with sad eyes. “Dipper was taken, and it was my fault,” she said simply, closing her eyes before looking down and letting out a laugh. “Seems I’m losing everyone I care about to that monster.”

“Fuck, that is not good,” Gideon said, he then turned his attention towards the empty space next to Mabel. “Do you mind if I?” He asked, sitting down when the girl shrugged. “So, how did they take him?” 

Listening to Mabel’s story of everything that went on with her side ever since she vanished all that time ago, Gideon felt pity for the seventeen year old. When she started to cry after recounting the events involving Tad and Dipper, the younger male reached a hand over before hesitating.

Shaking his head, Gideon gently- almost cautiously- patted Mabel’s back in hopes of providing some form of comfort. “Is there any way I can help?” He finally asked once she finished. Honestly, despite him not liking Dipper all that much, Gideon knew not even his rival deserves to be forced into whatever unholy union the king has planned.

He then began to wonder if there may actually be latent feelings of love, like the ones he felt for Prince Ursa. 

Knowing Mabel was also lost in thought, Gideon began contemplating all he knew about Dipper and Prince Ursa. No doubt they were the same person, but their attitudes towards him could be considered vastly different.

When Gideon was Masked Star, he was received with affection and some bits of flirting. However, when as himself the albino was given glares and hateful remarks by the brunet male. At the same time, he was not exactly himself when as Masked Star.

Placing a hand over his brooch, Gideon looked towards the window and caught his reflection before it morphed into the masked hero. Said hero held a look of fear and worry, as a voice filled Gideon’s head about the prince.

Shaking his head, Gideon turned his attention towards Mabel who appeared to be laughing at something.

“I just remembered I should be in bed, according to Grunkle Ford at least,” she said, shaking her head before looking at Gideon. “Thank you for the offer, I’ll see what the others say about it,” was her response to his earlier question.

“Thank you, I won’t let you down,” he said, getting up before giving Mabel a look of concern before smiling softly. “Please get better soon, and give me a call when you’re ready to get your brother back,” at those words, Gideon waved goodbye as he began his trek back home.

When walking, Gideon could still see Masked Star in his reflection via the passing windows. Upon stopping in a secluded spot, he pulled out a compact mirror and sighed softly. 

“We aint the same person,” he mused, chuckling when the reflection nodded in response. Gideon then let out a soft sigh. “I guess the feelings I felt were not completely mine. Majority were probably yours,” he said, knowing the reflection gave a nod of confirmation.

“Well, the least I can do is pay him back for those times he saved my ass, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking episode gave me so much fucking trouble. Anyway, I actually have some important things to say.  
> You will probably notice I changed something in the relationship tags. That is going to be because of a change in the planned ending.
> 
> The reason why the ending has changed is because of drama reasons. I won't drop any names, but the person I wrote this for has pissed myself and my friends off. So now it is no longer dedicated to that person, instead it is something I am writing for myself because I still love the idea of a magical girl au.
> 
> Now for the normal chapter notes!   
> -Masked Star's (The one from the past) was split in half at the fall of the kingdom. So we technically have 2 versions of Gideon, one who would honestly love Dipper because he's Prince Alcor's reincarnation, and one who hates Dipper. I may explore this further in a oneshot, but you can blame Cipher for that one. That triangle doesn't want any competition.  
> -Mabel is officially on the side of good now, and that will be the end of Stardust. Instead, she becomes her "purified" form. So we will see Mabel gain a new transformation in the future.
> 
> Also I'm thinking of making an AU of this AU where the king did not take Tad. Meaning Dipper and Ford awaken the square instead of Cipher. There would be a shit ton of differences between that story and this story. I'm also entertaining the thought of a multiverse theory for this entire au. Let me know your thoughts on that!


	14. Episode 13: The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat recovered from what Bill pulled, Mabel calls up a meeting to hopefully formulate a plan to rescue Dipper. Meanwhile, Dipper finally wakes up and learns about the king's motivations.

“I don’t like this,” Stan said from his seat at the table. He held most of his attention towards the living room where Gideon was standing awkwardly. Personally he would rather the gremlin stay out of this, but the brat somehow convinced Mabel to let him help.

Making sure there were plenty of snacks for everyone, Soos shook his head. “But Mr. Pines, we may need all the help we can get. I’m going to be carrying Mabel to the evil dude’s base, may not be able to help actually fight,” He said, letting out a chuckle.

“I agree with Soos, plus Gideon has been very helpful as Masked Star,” Wendy said from her spot to Mabel’s right. She then grabbed one of the cheese puffs and popped it in her mouth. Smiling at the taste, the redhead gave Soos a thumbs up. 

Looking at each snack with a look of distaste, though there were hints of curiosity, Pacifica cautiously grabbed a chip. When she took a bite of it, Pacifica lit up slightly before masking it with indifference. “Honestly, I could care less whether Gideon helps us or not. I just want to take out that bastard already,” she said.

Everyone knew the blonde was referring to the king.

“As long as we get Dipper back I will be fine with Gideon helping us,” Ford piped in, noticing how Stan gave him a look of betrayal. Shaking his head, the elder twin let out a sigh at his younger brother’s childishness. “Honestly Stanley, we need as many people to help us as possible,” Ford said.

Sighing, Stan grumbled about how he still did not like it. Though he wound up nodding his assent to the idea of letting Gideon help.

“Well all of you are useless! I do not trust any of you with retrieving my prince without recklessly endangering his life. Just tell me where the base is and I’ll go get him myself,” Cipher shouted from his spot above the table, single eye narrowed with anger and distrust.

Shaking his head, Ford stood up and slammed his fist on the table before grabbing Cipher and bringing him down to face level. He did not even notice how his action made the other occupants jump from shock, as they were expecting Mabel or Stan to do that.

“Listen here you equilateral bastard. Dipper is first, and foremost, my great nephew. He is more than some silly little prince you have an obsession with,” he began, tightening his grip on the triangle before continuing. “I have heard your mutters, how you wish the prince would give you some form of love and affection. Let me tell you that that will never happen, because Dipper is his own person. He will never be the one you are obsessed with because your prince died in the past, so quit projecting him onto my nephew!”

Releasing Cipher, Ford sat back down and began huffing at how he said almost all of that in one single breath. 

Blinking at that, Cipher clenched his fist before turning away from the group. “Your past will always dictate your future,” he finally said, floating out of the room and leaving the shack.

Patting Ford’s back, Stan let out a sigh before standing up himself. “Well, since we no longer have the triangle with us- good riddance- what should we do now?” He asked.

Blinking, Mabel shook her head before pulling out her sketchbook and a pencil. “Well, first we will need to infiltrate the base. There are many ways to get in, but there is in truth only one exit,” she began, sketching the layout.

She then sketched, from memory, the true forms of her former allies. “We also have to take into account his minions, which there are only three at the moment,” she continued, showing each picture to her family and friends.

“Wait, Pyronica is with the king!?” Pacifica and Wendy both shouted at the same time, shock showing in their eyes.

Nodding, Mabel smiled softly. “Yeah, but she honestly isn’t that bad. To be honest, outside of Tad, Pyronica would probably be the next one to betray the king because she actually likes Dipper,” the brunette admitted.

“Ok, so who we truly have to worry about is the diamond dude and the dude with the mask, plus the king dude,” Soos said. “Honestly, the masked dude isn’t that bad to fight against,” he admitted.

“Do not underestimate Bill, he was the one who fucking stabbed my legs with tentacles,” Mabel warned, shuddering at the memory. Even though it happened a short while ago, the girl felt like it was only the day before when it happened.

Nodding at that, the others listened to Mabel explain all she knew of the base and the enemies they might face. 

“I think I may have a plan for this,” Ford began, smiling at his niece with gratitude for all the information she could provide. “Soos, you and Mabel will be navigating us through the lair,” he began.

Nodding, Soos gave a salute before smiling at Mabel.

“I’ll take on the masked creep,” Stan offered, brandishing his brass knuckles. Honestly he has felt left out during all of this, and the man has been itching to punch a monster since the whole magical girl business began.

“I’ll keep Kryptos busy then. Wendy, you will be in charge of retrieving Dipper. Pacifica, you just have to make sure Pyronica doesn’t interfere,” Ford concluded.

Nodding, the two woman gave a look of determination. 

Peeking his head in, Gideon knocked on the doorframe to get everyone’s attention. “What about me?” He asked.

“Gideon, you will help Wendy get Dipper,” Ford said.

Nodding at that, Gideon decided to step in so he could hear the details a little better.

“Ok, now that we have that out of the way I should give another warning,” Mabel said, sketching a picture of a shadowy figure in a throne. “This is all I know of the king’s appearance. Whatever you do, do not let him touch you directly unless you have willpower as strong as Dipper’s,” she said.

At the questioning gazes she received, Mabel let out a sigh. “He was where Tad got his influencing powers from, but Tad’s was a more watered down version, one touch and you will be under his control for a very long time,” she explained.

“So if we see him, then get the fuck out of there?” Wendy offered in hopes of making light of the situation, though her expression became more serious at the grave nod Mabel gave in response. 

“When are we going to do this?” Pacifica asked.

“As soon as possible, I do not want that monster as a brother in law,” Mabel said, blinking at the shocked looks on the faces of the others. “What, did you think the king wanted to kill the prince? If he did then he would have kept up the order to kill Dipper,” Mabel said.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Ford stood up. “We are going this weekend, until then everyone is to get some rest and to be prepared,” he said.

Nodding in agreement with the decision, the non-injured heroes stood up before giving Mabel their wishes to get better.

Once they left, Mabel turned towards Stan and Ford. “So, what now?” She asked.

“Could I see your ring, Mabel? I may know a way to remove any negative influence from it,” Ford offered, smiling when the woman handed the piece of jewelry over. “Even if you can’t stand, you may still be able to use your weapon,” he reasoned.

“Yeah, I may still be able to fire some arrows, just have to watch Soos’s head,” Mabel said with a laugh.

Chuckling, Ford patted her head gently. “Glad to have you back, now we just need Dipper,” he said. “Until we get him back, let’s rest up.”

Nodding, Mabel used her crutches to assist in getting her to the couch before lying down. “Good night Grunkle Stan, night Grunkle Ford,” she said, closing her eyes in hopes of falling asleep.

Turning towards his brother, Stan gave a look of concern. “Do you think we will succeed?” He asked. 

“I honestly don’t know Stanley,” Ford said, knowing it was best to be honest about the situation.

****

Groaning, Dipper brought a hand to his head as he sat up. He stiffened when he felt a cold, and yet gentle, hand trace his face. Opening his eyes, the young male narrowed them at the shadowy figure sitting in a throne. One thing that caught his attention were the man’s golden eyes that held a cat like slit.

“I see you have finally awakened, my prince,” the man cooed in a voice that caused unpleasant shivers to go through the seventeen year old’s body from the creepiness of it all. “Though I can’t really say that, as your memories are still locked. No matter, that just means more planning time.”

“Planning for what?” Dipper asked, resisting the urge to slap the man’s hand away from his face and giving him a good punch. 

Bringing his face to where they were only inches apart, the man grinned with pure glee. “Why our wedding of course! You do not know how long I have been waiting for this,” he exclaimed, grinning going even wider.

Having enough of this, Dipper brought his hand up and roughly removed the stranger’s hand from his face. “Look, I’m still in highschool and I don’t even know who the fuck you are. Plus in this day and age both parties have say in marriage, and I say no,” he said, standing up and glaring at the stranger.

“How rude of me! You can call me Trianguli, though soon I will be adding Cipher to that name. I am the king of nightmares who has plunged entire kingdoms in eternal suffering,” the king began, laughing at the memory of all he has done. “In truth, you should feel grateful that I wish for marriage instead of simply absorbing your power,” Trianguli continued.

“What is it with everyone and having space related names?” Dipper grumbled to himself before shaking his head. “My answer is still no, so you might as well give it up,” he said.

Chuckling, Trianguli stood up from his throne and found great amusement in how he towered over the young brunet. Grabbing the teen’s arms, he leaned down close while his shit-eating grin remained and golden eyes gleamed. “I’m afraid you do not have a choice in the matter,” he whispered, leaning to whisper in Dipper’s ear. “Especially if you want your precious Masked Star to live.”

“You mean Gideon? Please, I don’t love that asshole. Not after what he pulled back when we were kids,” Dipper began, smirking when Trianguli pulled away with shock. “Face it, you have no leverage over me. Especially since your little masked friend promised that my sister would live in exchange that I come willingly,” he concluded.

Blinking, Trianguli bellowed out a laugh. He then tightened his grip on the smaller male before leaning in close again. “The fact that you don’t love him makes things all the easier for me, but you are right. It appears I have no leverage over you. No matter, I will still get what I want,” he said, pulling Dipper up to his tiptoes. 

“And what I want, my dear prince, is you,” the king whispered, pressing his lips against Dipper’s.

Going wide eyed, Dipper’s first reaction was to turn his head away to break the kiss. He then shuddered with discomfort when Trianguli began to trail his lips down Dipper’s cheek and towards his jaw. When he felt them about to reach his neck, Dipper turned back and headbutted the king.

Releasing the male, the king fell back into his throne before letting out a laugh. “I’m honestly going to miss your fire when you awaken! Such a pity,” he said, turning his attention towards the door when Kryptos entered.

“You called, my king?” the diamond asked, turning his eye towards Dipper briefly before focusing his attention solely on the king.

“Yes, I want you to find a more efficient way of awakening our dear little prince here. I want the wedding to happen by this weekend,” Trianguli ordered, grinning when the diamond bowed before leaving. He then turned his attention towards Dipper again.

“The wedding will never happen, so you might as well give up,” Dipper said, crossing his arms out of irritation.

“We shall see about that, my dear prince,” Trianguli said, bringing his hand up and snapping. He then chuckled when bright blue chains appeared on Dipper’s ankle, connecting him to the throne. “Don’t want to have you running off and out of my sight.”

“Fun,” Dipper said with pure sarcasm. He then sat down in a spot as far away from the throne as the chain would let him, which was honestly not far enough for the brunet. Ignoring any attempts at further conversation from the king, Dipper began brainstorming ways to get away.

Hopefully he would be able to get out of there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of my favorites, namely with dialogue and how Dipper refuses to take shit from anyone.   
> Plus I loved writing Ford telling Cipher off, cause the triangle had it coming.
> 
> Notes  
> -I went and gave the king the name Trianguli to continue with the whole space/constellation/star theme going on with past lives and stuff. In case you did not know, the constellation Trianguli is actually just a triangle, which gives him further connections with Cipher. 
> 
> -The insult "Equilateral Bastard" is in reference with Bill Cipher being an equilateral triangle. It was either use that or "Equilateral Prick" but I felt bastard was more in tune with Ford's feelings towards the triangle.
> 
> Also with this chapter/episode this story is not officially over 100 pages long! (in Google Docs)


	15. Episode 14: Bill Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the team to find Dipper on his own, Cipher is confronted by Bill and has to face a life or death situation.  
> Meanwhile, Trianguli has his remaining minions and Dipper watch the fight between Bill and Cipher.

As the triangle flew around the area, he began to become more and more frustrated when he was unable to locate a simple entrance to an evil lair. “I should know where these entrances are!” He shouted with rage, golden color going briefly red until it faded back to yellow when he felt another presence in the area.

“Nice to formally meet you, Clone 1,” the figure said from the shadows with a chuckle. “I’m Clone 2, though others seem to like calling me Bill for some reason,” Bill said, stepping out from the shadows.

Narrowing his eye, Cipher summoned his cane and pressed it against Bill’s neck. “You better tell me where I can find the lair, or else there will be hell to pay,” he snarled out.

Tilting his head to the side, Bill chuckled before simply brushing the cane aside and tying Cipher up in his tendrils. “That is no way to treat someone who is practically family,” he said. Bringing a hand up to his mask, Bill let out a sigh. “I was honestly going to take you to the king, have him absorb you and everything, but then that means I will be next,” he mused lightly.

“You should know that’s impossible, especially if I put up a fight,” Cipher said, summoning his blue flames to burn the tendrils away from him. “There are five possible outcomes if he does that, and I plan on only allowing three to happen,” he continued.

Rolling his visible eye, Bill simply shrugged. “Honestly, you should know the king will do whatever it takes to make you submit. He is way stronger than us individually,” he began, waiting for his tendrils to regrow.

Floating back, Cipher began to feel suspicious on what Bill was implying. He then took notice of an eyebat watching them. “Fuck,” he grumbled.

Turning towards the eyebat, Bill let out another laugh before returning his gaze towards the triangle. “If one of us absorbs the other, however,” he said before finally removing the mask to show that he only had a shadow for a face with a single gold eye. However, his mouth was large in a cheshire grin with sharp teeth.

Eye smiling at the plan Bill came up with, Cipher chuckled. “Well, guess we will have to see who will absorb the other,” he said.

****

Stepping into the throne room with Kryptos, Pyronica gave Dipper a look of slight pity before bowing with the diamond. “You called, my king?” she asked.

“Yes, I want the two of you to be here when either Bill or Cipher comes in. No interference, but I figured you would both enjoy the two shows,” Trianguli explained, motioning towards the holographic feed that showed Bill and Cipher battling.

Grinning, Kryptos quit bowing to watch as ordered. The diamond then let out a laugh when Cipher was completely entangled in the tendrils. “I have my bet on Bill winning,” he said.

Rolling her eye, the flaming woman turned to look at the king. “My king, may I ask what you plan on doing with whichever one comes?” She asked.

“Kill them of course, it will literally be killing two annoying birds with one stone,” the king said, grinning maliciously. He then turned his attention towards Dipper who appeared to be staring at a pillar. “I really suggest you watch the show, my prince. It will be worth it.”

Looking towards the feed, Dipper shook his head before turning away from it. “Is there really a point? You said so yourself that they will both die,” he said.

Rolling his eyes, Trianguli reached over and grabbed Dipper by the hair and dragged him closer. “I’m afraid that is not one of the options I am giving you. Either you watch my clones kill each other, or you can keep your pretty little eyes on me,” he said.

Grumbling about how life just loved to fuck with him, Dipper decided to watch the battle. His mind, however, was not focused on the two duking it out as he noticed tears begin to form in his eyes. There was also some feeling inside of him begging to turn away, but the brunet resisted that urge.

Turning her single eye towards Dipper, Pyronica blinked when she noticed his form change slightly before remaining as the one she was personally more familiar with. It was almost like watching someone the prince cared about in a life or death situation was helping bring about an awakening.

Shaking her head, the flaming woman turned her attention back to the battle. Though deep down she knew she had to do something, or else she would lose her friend permanently.

****

Throwing up his shields, Cipher felt himself be backed into a corner as he was surrounded by multiple tendrils. However, the triangle knew he could not give up. If he did then that would mean his prince would remain in the tyrant’s hands, or even killed by Bill to gain even more power.

Licking his lips with a bright blue tongue, one that looked to be on fire, Bill began to chuckle darkly. “Poor little Cipher, backed into a corner like a rabbit ready to be devoured by the wolf,” he mused, stepping closer and making sure there were no gaps for the slippery triangle to get out of.

“Don’t think I’m giving up, I will do whatever it takes to keep my prince safe from that monster you call a king!” He shouted, balling his hands into fists when the tendrils began jabbing at his shield. He knew he only had one chance to win, but then it would all be over.

Closing his eye, Cipher began gathering all of his power in preparation of one final blast. He just hoped it would be enough to weaken Bill.

Laughing when he saw cracks beginning to form, Bill stepped closer towards the triangle and continued his assault. “Simply delicious, all that power you’re gathering. I’m just excited for when it becomes all mine,” he taunted, ceasing the attacks as he planted a hand against the barrier. “I just hope I won’t gain your stupid love for the prince, I don’t want to deal with that weakness,” he said.

Opening his eye out of pure rage, Cipher dropped his shield and launched a large blast at Bill. “Love is not a weakness, it’s one of the most powerful driving forces out there,” he said, smiling with his eye as he approached the seemingly unconscious figure. “Such a shame that you won’t be able to know,” he said, reaching a hand towards Bill’s face before going wide eye when his hand was grabbed.

“Got you,” Bill said with a smirk, grabbing Cipher with his other hand and pulling the triangle closer to his face. “Too bad that this little game of ours is over now,” he mused, opening his mouth wide and swallowing the triangle whole.

Licking his lips, Bill gasped as he felt a warmth come from his chest. When he looked down, he noticed a golden triangle imprinted on the center of his chest before lines began spreading to his body in a pyramid pattern.

Smirking, Bill brought up a hand and summoned a small flame that was bright blue like his tongue. 

“I feel like the name Bill no longer suits us, eh? Perhaps Bill Cipher would be a better fit,” he said, patting the triangle before turning towards the eyebat. “You’re next, my dear king,” he mocked, shooting a flame at the eyebat.

****

“Anyone who decided to bet against Bill better fork over what they owe,” Kryptos said with a laugh.

“No one made a bet on this battle,” Pyronica said in response, sighing as she waited patiently for any more orders the king would give them.

When he saw Cipher get swallowed by Bill, Dipper blinked when he reached his hand up to his face and felt tears falling. He then clutched his head as he felt flashes go through his mind.

It was almost like he was in a different time and place, but in all he saw Cipher was there. Either lecturing or giving him praise for things related to what was going on.

Grinning when the younger male was clutching his head, the king turned towards Kryptos. “It looks like he’s starting to remember,” he said, trying to think before his grin turned dark. “I think I know how to fully awaken him.”

“How, my king?” Kryptos asked, turning his full attention towards the king. He, for the most part, ignored Dipper as the brunet was not that interesting to him anymore.

“Find those that the prince cared about, and kill them in front of him,” Trianguli said, chuckling darkly when Dipper snapped out of his daze and gave him a look of horror. “Don’t worry, my dear prince. I will see to it that you get over that grief, personally.”

Shivering at those words, Dipper turned away from Trianguli and resumed thinking of a way to get out of there and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> -Cipher is officially dead. Rest in piece little triangle dude.  
> -Dipper does not know that Pyronica is his friend yet, but I'm sure you can remember those two have a more friendly relationship. I may develop it further in Oneshots.  
> -Bill finally removed his mask, and in all honesty I wanted to make him still seem inhuman. Hence how his face is literally made of shadows and the flaming blue tongue, plus the over sized mouth.


	16. Episode 15: The Final Battle Part 1- Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to begin the final battle.

Sitting on Soos’s back, Mabel carefully examined the ring she just received from Ford. The difference was fairly subtle in the eyes of someone who was not an artist, but the girl could tell it was a lighter shade of purple than before. 

She then turned her gaze towards Pacifica, the blonde giving her a look of slight distrust. “This is an entrance, right? Because I swear, if this is some sort of trap then I will kill you,” she said.

“You can trust me, I can promise you that,” Mabel said in response, turning towards Wendy who gave her a thumbs up. 

Suddenly feeling a chill go up her spine, Mabel turned her gaze towards some rustling bushes. “Bill,” she mumbled before nodding at the other women with her. “Be prepared to transform,” she said.

“Oh no, I thought I was supposed to handle this Bill character,” Stan said, bringing his hands up with a grin. “You guys can go on ahead, I’ll hold him off.”

“Be careful Stanley,” Ford said with concern, going through the entrance with the others. 

As Mabel looked upon the familiar dark halls of the lair, she shuddered at how it appeared to have become even creepier than the last time she was there. Shaking her head, Mabel held her hand up and patted Soos’s head to signify him to halt. “Remember what we’re doing this for,” she said.

“For Dipper,” the group said simultaneously, Wendy and Pacifica bringing their hands to the center with Mabel’s.

Nodding with satisfaction, Mabel brought the ring to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss before whispering softly against it, “For Tad.” SHaking her head, the girl brought a hand up simultaneously with the others. “Star Guardian, Transform!” She shouted.

“Aguila Guardian!” "Matar Pegasus Guardian!”

In a flash of light the three women were now transformed. Pacifica in her golden armor and Wendy in her much lighter gear.

Mabel, however, looked fairly different than from when she was Stardust. The dress still had the same style, but instead of the skirt being decorated with falling stars it held a single star that appeared to shoot from the top right corner of her outfit down to the bottom.

Even though the dress itself was still black, Mabel could see small specks that looked like even smaller stars twinkling like it was a night sky. 

Shaking her head of the distracting thoughts, Mabel pointed in the direction of the throne room. “We should get moving, the king probably knows we are here,” she said.

Nodding, the group began to move forward as they listened to Mabel’s directions.

****

Snapping his fingers to show the two separate groups, Trianguli grinned as he pointed towards Pyronica and Kryptos. “I want you to go keep our friends busy. I don’t want them getting in the way of my business with Bill Cipher,” he ordered.

“Yes, my king,” the minions said, Pyronica appeared to sound more reluctant while Kryptos held his usual enthusiasm. If this was to be the last time he gets to play with the toys, the diamond would be sure to savor it.

Smirking maliciously, the king brought a glowing blue hand up to lift DIpper up before setting the teen on his lap. “Much better, now I can make sure you enjoy the show in a more comfortable spot,” he said, wrapping his arms around him before peppering kisses down the brunet’s neck.

Squirming, Dipper went wide eyed when he felt something. “Oh my fucking god. Also no, this is anything but uncomfortable!” He exclaimed, bringing a hand up and attempting to poke the king’s eyes to get him to knock it off.

“So cute, I look forward to our wedding night.”

****

Bringing his hands up when he saw Bill approach, Stan raised an eyebrow at how the being wasn’t wearing the mask. Instead he appeared to be holding it in a hand. “You the masked creep that crippled my niece and kidnapped my nephew?” He asked.

“I don’t know, are there any other masked creeps who have that capability?” Bill asked, grinning in a way that shot shivers up Stan’s spine.

Shaking his head, Stan grinned before brandishing his brass knuckles. “Good, I’ve been looking forward to pounding you face into the ground,” he said, jumping out of the way of a tendril. “After all, no one touches my family!”

“Honestly, something just feels really satisfying about this, me fighting you I mean,” Bill said, sending more tendrils before deciding to cover them in blue flames. “Almost like in another life you killed me or something,” he mused, laughing when he burned the old man.

“Don’t know what you’re spouting, and I honestly don’t care as long as I get to cause you pain!” Stan shouted, running up and punching the male before going wide eye when his hand just phased through Bill’s face.

Grinning, Bill shoved the elder away. He then licked his lips with his flaming tongue before leaning down. “You’re just a washed up old man, not able to stand a chance against someone with near godlike powers,” he taunted, using the tendrils to wrap around the elder. 

“I honestly should kill you, but that would honestly be a waste of my power,” Bill said before screaming with pain when Stan bit his tendril. “You fucking!” He shouted, releasing the elder.

“I ain’t done yet,” Stan said, spitting out the chunk he took out of the tendril before smirking and bringing his hands up. “So come at me!”

****

As the group ran through the halls, with Soos carrying Mabel in the lead, they all came to a halt when they saw Kryptos and Pyronica standing in their way.

“I’m afraid we can not let you go any further,” Pyronica said, holding up a pink fireball as warning. “Turn back now, I implore you.”

“I’m not giving you any warnings, cause I want to savor this final battle!” Kryptos shouted, summoning electricity between his gloved hands before floating towards the group.

Bringing his own gloved hands up, Ford charged them before grabbing Kryptos’s hands. “Go!” He shouted, turning to face his opponent to hopefully maintain the stalemate they are in.

“Clever, but you do know what will happen eventually with all this built up electricity. Such a massive explosion that will probably take us both out,” he taunted, smirking at the hesitance the rest were showing at his words. 

“Grunkle Ford,” Mabel said with concern.

“Just go! I will be fine!” The elder shouted.

Nodding, the group ran towards Pyronica.

Using her sword to block Pyronica’s attacks, Pacifica gave a nod towards the remaining four of their group. “You know the plan! So stick to it!” She shouted, slashing her attack to petrify the flaming woman’s legs.

Nodding, Soos began running with Wendy and Gideon while still carrying Mabel on his back.

Once they reached the door, Gideon blinked before finally speaking for the first time since they entered the lair. “This was way too easy, he’s probably ready to welcome us with a trap,” the white haired male remarked.

“That is usually how these things work in my anime. I mean, in the one about a princess all of her friends died and she had to go through some climactic battle to defeat the enemy. In the end she also died, but this magical crystal thing revived them all,” Soos explained.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s a trap or not, we need to go in there and get Dipper,” Mabel and Wendy both said, turning and smiling slightly at how they knew their priorities were in the same place.

Nodding, the males went and kicked the door open, Gideon and Wendy storming in with weapons raised as Soos moved his head aside to be out of the way of Mabel’s arrow.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” the king greeted, waving a hand as the door slammed. “Care for some tea and a show?” He offered with a smirk as a glowing light surrounded the group to immobilize them. “Nice to see you again Stardust, though I guess it’s Shooting Star now,” he said.

Glaring in the direction of the king, Mabel held a look of suspicion at how her brother seemed to not be in the room. “Where is my brother?” She asked.

“Oh trust me, he is here in this very room. You just won’t be able to see him,” the king said, though his look darkened when he turned his attention towards Gideon. “Ah yes, now I remember where I have seen you from,” he said, flicking a finger to slam the white haired male against the wall.

Grunting from the pain, Gideon went wide eyed as he was continuously flung against the wall and floor. Though he knew it was not hard enough to kill, the young teen still felt dazed. It felt like the king was savoring this, taking some sick enjoyment from torturing him.

Stopping his attack, the king leaned back and sighed. “That was nice to get out of my system, but I’d rather kill you once my little clones get here,” he said, motioning towards one of the holograms showing Bill Cipher and Stan fighting. “Honestly, for a mortal old man he is strong. Such a shame he won’t live after this.”

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shouted before her eyes moved to the one showing Ford and Kryptos at their stalemate. Her eyes widened with worry at how many sparks appeared to be jumping from where their hands connected. The only battle that gave her hope was Pacifica’s against Pyronica.

“Oh my, looks like the other old man will be going boom soon, though it seems Pyronica is holding back for some reason. How disappointing,” the king mused, chuckling when he received glares of hatred from the others.

“You’re a sick monster!” Gideon shouted, finally snapping out of his daze.

“And you’re an annoying pest, honestly you aren’t worthy of my full power,” the king said, shaking his head before bringing his hand into a fist. HIs smirk widened when Gideon’s face began to gain a bluish purple color as he choked. “I think I’ll see if I can time this right,” he mused softly, turning to watch the feed.

****

Panting, Stan stood up and charged at Bill again. He knew he needed to keep this creep at bay for a little longer, at least until Dipper was saved. Smirking at the wince of pain Bill gave when he punched him in the center of the golden triangle on his chest, Stan smirked. “Jackpot.”

Letting out a laugh, Bill grabbed Stan’s arm and moved in close to his face. “You probably didn’t know, but I find pain to be hilarious. Care for me to show you what I mean?” He asked, pointing the tendrils straight into the old man’s back to prevent him from moving.

“Well fuck,” Stan said, knowing what was going to happen. At least he did his best.

****

“If you let go, I’ll make sure to not kill you,” Kryptos said with a chuckle, watching all the stray sparks move haphazardly around the room.

“In your dreams, if I go then I’m taking you with me,” Ford said with a chuckle, not even flinching when a spark went into his arm.

Narrowing his eye, Kryptos gritted his teeth out of annoyance. “You know you’re wasting your puny, insignificant, life by doing this,” he said.

“If it’s to protect my family, then it isn’t a waste in my eyes,” Ford said, hoping the others were faring better than him.

****

“Three, two, one,” the king counted down, squeezing his hand as an explosion ran through his lair. The feed showing Ford and Kryptos flashing white before returning to normal to showing only two scorch marks where the minion and the old man once stood.

In the feed showing Bill and Stan, the king held a look of amusement at the sight of the tendrils stabbing Stan in the back.

He then released Gideon from his hold, watching as the now lifeless teen fell to the ground with a thud.

Mabel’s face held a look of pure horror at seeing her two uncles now dead. “This.. this wasn’t supposed to happen,” she said softly, feeling tears start to form.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show I had for you, but that was only act one,” the king said, grinning as he removed the concealment charm he placed on Dipper to find the male with a look of pure horror on his face.

“You fucking monster!” Wendy shouted, trying to move her arms and flap her wings. The only thing on her mind was tearing the king to shreds.

Soos, on the other hand, held a look of a completely broken man at the sight of Stan and Ford dying. “Dude, not Mr. Pines and his brother.”

However, all of their attention was grabbed by a light surrounding DIpper as the teen clutched his head at a headache forming. 

At the sound of the brunet’s scream, the entire room went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dying, yay!
> 
> Notes  
> -When Bill talked about how it would be satisfying going against Stan, it was a direct reference to Weirdmaggedon 3: Take Back the Falls. Though you can see that this face off between the two did not go in Stan's favor.  
> -We get to see Mabel's true magical girl form, which honestly isn't that different from that of Stardust's.


	17. Episode 16: The Final Battle Part 2- My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for the prince to awaken.

Opening his eyes, Dipper began to wonder where he was now. All the male could see was white space surrounding him, however when he blinked it all turned black until multiple stars began to take form.

“Where am I?” He asked, turning and gaping at the sight of a large castle-like structure from what he could assume. Though the entire place looked fairly dead, almost like something came and wiped it out.

Jumping when he heard a sudden sound, Dipper held a look of suspicion as he cautiously approached the source. What he found was another brunet dressed in robes wearing a golden circlet around his head. The other appeared to be crying, making Dipper wonder why.

“Excuse me? Do you know where I am?” He asked, going wide eyed when the other male froze before looking at him with tear stained eyes. What freaked Dipper out, however, was the fact that the crying male had the exact same birthmark in the same place as him.

“How did you get in my castle?” the stranger asked before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “You’re with them, aren’t you? You’re here to take me to your foul king so he can take my power, well I won’t let you! I am Prince Alcor and I refuse to go with you!” He shouted, standing up and giving Dipper a defiant glare.

Bringing his hands up defensively, Dipper cautiously sat down in hopes of portraying that he meant no harm towards the royal. “Honestly, I’m as confused as you are. I don’t know how I got here, all I remember is seeing my friends and family fighting until,” he began, freezing when he remembered being forced to watch his uncles die. Bringing a hand up to wipe his tears, Dipper shook his head.

“My uncles and rival are all dead now, because of this creep who calls himself a king,” he finished, balling his hands into fists.

Softening his gaze, Alcor stood and approached Dipper before sitting across from him. “It seems we share a common enemy. I’ve been trapped in this place for a long time with no way out, last I remember I saw someone I loved die because someone I trusted made a mistake,” he explained. 

Letting out a sigh, the prince offered his hand. “It’s nice meeting a kindred spirit, perhaps you can help me get out of here,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Of course I’ll help you, we’ve actually been searching for you for months now. My friends Pacifica and Wendy, plus this alien my uncle and I found named Cipher,” Dipper said, shaking his head before grabbing the prince’s hand.

When their hands connected, both males gasped as they felt something flash across their minds before pulling away from the other.

“You, you’re me,” Alcor said, shaking his head before letting out a small laugh. “Looks like Cipher was wrong, I can be a guardian too,” he said almost triumphantly. Though the male frowned slightly as a thought went across his head. “Though I can see why you hate what my love has become, he really isn’t the same boy I fell in love with.”

Blinking as he stared at his hand, Dipper looked up at the prince before smiling slightly when his words registered. “No shit, he tried killing me and kidnapping my sister for crying out loud. I’m pretty sure all chances of loving him are out of the question,” he said before shaking his head and giving his past self an apologetic look.

“I’m really sorry man, about all that’s happened, and how I’m not the same as you,” Dipper apologized, letting out a sigh. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure those who expect me to be like you are disappointed.”

Shaking his head, Alcor sat next to DIpper and set a hand on his shoulder. “Listen, we are still the same person, but we’re also very different because of our lives. I was raised to rule an entire kingdom and to master magic, you don’t understand how restricting it truly was,” he began, looking up wistfully.

“The only fun I ever got was sneaking out, and even then I couldn’t do it often or else father would up the security. You, on the other hand, got to live through so many adventures surrounded by people who care about you! I’m kind of jealous actually,” he continued, turning and grabbing Dipper’s hands and smiling brightly.

Returning the smile, Dipper blinked when the prince released his hands and he was now holding a wand with a bear paw at the top. In the center of the pad held the Ursa Major constellation. 

“Isn’t this yours? I can’t take it,” Dipper said, looking at Alcor with confusion.

Shaking his head, the prince gave Dipper a gentle smile. “It’s ours, but more so yours now because you are me and I am you. You are the living one though, and I am the one who lives through you,” he explained.

“That honestly doesn’t make any sense,” Dipper deadpanned before laughing with the prince. 

Shaking his head, Alcor blinked when he noticed his form starting to vanish. “I guess it’s time for us to become one now. It was nice talking with you Dipper, but I’m afraid I will no longer exist as myself,” he said.

Nodding with understanding, Dipper looked at the wand before looking at the prince. “How will I know how to use this?” He asked.

“Just go with what your heart is saying,” Alcor explained before blinking as he thought of something. “One last thing, I would like to be able to rest with my love after all of this. Can you please destroy the brooch trapping his soul?”

“I will,” Dipper promised.

“Thank you,” Alcor said, bringing his arms around the other brunet in a hug before fading completely until the last thing that remained was a small speck of light that went into Dipper’s chest.

****

Running through the halls of the lair, Bill Cipher began to laugh maliciously. “Here I thought kingy would have his minions dedicated to stopping me,” he mused, stopping when he reached a pair of scorch marks.

Staring at the marks curiously, Bill simply shrugged it off. “Guess I missed a pretty major battle,” he hummed, not even bothering with wondering who was involved until he reached Pegasus Knight and Pyronica at a standstill.

Tensing when the creepy male entered the area, Pacifica began to wonder how she would fight the two on her own until Bill simply walked past them. “What the hell? Shouldn’t you be helping your teammate?” She shouted.

Chuckling, Bill turned his head around in a complete 180 before his grin widened. “Why should I bother? My business is with the king, and I’m sure Pyronica can handle herself, so you can just carry on,” he said.

Pacifica simply shuddered when Bill turned his head the rest of the way to be facing forward before continuing on his way. She then turned to Pyronica who wasn’t creating more fireballs.

“Why aren’t you trying to fight?” She asked the flaming woman.

“Honestly, I’m sick of all of this. Fighting just feels pointless at this point, especially since in the end the king will win no matter what,” Pyronica said in a defeated tone, shaking her head. 

“That’s why we have to keep fighting! From what I can remember, the king you serve is a monster who will never be satisfied no matter how much he takes,” Pacifica lectured, shaking her head. “Honestly, I doubt I can reason with you.”

“No, you’re doing pretty good. Honestly, I’m actually a little envious of all of you. You get to live your life without following orders of some jackass,” Pyronica said, laughing softly before shaking her head.

Blinking at that, Pacifica shrugged before a thought popped in her head. “You know, it probably isn’t too late. Why not join us?” She offered.

****

When the light faded and everyone could properly see again, Trianguli grinned when he saw the prince’s wand descend into Dipper’s hands.

Closing his eyes as a warmth from the wand began seeping into his body, Dipper opened them again and narrowed them with determination as he turned towards the king. He then brought his left fist back and socked Trianguli in the jaw.

“That’s for orchestrating the destruction of many kingdoms!” He shouted, bringing his unchained leg up and kicking the king in the shin. “For killing my uncles and harming my sister!” He finally used his hand to punch the king in the ribs, smirking at the satisfying sound of a crack. “And that was for Alcor.”

Falling back into his throne after the beating, Trianguli brought a hand up to his face before pulling his hand away at the feel of a liquid coming from his nose. Examining the golden blood on his fingers, the king began to laugh. “Here I thought your spirit would have vanished when you awakened,” he mused, looking up at the smaller male with slight admiration.

Shaking his head, Dipper brought the wand up and destroyed the chain before stepping up to the king and pressing it against his neck. “Too bad for you then, now I’m going to be leaving with my friends and family and you will do nothing to stop me. Got it?” He said, turning and walking down the steps in the direction of his friends.

Beginning to chuckle, Trianguli grinned as they turned into full blown maniacal laughter before standing. “You forget, my dear prince, that you are in my domain at this very moment,” he said, bringing a hand up to make Dipper freeze in his tracks.

“Personally, I’ve been nothing but patient with you. It seems like that is starting to bite me in the ass, but no matter,” he began, twirling his hand to spin Dipper around before making him go on his hands and knees. “After all, I can easily break your spirit until you worship me like the god I am.”

Standing and slowly approaching to the now bowing brunet, Trianguli crouched down and grabbed the smaller’s chin, smirking. “Don’t worry my sweet little prince, soon you will see that being by my side won’t be that bad,” he mused, looking up when he heard footsteps before releasing Dipper and standing.

“Well well well, it seems the guest of honor finally decided to show himself,” Trianguli said as Bill stepped in the room.

“It’s show time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say on this really. 
> 
> I guess other than I'm sorry for the previous chapter/episode.  
> But hey! Only one more chapter after this and then the epilogue!
> 
> Next episode may end up being the longest yet, so it may take some time for me to get it out.


	18. Episode 17: The Final Battle Part 3- Redemption and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Bill Cipher and Trianguli to battle. However, none of it goes according to plan.

Circling the room, Bill and Trianguli began to size the other up as they considered their first move. Their grins were massive as matching gold eyes went up and down their foe.

It was Bill who struck first, using the shadows to wrap Trianguli up in tendrils. Grinning, the shorter of the two approached before letting out a laugh. “Who knew absorbing Cipher would include control over darkness? How does it feel king? To be taken down by a clone?” He asked.

Chuckling, Trianguli simply shook his head. “You seem to have forgotten who made you,” he said, closing his eyes and summoning bright blue flames right in Bill’s face.

Hissing at the light, Bill backed off and inadvertently released the king. His single eye widened when the taller grabbed him by the neck. “How?” He choked out.

“Pathetic,” Trianguli said, squeezing until the clone began to disintegrate until he plucked the two lights that resulted and eyed the golden one. “Seems your soul survived somehow, too bad it won’t be for very much longer,” he mused, swallowing the two lights before smirking as a golden triangle appeared on his chest.

He then looked up as blue brick patterns began to spread from the new marking on his chest. “Now, where was I?” He asked, looking up towards Mabel, Soos, and Wendy before grinning. “Yes, I remember now. I was going to execute a traitor,” He said, bringing a hand up and grinning as he began to choke the brunette girl.

Going wide eyed at the brief noise his sister made, Dipper narrowed them into a glare. Gritting his teeth, the male noticed he still had his wand in hand. Clenching his hand, Dipper made an attempt at lifting it in hopes of doing something, anything really to help his sister.

“Come on,” he grumbled, feeling tears of frustration start to form as he continued to try and bring his hand up. It felt like his hand was glued to the floor, and he knew any moment his sister would fall dead like Gideon only moments ago. He couldn’t give up.

At the sound of flapping wings and heels clicking at the floor, Trianguli stopped his attack on Mabel and jumped out of the way of a fireball. “Really Pyronica? You’re going to betray me?” He asked, turning to shoot a glare at the flaming woman.

Not even bothering to answer him, Pyronica continued with her onslaught against the king. She smirked slightly when he put most of his focus on her, releasing the heroes as a result.

Getting up, Dipper ran straight towards his sister and sighed with relief at how she was still breathing. “Thank god, I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you,” he said, wiping the tears away as he watched Soos pick the woman up.

“You need to get out of here, now!” Pyronica shouted, summoning a flaming shield before sending it straight towards Trianguli.

Picking up Gideon’s body with help from Wendy, Pacifica nodded in understanding. “Thank you,” she said.

“Don’t thank me yet, just go!” Pyronica shouted, grunting when blue flames struck her. She then returned to her onslaught against the king.

As the group ran out, Dipper turned and looked at the flaming woman with concern. “Are you sure you can handle this?” He asked.

Turning and glaring at the brunet with her eye, Pyronica shot a warning blast at him. “Go!” She shouted, going back to fighting the king.

Nodding, Dipper ran out of the room to catch up with the others. He then looked down to his wand and shook his head. “I’m such a mess,” he said, shaking his head before noticing how they approached where two scorch marks were. “Wait, isn’t this?”

At the sight of a simple urn with a handprint with six fingers on it, Dipper rushed over and examined it. He then looked to the others before picking it up. “He wouldn’t want this to be his final resting place,” the brunet explained, hugging the jar tightly.

Giving the male a smile of understanding, the rest of the group continued on their way until they reached where they entered from. However, they were shocked to find that they instead wound up right back to the scorch marks.

“Didn’t you say you entered from here?” Dipper asked.

Nodding, Wendy went wide eyed with realization. “Wait, Mabel said there were multiple entrances but only one exit. Meaning we have to wait for her to wake up and navigate us,” she said, turning towards Soos.

“Uh, that may take a while,” he said, looking the girl over before giving a nod of confirmation. “Yup, she won’t be waking up anytime soon,” the handyman concluded.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me! Do you know how long Pyronica can possibly keep that psycho busy? Not too long since we chased after Bill soon after he passed us!” Pacifica shouted with frustration, dropping Gideon’s corpse with Wendy. 

“Honestly, at this point we’re as good as sitting ducks,” Wendy said, also dropping Gideon’s corpse before rolling her shoulders. “Man, for a fourteen year old he’s pretty heavy,” she remarked, hoping to bring everyone to a laugh.

Shaking his head, Dipper jumped at a sudden vibration that went through the lair. Clutching his wand and the urn tightly, the young male turned towards his friends. “We have to do something,” he said.

“What can we do against him? That monster is like a god now, you saw how he killed Gideon and was only seconds away from murdering Mabel,” Wendy began before letting out a sigh and picking up Gideon again. “We should try to find another way out,” she said, nodding for Pacifica to grab the dead boy’s legs.

Looking down, Dipper blinked with realization before going and setting the urn in Mabel’s arms. “He won’t kill me. Pyronica needs help, and maybe I can do something,” he offered, holding the wand up. “I have Alcor’s wand, if I can figure out how to use it then maybe we can do something like seal the king,” he said.

“Dude, just no. Last time you did something stupid like that you not only got captured, but you also caused your sister to nearly died. I won’t stand by and let you do something that stupid again!” Wendy shouted.

Shaking his head, Dipper closed his eyes before focusing until he felt something. When he opened his eyes, the teen noticed a barrier blocking his friends. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill anyone else,” he said, turning and running in what he hoped to be the direction of the throne room.

Dropping Gideon again, Wendy began slamming her hands against the barrier. “Damn it Dipper! Quit being such a fucking martyr!” She screamed.

Grunting at how she now had the full weight of the large teen, Pacifica dropped Gideon before joining Wendy in smacking the barrier. “We’re supposed to do this as a team you jackass!” She shouted.

****

Stepping a single foot on Pyronica’s back, Trianguli summoned a blade and held it against the woman’s neck. “How should I kill you? Decapitation sounds really nice, but it probably won’t be painful enough,” he mused lightly.

“It won’t matter, because you have no minions left and Dipper should be long gone by now,” Pyronica said, closing her eye and smiling. “I’m afraid you have lost, my king.”

Snarling, Trianguli raised his blade in preparation of killing Pyronica until a blast knocked him back until he landed on the ground. 

“It actually worked,” Dipper said with amazement as he looked at his wand before snapping out of it and running towards Pyronica and helping her up. “You ok?” He asked.

“I thought I told you to run,” Pyronica coughed out, narrowing her eye at Dipper before turning her attention towards the king and quickly shoving the teen behind her. 

Smirking, Trianguli stood and brought his arms out as he let out a laugh. “Looks like you can’t resist me, my sweet prince,” he said, leaning forward with a huge grin on his face. 

Glaring in response, Dipper held his wand up with more confidence and launched another energy blast at the king before going wide eyed when he simply caught it in his hand.

“Cute, but your magic is very rusty. Perhaps I should teach you, like how Clone 1 did,” he said, tapping a clawed finger at the triangle on his chest. Licking his lips, Trianguli went and redirected the blast at Pyronica. “That trick only worked because you caught me off guard.”

Holding up a shield, Pyronica watched as it shattered instantly. “Shit,” she grumbled.

Taking a step back, Dipper felt his heart race as he tried to think on what else he could do before trying to set up the barrier he put against his friends. Only, much to his disappointment, the spell came out as another energy blast.

Deflecting it at Pyronica, the king grinned at the scream of pain she released. “How sad, you seem to be lacking his experience if all you can do is shoot energy blasts,” he said, taking steps towards Dipper.

Backing up further, Dipper jumped when the doors slammed close. His hands began to shake as he continued to hold the wand up. “Stay away from me!” he shouted, regretting even coming here without his friends. 

‘This is what I get for being cocky,’ he thought to himself, closing his eyes before they snapped back open when he thought he heard Mabel’s voice in his head.

“You really are a dumb dumb Dipper. But you’re my dumb brother, so you better come home!” her voice shouted, and the male could have sworn he saw her standing with him and grabbing his arm to steady it.

He then blinked as he noticed visions of Pacifica, Wendy, and even an older and more mature looking version of Gideon appearing by his side. Each giving him words of encouragement, though he felt like someone was missing before turning and glaring at the king. 

Not noticing the change in attitude, the king continued his approach before freezing and clutching his chest. “What!?” He shouted, looking down and going wide eyed at how an eye opened in the center of the triangle.

“I thought you died!” He shouted until a more familiar voice to Dipper took over.

“Please, you think I would simply sit by while you torment my prince? Fat chance!” Cipher shouted, smiling as he took control of Trianguli’s right arm and used it to grip his left in an unrelenting vice. He then looked at Dipper and smiled. “Heh, it’s weird being able to smile like you,” he admitted until his face twisted.

Trying to free his left arm, Trianguli snarled with rage. “You honestly think you can overpower me you failed clone!? Think again!” He shouted, trying to regain control over his right arm before Cipher took over again.

Shaking the king’s head, Cipher turned and made eye contact with Dipper. “Listen, you need to attack now while I can still hold him,” he urged.

Nodding, DIpper held the wand up and began focusing before giving the male a look of concern. “What about you?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter what happens to me as long as you’re safe and out of this monster’s hands,” Cipher said before chuckling. “Honestly, I’m no better than him. I killed someone you loved and was tasked to bringing you to this very monster,” he admitted, closing his eyes.

Shaking his head, Dipper closed his eyes tightly. “I don’t get what you’re saying,” he admitted, trying to hold back his tears. “I know you killed Gideon’s past self, but he forgave you for it!”

“I don’t care about Gideon! Just hurry before I can’t hold him back!” Cipher shouted.

“I meant Alcor! He, no, I forgive you!” Dipper shouted, putting his focus into the wand.

Going wide eyed, Cipher fell to his knees as tears began to fall from all three eyes. He then gave a smile. “I’m glad,” he said, recognizing the signature of the spell casted before closing his eyes as a white light flashed before a large explosion enveloped the entire base.

****

Groaning, Dipper opened his eyes to find himself simply floating in an empty white space. “Is this the afterlife?” He asked, looking around until he caught sight of a familiar golden triangle. “Cipher?” He asked.

“Yes,” the triangle said, not even turning to look at the brunet male. He then sighed softly before finally turning towards Dipper. “That was the spell I stopped you from casting back them. It truly packs a punch,” he admitted, letting out a chuckle.

Nodding in agreement, Dipper approached the triangle. “Well you were right about one thing, I really was going to destroy everything,” he said, blinking at the sight of moving pictures that appeared. “Are these memories?” He asked.

“They are, mine to be exact,” Cipher said, waving a hand towards those showing his creation. The king ordering him to infiltrate the kingdom, witnessing the birth of multiple royals and tutoring them. “I’ve been around for a long time, originally sent to gain the trust of your kingdom for the king to find weaknesses,” he admitted.

“However, it all changed when you were born as Alcor,” he admitted, eye smiling at the sight of his first interactions with the prince, watching the boy grow up and teaching him. “I grew an attachment, but my feelings were not reciprocated.”

“Because he loved someone else,” Dipper said, noticing how the memories changed from being monochromatic to tinted with different colors. Yellows turning to light pinks through the years of interactions with Alcor, but reds and greens whenever Alcor was with the Gideon look alike.

“He did, I allowed the jealousy to consume me and unknowingly acted upon it,” Cipher said, motioning to when he shot blue flames at Alcor’s love. “It was perhaps my biggest mistake, actually one of my two regrets,” he admitted. 

Nodding in understanding, Dipper watched the memory of Cipher’s last conversation with the king before noticing one of the souls splitting in two. “Did you cause that?” He asked.

“I did, I guess I wanted a better chance at the prince’s heart. So I split Masked Heart’s soul in two, but it seems they evolved separately and can no longer fuse back,” Cipher said, shaking his body. “I guess you can now make that three regrets.”

“And the final regret?” Dipper asked.

Blinking, Cipher turned and used his eye to smile. “I never told my prince how I felt, but I know it’s too late now,” he admitted.

“Yeah, it kind of is,” Dipper said, leaning back and letting out a sigh. “Honestly, I kind of regret some things too, but I really shouldn’t be dwelling on them,” he said.

“No, you shouldn’t because it isn’t your time to die,” Cipher said, floating up before reaching upwards and pulling out three orbs and handing them to Dipper. “I also know it isn’t their time either,” he said.

Taking the souls, Dipper noticed how they each held a symbol he has seen to represent each person. A pentagram, a six fingered hand, and this weird symbol on Stan’s fez. 

“Wait, these are?” He began, looking up to see Cipher starting to fade away.

“Goodbye, my, no. Goodbye Dipper, it was nice working with you,” he said before fading away completely.

****

As the barrier holding them back faded, Wendy pushed a boulder aside and gasped at the sight of the setting sun. “No way,” she said with pure awe.

Stepping out, Soos looked around the destruction before noticing another barrier that began to break. “Hey, look over there!” He shouted, pointing while being careful of the still unconscious Mabel and the urn.

“I’ll go investigate,” Pacifica said, spreading her wings before flying over to the barrier. She then gasped at the sight of an unconscious Pyronica who appeared to be in her human form. Shaking her head, the blonde grabbed the woman and flew her back to the group. “I found Pyronica, but no sight of Dipper or the king,” she said.

Shaking her head, Wendy spread her own wings and was prepared to take off in hopes of finding her best friend. However, she stopped at the sight of a dark blue bubble floating towards them. What caught her eye was a pine tree symbol on the face, just like the one on Dipper’s hat.

When the bubble landed, it vanished to show Dipper standing there. When he smiled and waved, the male went wide eyed at how the conscious and alive members ran and pulled him into a hug.

“Dude, don’t ever do that again!” Wendy shouted, smacking Dipper upside the head before looking at what he was holding. “What are those?” She asked.

Laughing sheepishly, Dipper backed out of the hug. “I’ll show you,” he said, planting Ford’s soul against the urn and smiled when it fazed through before locating Stan’s body. He then went and planted the souls in the other two fallen members.

Gasping when the urn transformed into Ford’s body, the living members were shocked to find the fallen now breathing.

“How did you do that?” Pacifica asked.

“I saw Cipher, he said now is not their time,” Dipper explained, smiling when Stan, Ford, and Mabel all groaned. He then turned towards Gideon before looking at his friends. “Hey, do you think I can talk to Gideon alone?” He asked.

Nodding, Wendy turned and helped Pacifica and Soos lift up the unconscious bodies of the Pines and Pyronica.

Watching as they left, Dipper turned and waited for the white haired male to wake up. Though he was beginning to get impatient, so the brunet went and poked the albino with his foot.

Opening his eyes, Gideon narrowed them at Dipper. “Honestly, can’t a guy get some rest around here?” he asked.

“Sorry Gideon, but I got some things I need to talk to you about,” Dipper began, sitting next to the fourteen year old. Letting out a sigh, the brunet began to explain all he has learned from the past few hours. 

Going wide eyed, Gideon turned and began dry heaving at what he was told about the past. Shaking his head, the younger of the two turned towards Dipper. “Can we pretend all of this never happened?” He asked with a hopeful look.

Bringing a hand up to his chin, Dipper pretended to contemplate the decision. “I don’t know Gideon, what if I want to relive the past?” He asked before snorting and full blown laughing at the look of horror on Gideon’s face. “I’m joking, you have to remember I still hate you.”

SIghing with relief, Gideon removed his brooch and looked it over. “So your past lover’s soul is trapped in here?” He asked.

“Half of it, the other half is your own. You can thank Cipher for that,” Dipper said. He then shook his head before looking at the wand that was still in his hand.

Holding a look of confusion, Gideon shook his head before handing the brooch over to Dipper. “Honestly, I’ll be glad to get rid of that thing. I don’t need to be hearing a voice in my head anymore,” he began, standing up. “Plus I’m pretty sure he’ll be happy to know his prince is safe,” he continued.

Nodding, Dipper stood up as well and looked the brooch over. “Thanks, for all you did,” Dipper finally said.

Chuckling, Gideon turned and gave a smile. “Yeah, though I wasn’t much help honestly. It was still fun, until I died,” he said, chuckling lightly.

Laughing as well, Dipper turned before biting his bottom lip. “So, we go back to being rivals?” he asked.

“Yeah, but more like Pacifica and Mabel now than what we were before,” Gideon offered, holding out a hand.

Chuckling, DIpper took the taller male’s hand. “Honestly, you’re going to have to fight Robbie for that position,” he said.

Laughing, Gideon released the hand. “Please, that toothpick has nothing. See you at school,” Gideon said, waving before leaving.

Waving back, Dipper shook his head before looking at the brooch. “Yeah, Gideon will probably get killed again,” he said, going over to a stump and sitting. He then thought back to his conversation with Alcor.

“Well, time to free your soul,” he said, turning and smashing the brooch against a rock, shattering it instantly.

Watching as a speck of light floated from it, DIpper closed his eyes and felt a small part of himself briefly leave his body. When he opened them, he smiled softly at the sight of Prince Alcor and his love sharing one last kiss before the love faded away completely, the prince returning to Dipper’s body.

Wiping away the tears that formed, Dipper turned and began to make his way back to the shack.

Perhaps one day, in another life, Alcor will be allowed to be with his love. All DIpper knows is that this life is not the one for any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 10 pages long. I hope you're satisfied with this.  
> In any case, now we only have the epilogue left, and I don't have notes on this chapter either.
> 
> Next chapter will be the epilogue.


	19. Episode 18: Epilogue

Many months have passed since the fall of Trianguli, King of Nightmares.

As Dipper sat in the backseat of the car with his sister, he gave the female a smile. “So, will you make it to today’s club meeting? I know you missed last week’s because of patrol,” he asked.

“Hopefully, I kind of miss hanging out with your nerd friends. Plus I now have less of a chance in meeting a vampire because of this magical girl stuff,” Mabel said, twisting the ring. She then shook her head when she thought back to Tad.

Knowing who his sister was thinking of, Dipper began to pat her shoulder with reassurance. “I know you’ll meet him again. Also who knows, maybe the next big enemy will be a hoard of vampires,” he suggested.

Laughing, Mabel lightly punched Dipper in the arm. “Not funny bro,” she said, shaking her head as they arrived at the school. 

“Remember what to do if you see Gideon,” Stan said, wincing when Ford smacked him upside the head. “Hey!” He shouted, glaring at his own twin.

“I will not have you promote violence in this family. Plus isn’t Gideon good now?” Ford lectured.

“Eh, the brat is still annoying and I am not against him getting hurt somehow,” Stan reasoned with a shrug, chuckling when the twins gave him a hug before leaving the car with a wave.

Heading towards the high school, DIpper stretched and sighed with relief. “I still can’t believe we’re seniors now,” He said, blinking when Mabel’s cell phone went off. “Already getting texts?” He asked.

Nodding, Mabel checked her phone before going wide eyed. “Fuck, can you cover for me here? That was Wendy, and it seems like there may be a new enemy,” She said, smiling sheepishly.

“Damn it, I left the wand in the lab,” Dipper said with a slight pout. He then shook his head before setting a hand on her shoulder. “Be careful out there, maybe I can join in next time.”

Nodding, Mabel waved before running off to transform.

SIghing, DIpper turned and continued walking towards the school. He simply waved at Gideon with a half smile, though he did take note of fresh bruises on the teen’s face. “I swear, if he tried to fight Robbie again,” he grumbled, heading towards his locker.

The male then blinked when he saw a blonde kid wearing a mask getting lectured at by a teacher.

Shaking his head, Dipper walked over to investigate out of curiosity.

“Mr. William, you should know masks are not allowed here! I suggest you take it off and hand it over,” she said, holding a hand out.

Shaking his head, the blonde pulled out a paper and handed it over. “I have a waiver for it though, the other kids will make fun of me otherwise,” He explained.

Sighing, the teacher turned and locked eyes with Dipper. She then pointed towards him and motioned for the brunet to come over. “Listen, whatever it is can’t be that embarrassing. I can guarantee Mr. Pines here won’t laugh,” she said in an attempt to soothe the boy.

Feeling a sense of familiarity, Dipper looked at the mask with suspicion until he took note of the blonde’s golden eyes. Balling his hands into fists, DIpper was prepared to throw down when the blonde finally let out a sigh.

“Fine,” William said, reaching up and removing his mask to show a face covered in multiple burn scars. It was something neither Dipper nor the teacher expected to see.

“Oh my, uh. I guess that is a valid reason for wearing the mask, you can, um, carry on,” the teacher said, turning and leaving.

Finally able to relax, Dipper shook his head. “Honestly, those scars aren’t that bad. You could easily have a stupid birthmark,” he said, hoping to make light of what just happened.

Shrugging, William put the mask on before holding a hand out. “My name’s William, but you can call me Liam,” he said.

Nodding, DIpper took the hand. “My name’s Dipper, care to say what happened? I don’t mean to pry,” he asked.

“Honestly, I was walking through the forest last semester. We had just moved here and my parents told me to go explore while they figure out a way to enroll me in this school quick enough to finish my junior year,” Liam began, putting a hand in his pocket.

He then pulled something out and showed it to Dipper. “I actually found this necklace in the forest, though the gem is smashed,” he continued, looking over the blue choker with some remnants of a blue stone. 

Seeing the necklace, Dipper realized it was the one Cipher gave him all that time ago. He honestly was not expecting to see it ever again, not after Bill smashed it.

“After I picked the necklace up, there was a huge explosion and I somehow survived, but my face wasn’t as lucky,” Liam said, letting out a laugh. Dipper took note that the male was also wearing gloves and long sleeves, something fairly odd as it was still technically summer.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Dipper asked if he could hold the necklace. When it was gently set in his hands, the brunet gave a wistful smile. “This looks like the one I lost a while back, a jerk took and destroyed it right in front of me,” he said before handing the necklace over.

Blinking, Liam pressed the necklace back into Dipper’s hands. “If it was originally yours, then you should have it. Honestly I’d be glad to get rid of it, it just reminds me of the day I got burned,” he said, backing away.

Blinking, Dipper looked up at the masked male. “Are you sure?” He asked.

“Positive! Honestly, I’m kind of glad I took it to school today. Something just told me I needed to bring it,” Liam began, shaking his head. “I guess it was destiny that we meet so I give it to you.”

“Who knows, though I find destiny to be a load of bull. You don’t see me dating Gideon,” DIpper said, laughing with the blonde. 

“That’s true, though I don’t know who this Gideon is,” Liam began, checking his watch. “Shit, I have to go to class. See you later?”

“Maybe, if the stars align,” DIpper joked, laughing with the male before waving him off. He then blinked when he felt a slight pulsing warmth come from his hand.

Looking to see if the coast was clear, the male snuck into the janitor’s closet before checking the necklace and seeing it glow as it began to repair itself. Soon a small hologram of a familiar triangle appeared.

“Hello? I don’t know if you can see this, but if you are seeing this then that means I’m probably dead,” Cipher began, letting out a laugh. “Listen, Prince Ursa, just because I’m gone doesn’t mean your mission is over. Far from it actually! You need to be there to protect Prince Alcor, no matter the cost,” he continued.

“I was hoping to pass on my duties as the prince’s primary protector onto you, but something tells me that I won’t be able to in person. Meaning my abilities will be passed on to whoever I reincarnate as instead of you,” CIpher said, shaking his body before smiling with his eye. “You, along with the other guardians, are now the only ones keeping the prince safe. Be careful, and if you let anything happen to him then I will find a way to come back from the grave and tear you to pieces!” He shouted, briefly turning red before returning to his normal color.

Nodding with understanding, Dipper let out a small laugh. “Honestly, you probably wouldn’t have recorded this had you known,” he mused lightly, stopping to hopefully hear the rest.

“In any case, just make sure he stays safe for me. I’ve already failed him once, I just hope my death won’t be in vain,” Cipher said, letting out a sigh. “Good luck, Prince Ursa,” he concluded.

Watching the hologram vanish, Dipper smiled before putting the necklace on again. “Don’t worry, the prince is in the safest place imaginable,” he said, tapping the gem as he felt a familiar warmth course through him.

Clutching the necklace, the male brought a hand up. “Princely Guardian, Transform!” He shouted, grinning at the familiarity of it all.

Looking down, the male was surprised to find his outfit changed from the last time he transformed. It appeared he was now wearing white booty shorts and pink waist coat with tails going down to his calves. The sleeves of the coat ended just before his elbows, and on his hands were a pair of white gloves that stopped just at the wrists.

Bringing a hand up to his face, the male felt the same mask on his face before bringing it up to feel the same ringlet, though he was relieved to find it allowed for his bangs to cover his forehead.

Opening the door, the male ran out of the school and leaped into the air with a grin. “Sorry Mabel, seems we’re both cutting class today,” he said, running in the direction where he felt his friends were.

Somehow, he just knew they would need his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was actually really fun to write. I'm sorry to those who started reading this and were expecting some big "I love yous" between Dipper and Gideon. There were many reasons for that, one of them was actually because it felt like this story evolved beyond that.
> 
> In any case, I sincerely thank each and every last one of you guys for reading this, and for the kudos! 
> 
> I know I left the ending a little open ended, but that's because if I ever feel like writing a sequel then I will have the perfect spot to start from. (The next enemy would totally be vampires, just saying)
> 
> Until I decide on a sequel, any other continuation will be through oneshots, which you can send prompts in either on the OneShot collection story or at my Tumblr (boss-the-goofball) but know I only accept prompts on there via askbox.
> 
> Again, I wish to thank every last one of you for reading this! It really touches me that you guys enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and a Comment if you enjoy. I also take Constructive Criticism.


End file.
